The Demon Inside
by AiriaMurillo
Summary: Hollywood Undead aren't your average rock band. They are Cambions, demons who have lived for hundreds of years. They have been forced to keep it secret from everyone they meet, change their identities every few years so they are never discovered. Then one day they meet a man, a quiet man who needs their help. How quickly are the willing to change their ways to help just one man?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello, this is my second Hollywood Undead fan fiction._**__**_This is set in 2010 and Danny is 20 in this at the beginning._**

**_Anyway this an alternative universe fic so anything that happens is obviously not real and it has not happened to them before you have a go at me cause I know that will happen in the reviews. In addition, there are some medical descriptions and things that squeamish people should avoid. In addition, here are the Cambion (Demon) types the lads are:_**

**_J-dog= Bogeyman_**

**_Deuce= Sandman/Siren _**

**_Johnny= Nightmare_**

**_Matt= Bump _**

**_Charlie= Imp_**

**_Funny= Incubus_**

**_Yes, there is a story with the same demon types for each member that is kind of, what I based this on but this one will be completely different. The only things that will be similar are the types of demon and the energy they need; the rest is all my own even how they met each other and were changed._**

**_Not sure how to spell Danny's wife's name so if I do get it wrong feel free to tell me but no flames please I try hard to make stories. They all have the actually older because it has been some time since they changed and they have not aged. I also use their real names in addition to their stage names. If you do not know them then I will put it at the start of the next chapter no worries._**

**_By the way, I have chapter two in processes I just have not drafted it yet. In addition, I own the character Airia as it is my name and yeah. I will not be dating any of the boys because either they will have their wives or I will pair them up e.g. J-dog and Danny._**

**_My typing is so posh because of the spelling and grammar checker I use changes my sentence structures making me type like the way I talk. I come from Cheshire, which is a posh English county._**

**_Hope you enjoy_**

**_J-dog's p.o.v_**

I run my hands through my hair. Why does Aron have to be such a prick? He used to think that he could get away with skipping rehearsals and shows. I say used to because tonight we decided to vote him out of the band. Now it is up to me to get our good friend Danny who has been covering for Aron in shows to join us. Even though we are cambions, we are not going to make Danny one of us in that way unless he is dying or he wants to.

As I near Danny's front door I can hear his girlfriend Theresa shouting. I cannot hear Danny shouting back. However, it does not concern me as he is not the kind of person to shout at someone and he rarely uses violence on people.

I do not get time to wonder if I should knock on their door or not because Theresa is walking out the door to the small one bed bungalow Danny calls his home with a bright neon pink suitcase trailing behind her. I use the fact that the door is open to waste less time in finding where Danny is.

As I look around the house, I notice how trashed his house is. Glass and picture frames are scattered everywhere. If my undead heart could beat, it would be racing right now. I check the lounge, bathroom and the kitchen dinner for where Danny could be. He is not in any of the rooms but they all look trashed and many personal belongings are broken.

The last place he could be is the bedroom so I head over to it. As I enter, I can see blood on the bed and on the floor and walls. I gasp in shock as I find Danny lying in the furthest corner of the room. He looks severely beaten and struggling to stay awake. I quickly make my way over to him and call out his name. He struggles to keep his eyes on me but he manages it. "Jay what are you doing here?" he asks. I crouch down so he does not struggle as much. "We kicked Deuce out and we want to offer you his place in the band, I also heard Theresa shouting." I explain.

"Okay, I accept the offer, I kind of need a job." he says before coughing. I could tell that he was fading, fast. "Danny, I'm going to get you back to the house you will be living in from now on and Johnny can help with your injuries" I explain before carefully slipping one arm under his neck and the other under his knees.

I feel him going limp in my arms as he slips into unconsciousness. I carefully stand up and run back to our hideout/house. It would have been quicker and easier if I shadow travelled/ teleported back but because of Danny's injuries, there would be no way he could survive it. As I make it into our lounge, George jumps up from the cot on the far side of the room as he sees me.

"Jorel, what happened to him?" he asks as I set Danny's limp form onto the cot and cover him from his waist down in a thin blanket. "Theresa beat him up severely and from his facial expressions I doubt this was the first time." I reply. Matt and Dylan walk in but stand back as George sets about gathering his medical supplies to try to save Danny's life.

I know Matt will not be much of a bother to George but Dylan I am not so sure. I think about Danny's house how it looks trashed and the door is wide open. "Dylan, can you do me a favour and go to Danny's house and get his stuff and clean it up you know where it is." I say. He nods before walking towards the door.

I watch with worry as George frowns while his does his head to waist check on Danny. "What's wrong George? What have you found?" I ask. "I don't like his chest injuries or the sound of his breathing, how hard can she hit?" he replies. "I don't know" I say. Silence fell and we could hear how off and laboured Danny is breathing. I would be lying if I say I do not find it unerving.

We cannot go to hospital as it will raise questions so I pace around trying to work out how we can help Danny. He is not even 21 yet so I don't want to change him so young. "I know we can't go to the hospital, but what if we call Airia? She knows about us but has kept quiet." Matt suggests.

Airia is the 25-year-old younger sibling to Charlie; she is human but knows about us. She is also a paramedic with medium length curly dark brown hair and brown eyes that remind me of milk choclate* she will know what to do. "Matt you are a genius," I cry out while Jordan walks in. "Why is my sister being mentioned?" he asks.

"Danny is dying and we need her medical help as I fear mine will not be good enough to save him." George says. Charlie looks to where George is and sees how bloody and bruised Danny's torso is as George cuts off his shirt. Jordan gets his phone out then walks out.

A few minutes later he returns, "She says she will be here in five." He says before he makes sure that our front door is open for her. While we wait, I make my way over to Danny and crouch by his head. I gently tilt his head up to make sure his airway stays open and notice something while I had one hand on his forehead. I check again with the other hand and notice that his forehead is excessively warm for the normal body temperature. "He has a fever." I tell George. "He will do, his body is working too hard to get his breathing under control." George says.

I stroke Danny's cheek before I hear Airia walking in. " Jordan, Matt there is some more equipment in my car that we will need can you get it please." she says and they nod and leave. I get up and greet her taking one of the bags off her and opening it before setting it on the floor by George.

Airia walks over near the cot. "What's wrong with him George?" she asks. "He has been severly beaten and is working to hard to breathe. His name is Danny Murillo and is twenty years old." George replies. She opens a bag and gets a tube and a laryngoscope before walking to where I stood moments before and crouching down. She uses the laryngoscope in Danny's mouth to keep his tounge back before inserting the tube into his airway. She then grabs a bag with a tube on one end, attaches that to the tube in Danny's airway, and squeezes it in and out to a slow breathing rhythm.

"That should ease some of the work for him," she explains to me. Matt and Jordan walk back in with the extra equipment before setting it down heading back out I assume to get their fill of esscense from sleeping people. We do not kill.

George gets the portable x-ray and uses it on Danny's chest. Meanwhile Dylan walks in with some bags and sets them down before heading to his room. George asks me for my laptop which is on the coffee table. I hand it to him and he immidately connects it to the x-ray to look at the images. I look at it briefly and it does not look good. "Shit." George curses. "What?" Airia and I ask in unison.

"One of his ribs has hit his lungs," he explains. Airia frowns. "Jorel, should we try and repair the damage or let him go and change him." he asks me.

Shit. I was not expecting to need to change him so soon. I need to know more about the other option. "What is his chance of making it if we pick the opertation?" I ask. "It is 50/50 but if we can repair the damage to his lung then we should be good." she replies. I sigh in relief that means I do not need to change him. I have not had esscences for a few days so if I were to change him tonight then we both would die.

"Let's do the op because there is a less survival chance for him if I try and change him now as I have not got enough esscence in me." I say. I watch as she nods then sets up the ventitlator and hooks Danny up to it. George cleans the space that they are working on and attaches heart and breathing monitors to Danny's chest away from the site, they will opperate.

They then go and get scrubbed up and get me to do the same so I can monitor his vital signs and any signs of him coming round. George starts and prepares to make the first insicison then Airia's phone rings. She answers and listens before talking. "I can't, I'm in an emergency situation with another patient and I don't know when we will be done." she says. She has a mini fight with the person on the other line before hanging up.

I look at her questiongly. "There is no way they can get me to leave Danny to die tonight." she explains. She works with George and I and it takes us three and a half hours to repair the damage and get Danny out of the woods. She takes the ventilator out and replaces it with an oxygen mask.

"He should be fine without the ventilator but the oxygen will help him for a little bit. I will leave that and more oxygen here in case." she says before helping me clean up.

Jordan and Matt return. Matt heads off to his room but Jordan lingures to see his sister before she leaves.

"Danny will be fine, all we have to do now is wait for his body to recover and for him to regain conciousness and that could take a few days." she tells him before hugging and walking with her bags.

George leaves to get him and me some essence. I make my self-comfortable on the sofa. "He will be okay Jorel, Airia said so." Jordan says before walking over to Danny and making sure the blanket is covering all him. "I know but I can't shake the feeling that this has happened to Danny before but not to the same degree." I said. Jordan joins me on the sofa and wraps his arm around me. "You love the kid don't ya?" he asks. "Yes, no agh I don't know." I cry. I mean he is cute and I like him but he would never like a bogeyman. Jordan chuckles and pats my shoulder. "You will know soon Jay, you will feel it here." he says putting his free hand on my chest, where my heart is. "Who are you and what have you done with Jordan?" I joke.

He laughs before getting up and leaving. I see the sunlight peaking through the curtain. George comes back and gives me the extra essence he got. He then joins me on the sofa before we fall asleep.

**_* That is a description someone gave of me so I decided to use it. Any way what do you think. I made the cover by the way. I have more stories on the way as well many different types as well as another Hollywood Undead fic. If you do have any questions about the story or anything I mentioned in the beginning note then feel free to message me or leave it in a review, I won't bite I swear._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey people, I know it has been a while, 3 months in fact, since I made the first chapter but if you are on my profile then you will know I have been writing another story called To Love a Teacher that you can check out. I kind of wrote a majority of this chapter as a draft but decided to scrap most of it and make it up as I write it in a word document.**_

_**I still go between the band's stage names and their real names, Danny is an exception as his stage name is more of a nickname than say Johnny whose real name is George.**_

_**Anyway, let us get on with this thingy…**_

_**Oh and btw now, I am using word my grammar should be a lot better, as should my spelling.**_

_**$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~ Danny P.O.V~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$**_

I open my eyes to find myself in an unfamiliar room, which is lit by the TV. The curtains are closed but I can see daylight peeking through the bottom. My chest hurts a lot so I just look around the room. When my eyes look towards the sofa, I can see two people sitting on it. When my vision focuses properly, I see that it is Jorel and Johnny. My bags are on the floor by the cot I am lying.

I can barely remember what happened. Theresa got angry that my band Lorene Drive was not getting anywhere, not famous. She trashed the house and took the rest of her anger out on me. I remember Jorel turning up and offering me a place in the band he is in but after that, my memory goes blank.

I lie still for a few more minutes before I decide that I should get their attention. "Jay," I call out, surprising myself with how bad and scratchy my voice sounds. They both turn to look at me. They both get up but Jorel walks right to the cot. "Danny, how are you feeling?" He asks, ruffling my hair gently. "My chest hurts a little but other than that I'm okay." I reply. Johnny moves closer to the cot, standing just behind Jorel. "How long have I been out?" I ask. Jorel steps back. "About a week, you gave Jorell and me quite a scare." Johnny replies, picking me up with ease.

"Look who decided to wake up this morning." Johnny says as he enters the kitchen and places me on a stool. "Hey Danny, I made breakfast." A new baritone voice says. The man that owned the low voice sets a plate of pancakes in front of me. "My name is Dylan; I brought your things here and cleaned your house while you were unconscious." He says just as I start to eat. I smiled in recognition.

I knew his name but never seen him before. I only met Charlie, Matt, Johnny and Jorel before today. I had not met Dylan or Aron even though I have heard a lot about both of them. I also know about all of their Cambion status. It was one of the first things Jorel told me when I met him. I hear Charlie's footsteps on the lino floor before I see him.

"Hey Danny, it's nice to see you have some colour back in your face, dying doesn't suit you." He says. "Ha-ha save the death jokes for later Char." Johnny says. Charlie rolls his eyes before walking over to me and hugging me gently. Jorel enters the room just as I finish eating.

"Danny, has Theresa beaten or hit you in the past?" he asks me. This is where it gets a little awkward. There is no point lying to these people they can see straight through them. "Yes, she has been doing it every day for seven months now." I reply. I hold back my tears.

"Danny, why didn't you tell any of us, we could have helped you?" Johnny says. I do not reply I just look down at my chest. I have no shirt on and I can see stiches running down the middle of my chest. The tears start to fall slowly. Jorel puts one finger under my chin and lifts my head up so I make eye contact with him. "She said she would kill anyone you told didn't she?" he asks. I nod as my tears start falling faster.

Jorel picks me up and I bury my head in his neck. He then sits down and starts to rub circles on my back. "Shh, it's okay. We won't let her hurt you anymore." He says. I calm down slightly but I'm still crying. "Why do I have stiches?" I ask. Jorel continues to rub circles in my back. "We had to operate to fix some chest injuries you had when you arrived." Johnny replies. I hear him walk over and then feel his hand placed on my back to calm me down. I flinch for some reason but then I relax.

After a few minutes, I manage to stop crying and get Jorel to put me on the floor. I start to walk back to the living room. "Where are you going?" Charlie asks me while helping me steady myself when I nearly fall. "I need to get a shirt because I'm cold." I say. I manage to make my way to the living room unaided.

I grab the first bag I see and then the first top I find. I put it on with a little difficulty but I guess it is from the fact I have stiches and I'm quite sore from the beating. I turn around to see Johnny standing in the doorway. He walks over and hugs me. I return it happily. "I'm so sorry Danny, I didn't know you would react that way." He says. "Its fine, I might be like that for a while though because I'm scared she is going to come back." I say.

A loud knock on the front door startles us both and prevents Johnny from saying anything. He opens the door to two police officers. They concentrate on Johnny not looking much further than him. "Sorry to bother you sir but have you seen Daniel Rose Murillo in the past week?" the shorter police officer asks. I freeze, am I wanted for something? "I might of why?" Johnny replies. "He has been reported missing and someone said you are good friends with him." The taller, slightly fatter one says. I let out a little sigh of relief.

"Yes, he is a very good friend of mine and he has been staying here with me all week because I have been taking care of him." Johnny replies. He lets them in and they gesture for us to sit on the two sofas in the room. "So Danny, why have you not returned to your house in the past week? Theresa has been worried about you." The smaller man asks. "She was only worried that she might have killed me. I was abused by her and only woke up from the recent beating today." I say. "He is living here now anyway, there is no way I am letting my friend go back to someone who could kill him, I nearly lost him when he was brought here by our other friend a week ago." Johnny adds. They give him a weird look before asking me about the latest injuries I received from her and how long she has done it+. To be honest I did not want to answer their questions but I did in the hope that they would leave me alone.

Then they ask Johnny about how much he and anyone else knows about the whole thing and what kind of things he had to do to treat me when Jorel brought me here a week ago. Then they took photos of my injuries, asked for the photos Johnny took a week ago and left. I let out another small sigh of relief. Johnny does the same then looks at me. "They were annoying," he says. I nod in agreement.

Matt walks in with a look of concern on his face. "Who was it?" he asks. "The cops, they wanted to know where I was because Theresa reported me missing and someone said that you guys were good friends with me." I reply. "I agree with what you told them earlier, Theresa would only be worried about you because she thought that she killed you and if they couldn't find you alive." Johnny says trailing off. "Then as she was the last person to see you alive at that point then she would have been arrested for murder and her game would have been up." Matt adds. I nod; I still think that now she probably knows I am alive and staying here then she will try to ruin my life again. "Her game is already up, Danny should have told the police everything that she has done to him over the past 7 months, and it's just a matter of time before an arrest warrant is issued and life in jail rotting for her." Jorel says walking in. Johnny looks deep in thought, probably going back to our conversation with the officers. "He did tell them and I'm not going to repeat it because you can probably read my mind and it's not nice." Johnny says pulling me in for a hug.

"Well, if Danny is up for it I saw he has a pretty awesome car that he can get back today." Jorel says. "Yeah, but my truck isn't that cool." I say correcting him slightly. Johnny releases me from the hug, which allows Jorel to pull me up to my feet. I make my way over to my bags, grab my converse, and put them on. I follow Jorel to his car, a black 1997 Chevy impala. Charlie and Johnny both have black Cadillac escalades. Must be confusing for them unless they know their number plates off by heart. As far as I know, no one else has cars.

I get in the passenger side and we make our way to my old house. I am a little nervous because I do not know if she is going to be there or not. "Don't be nervous, I checked with Dylan yesterday when he went to finish cleaning up and getting pictures for evidence and it seems she hasn't returned yet and if she does the I will knock her the fuck out." Jorel says, easing my nerves.

I get out of his car once we arrive and go to a stone turtle by the front door. There was no way that I would let her have access to my keys. I lift the turtle up and shake it a little, the keys fall out. "Never knew that people still do that." Jorel said, clearly amused. "Well there was no way that I would keep these in the house with her around." I told him.

My truck is a Hummer H2 in blue. I get in it and follow Jorel back to the house. When we get out Jorel hugs me. "I was so worried when I found you like that last week, so was Johnny and the others." He says. I hug him back. "I know but you have faith in Johnny and Airia's medical experience so you knew I was in safe hands." I told him. Johnny told the cops he had help from Airia to treat the only life threating injury I had.

To tell you the truth, I am bi and have liked Jorel for a while now, I am not a hundred percent sure he likes me back but he acts as if he does. We enter the house and already I can sense a hostile atmosphere. Matt and Dylan are not in the room but Charlie and Johnny are and they do not like whoever is sitting on the sofa that we cannot see.

At first, I think it is Aron because Jorel told me on the way to my old house that he thought he could skip shows and rehearsals whenever he wanted which is why I filled in for him at times which led to them voting him out. Now as I get a better look at who it is my heart races in fear. It is Theresa; I freeze in my spot behind Jorel. Johnny walks over to us and hugs me before leading me to a corner of the room where I was out of her reach. "Why are you here Theresa?" Jorel growls. "I'm here to see Danny and take him home." She says. "I said that night that if you walked out one me then we are through, you walked out on me and left me to die, we are over." I tell her. "The cops will arrest you for what you have done for the past seven months soon Theresa." Charlie spits.

"Well, if you feel that way then I guess this is goodbye." She says before getting up and slapping me in the face one more time before walking out. I hold me cheek while it stings. All of them are angry with her. Jorel is the worst he is "breathing" hard. I know cambions do not need to breathe; it is more of a habit for them. "Guys, she isn't worth this, you said yourselves that the cops will get her, let her rot and forget about her." I say. I walk up to Jorel and put my free hand on his cheek, it seems to calm him and the others down. He looks at me to see if I am just saying it to calm them down or I meant it. When he seems satisfied with his answer, he takes my hand from his cheek and lets it drop to my side. He does the same with my other hand, which is covering my own cheek.

Johnny leaves for the kitchen and Charlie sits down on the sofa. Jorel looks at my cheek, probably seeing a red mark with a white hand mark in the middle. He carefully rubs his thumb on it and I still wince a little. Johnny returns with and icepack wrapped in a tea towel. He hands it to Jorel who gently places it on my cheek. Johnny ruffles my hair before he decides to leave to another room, I guess. I have not had the full house tour yet.

After a few minutes, Jorel removes the icepack and takes it back to the kitchen. I get the sudden urge to go to the bathroom, "Charlie, where is the bathroom?" I ask feeling slightly embarrassed. "Sorry, it's right down the hall second door on your right." He replies. I follow his instructions and sure enough, there is a bathroom.

When I return, Charlie is fighting with Johnny and Jorel. "What if Aron returns? He will find out that we have a human in our coven and take him. He is human for fucksake he will have no chance against him." Charlie says. "Danny might have changed by then; Aron wouldn't come back so soon, he would build up a coven of his own and he is still brooding in his house `cause we booted him out." Jorel replies. I hide behind a wall before they have chance to see me. I am just going to cause more problems for these people; Jorel should have left me that night.

"Don't worry too much Danny; they have been fighting like this before you got here. You're a member of the undead army now, we will keep you safe." Dylan whispers, making me jump. I hug him. "I don't want to bother you guys. It sounds like you have enough problems." I mumble into his shoulder. Curse the height issues. "Deuce? He is small fry and you're not bothering us." Dylan whispers back, wrapping his arms around me protectively.

"Guys, we have got to stop this childish fighting, Aron wants this for us to be divided so he can spend less effort destroying us. We are a coven, which means we protect our own and that includes Danny. No more what if's, when Aron eventually comes back to claim our territory then we will defend it." Dylan says loudly making them all turn around and see us both.

"Danny how much did you hear?" Johnny asked concerned. "Enough to know that Charlie thinks I have no chance, like Jorel said I might be a Cambion by the time he comes back or if I'm not then I can use earplugs. I also know self-defence which might not be great against you guys but it's better than nothing." I say. "He is right about the earplugs, remember that child that slept with those in her ears every day and Aron tried to knock her out when she woke up? Never had a close shave like it." Jorel said.

"Anyway, I came to tell you that it's done." Dylan says. They forget about the fight and leading me upstairs to a room with my name on the door in gold writing. All the doors on this level have the lad's names on them. They open my door leading me inside whilst covering my eyes. When they uncover my eyes, I am in awe.

The walls have been painted red and gold. There is a black fluffy carpet on the floor and the furniture is chocolate brown. The on-suite bathroom is white with expensive looking things in it. All of my room looks expensive. Some of my paintings and my other bands album covers framed on the walls. "Do you like it? We have tried to make it more your style based on what your house was decorated like." Dylan says. I only got input for the bedroom in my old house and it was not anywhere near as amazing as this. "Like it? I love it, it is so amazing thank you guys so much." I say. "I'm glad." Jorel says walking up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

15 minutes later, we find ourselves watching the TV. "And in other news twenty year old Daniel Murillo has been found safe and well. He decided to stay at a close friend's house after splitting with his girlfriend who was arrested on domestic abuse charges late this afternoon." A news reporter says. "I have been on the news?" I ask the others. "Only the story that you have been missing which has been on for about two days now, we are worried that when the world knows you're in the band when we release our new album that Aron is going to attack us based on that story." Jorel starts. "Aron will probably think of us when he hears friends and he knows that we are friends with you." Charlie adds.

I think about what they have been discussing while I was unconscious and when I was not. Their worries seem reasonable however; I know a way to get past this. "While what you have told me is reasonable, you shouldn't worry too much because I have many close friends and they could think that I am with my other band members from Lorene Drive." I told them. "True but we still can't help the worry we feel inside when we know that there is a potential for you to be harmed." Johnny says.

I just grab the remote from his hands and change the channel to one with a comedy movie playing. They give me a look that read what the fuck. "We all need to lighten up a bit and enjoy the time we have where a crazy maniac that name sounds like douche isn't going to destroy us with his singing." I tell them. They burst out laughing at my comment and I just grin.

"You're right, he is probably going to brood for a little bit then disappear and then attack like six hundred years later cause no one is going to go with him." Jorel says. Towards the end of the night, we end up in pairs snuggled up to each other in some way. I end up lying down on one sofa with my head on Jorel's lap and him playing with my hair. Jordan and George are snuggling like lovers on the love seat. Dylan and Matt are sitting kind of slouched with Dylan resting his head on Matt.

"Guy's, we need to feed. It has been a week and we are all going to start feeling the effects from it soon." Jorel says, breaking the relaxing atmosphere. "We didn't go because we were worried about Danny's condition and now he is awake and Aron as far as we know is still here what are we going to do?" Matt asks. "We go for our normal routine but Danny is going with Johnny and I so we can keep an eye on him." Jorel says. "But I'm probably going to end up falling asleep." I tell them. "Aww poor little human." Charlie says. I throw a cushion at him.

They all are changed into sweatpants and jumpers and tell me I should do the same. "I don't own a jumper; Theresa burned all the ones I had." I tell them, looking down ashamed. "Don't worry I got you some when we were decorating your room, they are in the wardrobe." Dylan says ruffling my hair. I fix my hair when I walk into my room and change.

I rush a little bit because I know that they need to feed and soon. I take a glance at the clock. 3am we have three hours to go out and come back. Jorel said that with certain clothes, the daylight does not affect them but the outfits they wear to go feed are not like that. Matt does not need them as he can go out day or night but prefers to wear them as a backup in case.

_**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$~Jorel p.o.v$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$**_

Johnny lets Danny climb onto his back as we leave so he can keep up, as we are faster than humans are. I know Danny is feeling exhaustion and would love nothing more than to be in bed but Aron is still a threat and so is Theresa even if she is in a jail cell. That means we need to keep him with us, kind of as a mother would do with her newborn.

I enter the orphanage first. I have to double check that the room we go to has no awake children. We need to get the essence while there asleep to get the maximum benefits. Johnny follows with Danny silently behind once I give the all clear. Danny would be our lookout.

I take the essence from two children, making sure they are not siblings or twins. All we do is feel the essence spiritually inside and draw enough to satisfy us and not kill them. We normally do this to two or three children each depending on our needs. I do not need much as I have not been using my powers often. Johnny however needs a little more than me as he was analysing and destroying Danny's fevered nightmares he had on the fourth night.

Danny was doing so well while he was unconscious, he did not need oxygen support and was generally okay until late day four where out of nowhere he spiked a fever of about 105°F, which is about 40°C and not good for a human. With Johnny's assistance, I started the process of breaking it then I needed to go to a meeting with the council about Danny so he spent all night continuing what I started and keeping the nightmares at bay. Finally, at about twenty-four hours later, we broke it and he was fine.

Danny saw shadows coming towards the door while Johnny was nearly done with his feed. I motion for Danny to come to me and for Johnny to hide. I take Danny to a wall behind me and use my powers to cover us both in shadows making us practically invisible. Johnny was good at hiding in the places that the women who owned this place never think to look.

"Danny all you gotta do in a situation like this is stay quiet okay? They are not going to see us this way." I whisper as the door opens. I feel him tense up in my arms but he nods. The two women walk around checking each bed to make sure the children are sleeping.

Then my worst fear, one of the children bolt up screaming. They had a nightmare. Johnny did not cause it, as he tends to use a small amount of what he gets to make sure no one wakes. One of the women shush the child and take it out of the room so the others stay sleeping. She then comes back three minutes later with a calm child who goes back to bed and settles back to sleep. "Poor Timmy keeps dreaming about the fire." The woman says. "I hope the counselling helps." The other woman says before they leave the room.

I wait five minutes before I stop using my powers. _ "Johnny is Timmy sleeping?" I telepathically ask. "Just about. I am going to make sure he has no nightmare ever. Counselling never works with nightmares ask Danny." Jonny says back._

"Danny you had counselling and nightmares?" I ask quietly. "It was back when I was little and was in a car accident, this very orphanage sent me to counselling as I had lost my parents and I was having nightmares of the moment they died in the car before I blacked out. All it did was make it worse." He replies quietly. While he is still in my arms, I give him a gentle squeeze.

I get a little top up while Johnny finishes feeding and uses his powers to stop any fire related nightmares. As he is a nightmare Cambion, he can control any aspect of the nightmare.

We decide to leave as Timmy now gives them a reason to come back before the wake up time, which is in two hours. We started the feed at half three and it is now four am, which is the quickest we have ever fed at this place even with the distraction.

Danny climbs back onto Johnny as we enter the alleyway behind. We go to meet the other three at their usual feeding spot before we go back as I need to make sure nothing went wrong.

"He is asleep, he grip just completely loosened." Johnny says as I glance back to him to make sure Danny is okay. I grin. "He has done well for only waking up today, I felt him dozing while they were dealing with Timmy. Bless him I had to keep nudging him before he could fall asleep in my arms." I reply. "I did see he was very tired when you stopped using your powers to hide. "Johnny says, sending me a grin back.

"How long did he last?" Dylan asks as we meet. "Till we were about halfway here but he did struggle with sleep when we had a little incident at the orphanage." I reply. "Aww bless, he has done well though considering everything." Dylan comments. "What happened?" Jordan asks. "We were nearly done when the women came to check and a little seven year old called Timmy just woke up screaming from a nightmare. I had no trouble keeping Danny quiet and hidden but he was falling asleep a little. We finished the feed with no other issues." I tell him. "Ours was uneventful for the most part however; Matt's was cut short as the little girl had earplugs again. He got scared." Jordan says. "If you are desperate for more before our next feed then you can go out in the day to those hippies that sleep in the day not the night." Johnny says before adjusting Danny a little.

"Too heavy?" Matt asks. "No he is actually too light but I need to move him a little cause he fell asleep a while ago and people usually move in their sleep so they don't get sores." Johnny replies. "True, I am a little concerned about his weight but I am sure from Dylan's good food he will gain a bit." I say. I get a chance to look at him, the jumper he was wearing was way too baggy on him and so where his sweatpants but I shouldn't be as surprised, he told Johnny that after most beatings he felt too sick to eat as she mostly went for his stomach and legs.

"Let's go before the sun rises and get him into bed, I don't think he would like waking up more sore than he already is." I say and we race home.

I take Danny from Johnny's back as we enter our house and take him to his room. The others went to their rooms to get a couple of hour's shuteye. We do not really need it but it helps us seem normal to outsiders. As Danny is a human, we will need to adjust our schedule for feeding nights so he can get as much sleep at night as he can without it overlapping into the daytime.

I place him in his bed under the covers and he shifts in his sleep to lie on his side and snuggle with the blanket a little. I chuckle before leaving to get some sleep myself.

As I lie on my bed, Johnny comes in. "Jay, I think he might be the one for you." He says sitting on the edge of my bed. "What do you mean? He is human I cannot date him; the council will not let me. They only just allow us to keep him human until his death has a minimal chance of being on telly. Theresa would have gone to the police saying she killed him and with us taking him and his fame, it would raise some questions." I tell him. "I understand and I should have said I don't mean now. He just got out of the worst possible relationship to be in, I doubt he would want to date anyone for at least a year." Johnny replies. "How will I know if he is the one that I am meant to be with?" I ask him.

He is married to a lovely Cambion and they have a daughter together. She was human when she met but after the homebirth of their little one in which she died in, she had to be changed. He would have had a slow and painful death from losing his soul mate if he did not call me for help.

"You will feel a strange sensation in your chest whenever you are apart for more than 72 hours, like your chest is being set on fire by someone on the inside, unless they expect you to be gone for a while. When they are hurting in anyway no matter how weak or strong you will get the overwhelming urge to comfort them in any way you can. But you will only get it when you're in the relationship." Johnny says.

I give him a little whine to show I do not want to trial a relationship with him only to break his heart if he is not the soul mate. "Don't worry jay the way you acted this morning when Danny broke down in front of us gives me a strong feeling that you are soulmates but unfortunately the only way to find out is when you ask him out, both of you will feel complete even if you didn't think you were missing anything." Johnny says.

"Thanks Johnny. Are they ready to move in yet?" I reply. Johnny wanted his wife and their one year old to move in so that he did not experience the fire and neither did she. That and Ava is cute and is going to be spoiled by her five uncles. "Yeah but I think I should wait until Danny knows about them and is a little more settled in before they move in, what is he going to think when I say hey Danny meet my wife and daughter who are moving in." he says. "He might freak out just a little bit but I'm sure if we arrange meet ups between the three, get him to pick up Ava from the plaything she goes to then he will be fine in a few days." I tell him. He freaked out when I told him about the Cambion status and my friends but I told him more about them and made the three of them meet him individually with me there as support. He never met Dylan before but I was going to then Danny stopped meeting me every week.

Johnny nods. "Well night Jay, see you in a couple of hours unless Danny has a nightmare and needs you." He says. "Night." I reply.

I briefly turn the TV on to see if there are any developments in Danny's story. "We report earlier that Daniel Murillo who went missing just over a week ago has been found safe and well at a friend's house. His girlfriend at the time has since been arrested and charged with domestic abuse and lying to the police. She has been given a life sentence as the judge looked over the case." She starts. "The judge said " I do not need to hear her excuses as the evidence I have of the house and the collection of photos and videos of her injuring him is enough for me to give this sentence. Daniel did everything he could possibly do for her and in return she threw it back in his face." We tried to contact Theresa however she declined to comment." The reporter finished.

I turned it off. I am glad Danny has justice and he does not need to fear her anymore. The next step now is recovery and trying to adjust to a more normal lifestyle. I crawl under the covers and close my eyes just as the sun comes up.

_**Well that is the end of chapter two. Hope you enjoyed. Chapter 3 will be in progress and should be up soon. I now have more ideas thanks to a little brainstorm session I had. If you have any questions or feel affected by anything leave a review or pm me. Happy to give advice or support.**_

_**Also, tell me if you love or hate this, I take constructive criticism only though. Flames do burn. I write the way I do for a reason and portray the characters how I see it suits the story. You can also leave little plot bunnies in the reviews and I will consider them.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello guys, lately I have been very busy setting up my new computer and transferring files and setting games back up and downloading all the custom content I lost. I also realized that word is no longer on my pc and I haven't been able to transfer it or redownload it... I am using word online though. so it should work..**_

_**anyways this is chapter 3 and I haven't started the 4th one yet but I will do now. This is three months since the last chapter making that one around September and this one in November. **_

_**D.p.o.v**_

It has been three months since Jorel saved me and brought me to the house. It took me a few days to get used to living with five men that treat me really nicely then one woman that hit me every time I spoke or did anything she didn't like. it was also hard to get used to the big house and having more freedom to move around and live with more than one other person. I am currently babysitting Ava while the others are "hunting".

Ava and her mother moved in two weeks after I woke up. Johnny kept asking me if I was really fine with it especially having a woman in the house. He thought it was too soon for me as well as I was struggling to cope at the time with all the changes. I knew that he has been waiting to move his wife and daughter in for a while and I actually found it easier to cope now that they were here. Asia cares for all of us so much. Ava is one year old and very cute.

"Danny?" Ava asks holding a teddy in one hand a rubbing her eye with the other one. We were playing together for a while and I thought she had gone to sleep. "Do you want me to tuck you in little one?" I ask her. She nods and I make my way over to her to pick her up. I know it is way past her bedtime but as long as she is fast asleep before mum and dad get home and they don't know then it is okay.

I carry her up the stairs to her bedroom next to her parents room. I shift her in my arms so she is now lying down in my arms. I then sing a Spanish lullaby I picked up from when I was younger. Ava won't understand the words or what it means now but she falls asleep to it. I gently place her in her crib and tuck the blanket in. Quietly I walk out.

No one has seen or heard from Aron since they kicked him out of the house. They assume he has left Los Angeles for good. I on the other hand am not so sure. He is probably still here keeping a low profile and waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack while their guard is down. Dam I watch way to many superhero movies.

Jorel told me that Theresa is in prison for life. I hope I don't have to see her again anytime soon. I don't think I would handle it well if I did. I would probably have a panic attack if I saw her right now. I have been recovering a lot quicker now I am not there. A few weeks ago Airia came to see how I was doing and to take the stitches out. she said I am healing well from the operation and most of the bruises are gone.

I walk downstairs and sit on the sofa for a minute. I didn't hear the others coming home. "Danny, yo come back to us." Dylan says clicking his fingers in my face making me jump. Johnny was standing behind him. "sorry must of zoned out." I tell them. Dylan pats my shoulder. "it's fine, go to bed now you look tired." Johnny tells me."night guys." I tell them. "night Danny-boy." they reply.

God it freaks me out when they do that. The creepy twin thing just aghh. It's like something out of a horror movie. They could be like the shining twins. They told me that they never intend to say stuff in sync like that but it happens a lot. I go back upstairs but to my room this time.

Tonight is quite warm for late autumn early winter. I chose to only wear sweatpants to bed. I crawl into the sheets and smile. It feels great to be happy going to bed for a change and not having to worry about things. This is the best bed ever. It feels like I am lying on a marshmallow it is so comfy. I manage to fall asleep before my head hits the pillow.

___**$~$~$~$~$~The next morning~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$**_

I wake up to Jorel perched on the end of the bed watching me carefully. He was studying every inch of me like he had never seen a human sleep before. He didn't even know I was awake. "Morning crazy man." I say hiding the grin that was about to make an appearance. . "Morning Danny, I am not crazy your the last one up today and Johnny was getting paranoid so he sent me to check on you." Jorel tells me.

"Nah, you wanted to see me shirtless and see me finally sleep peacefully. I was really tired yesterday so I slept a little longer." I tell him. "Ah no you got me. Well Johnny was worried but it was good to see you sleep peacefully for a change." he says before ruffling my hair.

I get dressed ready for my morning run. I do normally eat something before I go. I run everyday out of habit. I did it while I was living with her so I had a chance to escape a morning beating before she went to work. It was also the only way I could keep my fitness up to a decent standard.

"Hello fairies." I say as I enter the kitchen. Ava giggles like normal at my not very creative nicknames for the guys that I say on the mornings when I am in a good mood when I get up. Which is not often as I tend to have nightmares from recent events. The Timmy incident also brought back memories of my parents deaths which I thought I had left in the past. Johnny has tried to remove the nightmares like he has successfully done with Timmy but so far it hasn't worked.

"Well hello chirpy, what makes you so happy this morning?" Dylan asks me. " I'm not in a super happy mood, I normally say stuff like that to make Ava giggle." I tell him. "Okay, I made you breakfast." Johnny says walking behind me as I sit down and placing the plate of bacon pancakes with some maple syrup on top. He hugs me from behind and I wrap my arm over his.

Soon breakfast is over and after cleaning mine and Ava's dishes I decide it is a good time to go for my run. I shout the to guys that I'm leaving for the run and I hear a few okays in response. I put my headphones in and start. My playlist mostly consists of songs from Swan Songs, Romantic Wealth and whatever songs I like at the time.

I run a total of twelve miles each time. Six there and six back to different locations so I don't get bored of running to the same place everyday. Sometimes my runs are longer when I have more need to work things out and gather my thoughts and what is left of my sanity. Sometimes my runs are shorter when the weather is bad or I don't feel motivated to run the full twelve miles. There have been a few occasions where I have chosen not to run at all but they are rare.

I slow down to a walking pace as I hit a pedestrian hotspot. There seems to be a lot more business people walking to work today, I wonder if the train broke down or the bus service is running so late they gave up. Suddenly a rough hand grabs me harshly and drags me towards the alley way I just stopped at because there was too many people to walk through.

I get a chance to look at the face of the person who grabbed me. It's Deuce, the former lead singer of the band I am now in. I recognize his face from pictures but until now I have never met him. "Aron." I growl, deciding not to call him Deuce because I will probably end up calling him douche and get killed. "Fuck-boy." he replies. I manage to tear my arm away from his grip. "You're not going anywhere so don't even think about running."he says. "I wasn't going to run, I just didn't want to lose my arm" I spit. God he is annoying.

"So did they tell you why they kicked me out?" he asks using air quotations for "kicked me out." I go silent not answering him. They have told me bits and pieces of it like Jorel said he never showed up to shows he was very lazy and they had to bend over backwards to accommodate his picky needs. But I didn't really want to know as it didn't really concern me. I guess he hates silence so he slaps my cheek. "Speak." he commands.

"No they didn't because I told them I wasn't really interested, I can figure it out for myself" I say. "Okay then Fuck-boy why do you think I was kicked out?" he asks with an evil grin and air quotations. Did I already say he was annoying? "The power got to your head and they were sick of being treated like peasants by you when you became an arrogant brat." I say with irritation in my voice. "That's a load of lies, they were jealous because the girls were screaming my name more than theirs." he says.

I roll my eyes. The cockiness from the guys must of rubbed off on me because I don't normally say stuff like this. I also hate being called Fuck-boy, its so unoriginal. "Of course." I say, my voice now dripping with sarcasm. He refrains from hitting me again because he knows they guys may find out. "Don't forget who control's Los Angeles. Me." he says.

"That's bull the council say Jorel and they other own it." I blurt out. Shit I was not suposed to say that. He knows I am human and he didn't know I knew all about them. "How do you know about the council? Your supposed to be the stupid little human that knows nothing." He asks now curious and slightly angry. "Jorel told me not long after I moved in." I say, a lie but it would be worse if he knew the truth that I have known for years.

"Nevermind. They won't be in control for much longer. Once I return Los Angeles will be mine and unfortunately for you, you will be dead before you see my great victory." he says. Typical villain. Before I get the chance to open my mouth and ask what bullshit are you talking about he stabs my neck with a thick needle and pushes the plunger. Whatever liquid now entering my bloodstream burns. He takes the needle out of my neck once all the stuff is gone and fleas like the pussy he is. He also takes the needle with him meaning if the others can't find out what it is then I'm screwed.

The burn soon goes and I am able to complete the run, a little later than I would of liked to but I couldn't control the situation. "What held you up? You normally tell us if it is a late run." Charlie asks when I finally walk through the front door to see them all sat on the sofas watching the door. "Some tourists wanted pictures and directions, I also got stuck behind some businessmen." I say. Part of it is a lie but I don't want them to know the truth yet. I don't want to worry them or trigger a massive manhunt. 

I have no idea what was in the needle or what effect it is going to have on me but for now the burning sensation I felt in my neck has gone and I feel okay. My neck is a bit tender to touch at the place the needle went in but I should expect that for a few hours as it was roughly stabbed in. Everything seems normal about me at the moment Healthwise.

_**~two hours later~**_

The burn from before has returned with a mission. To give me discomfort and to spread to my head. I don't know how long it will be until I feel burning across my body but for now it is in my head and my neck. The burning feels like someone is setting fire to my veins with matches and when it goes away the relight it. A small headache as decided to join the party as well making me feel a bit like crap.

I am currently at the breakfast bar with Matt as I just had some lunch. I let out a groan and decide to turn my arms into a makeshift pillow and lay my head on top. This makes the headache a little bit more bearable. "What's the matter Danny?" Matt asks me quietly. "Head hurts." I whisper. I hear his clothes rustling a little and a a few cupboards opening and closing as quietly as possible. "Danny head up bud." Matt says. In front of me now is a glass of orange juice and a pill. I put the pill in my mouth and wash it down with the drink.

I noticed someone had entered the room while my head was on my arms. "Is everything okay?" Jorel asks worried. "Yeah, I just had a little headache." I tell him spinning round in the bar stool to look at him. "He has just taken one 400 mg ibuprofen tablet." Matt adds. Jorel walks over to me and places his hand on my forehead. "hmm, your a little warm." he comments. He then wraps his arms around me and I relax into the awkward cuddle.

"Jorel, what's that on his neck?" Matt asks. Jorel pulls out of the hug and takes a close look at my neck on the right side after a quick look at the left side. "Just a little cat scratch I think." Jorel says. They then look at me expected the explanation. "Tourist had a not nice parrot." I say. Of course I never saw him but they think I did. However there is a guy that actually brings his parrot on holiday with him. "Ouch, you need to get that cleaned, Johnny is in his room and he will do it for you." Jorel says.

I get up and head towards Johnny's room. He looks busy drawing something. I don't want to disturb him but he already knows I am here and looks up from his sketchpad. "Are you busy? I can come back later." I say, a little nervous. He can be intimidating at times. "No I'm not, what's up Danny-boy?" he asks. " I got attacked by the parrot and Jorel sent me to get my neck cleaned." I tell him. Johnny is silent but pats the bed for me to sit down before getting up to get his first aid kit from the other side of the room.

"Let's have a look." he says looking at the mark on the right side of my neck Matt discovered. He then opens an alcohol wipe from the first aid kit and gently wipes it over the mark on my neck. I let out a small hiss when it makes contact with the mark.

"I'm sorry but it has to be done." Johnny says. "I know, it just stings a bit." I tell him. He carefully goes over the mark until he deems it to be clean. "Well the good news is it is only a little puncture mark probably from the claw that got lucky and got grip." he starts. "There is bad news isn't there" I say while he pauses. "Yes, we don't know if the parrot had any disease that can transfer itself to you through the puncture and it has been a few hours since you got it and not told us." he finishes. He opens another compartment of his kit and gets a small plaster and rips it open and places it over the mark. "I didn't notice it until Matt pointed it out I didn't think the parrot actually harmed me." I say.

He pulls me onto his lap and I snuggle into him a little. These guys have turned me into a little cuddly teddy bear. I don't mind because it is quite relaxing and comforting. "Well we will have to keep an eye on you just to make sure you're okay." he says wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"Is he okay now?" Jorel asks when he walks in. I had just started to doze off and the burning had faded a considerable amount."Yeah he is fine Jorel it was just a tiny puncture wound not much to worry about, it has been cleaned and disinfected and covered to protect it." Johnny explains. Now I am starting to think Jorel likes me. "I decide some cuddle time was in order after the nightmares he has had lately."Johnny adds.

Jorel decides to join our cuddle turning it into a human or human and cambion sandwich. They are like the bread keeping the filling from falling out. Okay maybe I have lost my mind if I am comparing us to food. "You're not as warm as before." Jorel comments. "Ibuprofen." I reply, snuggling into the sandwich.

"Sorry to eat the sandwich but the council just showed up." Charlie says making the sandwich fall apart as Jorel gets up. "Okay we are coming now." Jorel says walking towards Charlie who is standing in the doorway. I get off Johnny's lap. I don't know if I am going to be required or not.

Johnny walks to his doorway. He turns to look at me. "Come on Danny. They are probably going to make a request to meet you soon so why not now" he says holding his hand out for me. I follow behind them refusing to take his hand as I am too nervous to get too close to them around the big leaders.

In the living room there are the rest of the band and Asia. Ava must been taking a nap or something and I don't think they want to see her anyway. There are three strangers by the fireplace, who I assume are the first one I see is a tall, muscular man with red hair. I mean red hair not ginger. The second is a tall slender woman with long black hair tied into a tight ponytail. I am not sure if they are friendly people. The last is a shorter slightly chubby man with ginger hair in a sort of quiff. The first man has a haircut which is typical of a young man from around the late 1940*s. That is the only way I can describe it.

They are quick to notice that I have tried to hide behind the boys. I am a new face so I stand out more. "So this is the boy you spoke of." The redhead says when he sees me and I try to hide more. "You forget Hayden he is of age now." the smallest says. "Quit it Elijah he is a boy in our eyes he is still quite young." the woman says. I send Johnny a confused look as I have no idea what they are talking about. "Anastasia, Hayden and Elijah I hate to interrupt you but this is Danny Murillo and right now he is incredibly confused." Johnny says.

I assume they have been around for a while as they are the leaders and they speak with a soft posh tone which one would assume was spoken in earlier times before slang and cuss words were invented and now I have started using it. Johnny also uses it around them and I think the others do to. That will be something that I will get used to in time I guess.

They were facing each other when they were talking but when Johnny mentioned me they all turned to face me making me more nervous. "We are really sorry Danny we aren't used to people who a new to our way of life and our terms." Hayden says. I give them a small smile which lets them know I accept their apology. "When you turn twenty-one you are of age in our laws."Elijah says. "This means that you can legally be changed by the leader of your coven when you chose. We normally don't allow humans to become cambions before that unless special situations arise." Anastasia says. I nod to show I understand now what they are talking about as I am too afraid to talk.

Hayden looks me up and down a couple of times and then tilts his head in confusion as if he was working something out. Something about me seems to be troubling him a lot and I am not sure what it is. The other two don't seem to notice this and neither do the guys and Asia. "Come with me a minute." he tells me. I follow him outside to the back garden where the others can't hear us and I don't think they can use their mind reading abilities.

"I sense a lethal poison is spreading through your veins. Has anything happened recently?" he asks talking to me softly like a caring parent. I can't lie to him, he is the leader of the cambion council and might need to know about my incident with Aron. " Aron dragged me into an alleyway and we had a verbal fight then he injected me with a needle and ran away with it. The others think it was a parrot attack. I have worried them enough recently I had to lie to them so I don't worry them more." I tell him.

He places a hand on my shoulder. "I won't tell them but I think they will learn soon, this will kill you soon. I think you are a very selfless person and that is a good quality but putting your life at risk to stop them worrying them is a dangerous thing to do and you shouldn't make a habit of it. It will be better for them to know as soon as it happens than a few days later when you are lying on the cot clinging to life." he says starting in the soft tone and ending in a scolding parent tone. While he is talking the burning returns and hasn't spread any further. The headache is replaced by a major dizzy spell which makes me nearly fall flat on my face if Hayden hadn't of caught me and helped me get upright.

"I'm sorry." I say quietly. "It's okay little one I know you don't mean to do this. You aren't used to people helping you Jorel told me. he says his tone back to the soft one. He helps me get back to the others and we are greeted by Jorel who wraps his arm around my waist and takes most of my weight. Hayden returns to the others. "He is just dizzy from a test we did." he lies. Jorel takes me to a chair and makes me sit down. " We think Danny will be an amazing addition to the Los Angeles coven."Elijah announces. Anastasia remains silent but smiles.

Soon they say goodbye and leave back to the Los Angeles cambion headquarters. I take some time to think about what Hayden just told me about my fate. I am destined to die by Aron's hand it seems. I will probably have a painful death and the little issues I am having on and off now will get worse, stronger, and more frequent.

"Earth to Danny Murillo." Charlie says loudly breaking me out of my thoughts and making me jump. "You zoned out again Danny." Johnny says when I look at them confused. "Sorry I was just thinking about something." I tell them. "It's okay, care to share what sent you into such deep thoughts?" Jorel asks. I can't tell them yet, I have not come to terms with it myself yet. I shake my head. "Well okay then if you don't want to then we won't force you." Matt says.

"How are you feeling now?" Dylan asks. "Not dizzy anymore." I tell them honestly. "That's good to hear but dude stop zoning out on us. It is a bit freaky."Charlie says ruffling my hair. "It's not my fault, I can't help it." I say fixing my hair. Charlie rolls his eyes at me so I decide to act like at like diva and fake storm out of the room to go to my own.

I love the guys a lot like brothers and Asia like a sister, they have done so much for me lately. They have given me a better job and a better home with protection from scary women. Right now though I need some time alone to try and process everything that has happened in the past 24 hrs.

The council seemed like really nice people. They didn't judge me or show any dislike which is good. I thought that because I am a human and I know bits and pieces about them and what they do they would have been mad at me or Jorel but I guess all the meetings that he went to about me while I was unconscious gave him chance to explain his reasoning. Aron might of left Los Angeles for good now however he has left me dying... Great.

Suddenly a song idea enters my head. I quickly grab my notebook from the table and flip it open to the song "pour me". I have nearly written the song with Johnny's help because they need new songs for their second album. I was missing the part of the song to make it complete and have a decent chance of making on to the album. Now I have the perfect idea in mind.

_Pour me_

_D- Time just seems to go on and on, on and on, and on and on. Life inside a bottle all alone, all alone the bottles gone._

_J3T- I'm not just a man with these broken dreams, even I can go to heaven if I part the sea._

_D- What's life inside a bottle if it's gone?_

_J3T- one more song and I'm finally free. I'll meet you here in heaven between the sea. `Cause I'm not just a man with these broken dreams. that __even I can go to heaven if I part the sea so._

I sing my parts out loud to an imaginary tune. Well it is the tune that I hope goes with the song. "you finished pour me?" Johnny asks. I didn't know he had entered or heard me singing it. "Yeah, I just thought of that part now." I tell him after jumping a little. "Sounds amazing, great job." he tells me. I blush slightly. "Thanks." I say. "You're welcome. I came to tell you that dinner is on the table and Ava is desperate to try yours." he says. I chuckle and we both head towards the kitchen. Johnny is a faster walker then me so he is already there.

Halfway down the stairs I get dizzy again. I have no one to help me now so I just stop on the middle of the stairs. The guys no longer need me to be taken with them when they go hunting so they go at anytime. The prefer night still but sometimes go in the day. I wait two minutes before continuing. It has got to be food related and not killer poison. When I enter the kitchen I see Ava reaching for my plate. "Ava you can't steal my food." I tell her. She pouts but soon happily returns to eating her own. I start eating the sweet and sour prawns that have been ordered for me.

Once we are both done eating I wash and dry mine and Ava's dishes. "I'll put them away." Johnny says. I think he knows I am a little short for the cupboard that the plates are stored in. Asia took Ava upstairs for her bath so it is just Johnny and I in the kitchen. "Thanks." I tell him. "No problem.. Danny what really happened today?" He asks me. Oh god am I that much of an open book to him. I have no choice here either I have to tell him about Aron. "I didn't see a tourist I saw Aron. We had a little confrontation and he injected me with poison and now it is going to kill me." I explain, only now do tears start building up.

"Oh Danny why didn't you tell me in the first place?"he asks. "I didn't know what he injected me with until Hayden told me and you guys have done so much for me in the past few months it makes me feel like a burden to tell you these things and I didn't want to worry you." I tell him honestly while the tears start making their way down my face. Johnny wipes my tears before wrapping his arms around my waist tightly. "Shhh Danny, it's okay you're our little brother we will always worry about you. Jorel can make you one of us when you go." he says rubbing my back as well. I wrap my arms around his waist and bury my head into his chest until I calm down.

About ten minutes after I calmed down the burning returns and it has now spread to my chest and is a bit stronger. I now feel light headed and like I could pass out at any point.I need to tell Johnny this now before it gets to late." Johnny I feel like I am going to faint." I tell him. "Do you feel anything else?" he asks. "I feel a burning in my head, neck and chest." I tell him.

Suddenly he picks me up bridal style and carefully carries me to the living room back to the cot that I woke up on three months ago after they saved me. Dylan was watching the TV but as he saw me getting carried in he hovers nearby. "I need a cloth and cold water please Dylan." he orders. Dylan leaves to get the stuff.

Johnny removes my shirt and the plaster before making me lie down on the cot. Dylan returns with a bowl of water and two flannels. Johnny takes one from Dylan as he sets the bowl down. He dips the flannel into the water and squeezes most of the water out. He folds the flannel and places it on my forehead I shiver a little but it soothes my skin. "Dylan use the other flannel to cool is torso down please." Johnny instructs.

I can barely focus. The burning got slightly more intense than before. Then the cold water soaks into my skin. I let out a content sigh. "You still with us Danny?" Johnny asks me while he quickly re dampens the flannel on my forehead as my built up fever quickly heats the flannel up. "Just about." I manage to say. I let out a small hiss of pain when something touches my neck. It is still really sore to touch. "Sorry" Dylan says.

"Johnny, what's wrong with him?" Jorel ask. "Turns out it Aron that Danny saw not a tourist. Aron injected poison in his neck and now he is dying." Johnny says. Dylan and Jorel gasp. I am surprised they are not angry at me. Dylan finished his attempt to cool my body down and reduce my fever a little. I feel someone running their hands through my hair and it felt relaxing.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Jorel asks me worried. "Aron fled the city after and I hate worrying you." I say. "Hayden told him that it is going to kill him." Johnny adds. "Aron is going to die for the second time real soon." Jorel growls. Now here is the reaction I was expecting. Jorel would get Charlie and Dylan and probably go on a manhunt. I find one of his hands and hold in the strongest grip I could manage.

"I need you here." I tell him. There is a lot of truth behind what I said. Jorel gives me a lot of comfort. I didn't want Jorel to leave because he wouldn't find Aron anytime soon. "Danny's right. He could die at anytime and if you're out hunting Aron there is a high chance of you not finding him and us losing Danny for good." Johnny tells him and Jorel seems to be calm for now.

The burning spreads to my abdomen making me whimper as it become more uncomfortable. "Where now?" Johnny asks me as if he was able to read my mind. I manage to point to my abdomen with my free hand. Dylan hands Johnny the cloth and he gently goes over it with the other cloth. It soothes my skin but doesn't take the burning away completely.

"I don't like this." I manage to say. Jorel offers me a sad smile and resumes running his fingers through my hair. "I know and if there was anyway I could share the pain with you or even take it away then you know I would." he tell me. "I know." I say quietly. Was this his way of admitting his love to me? I doubt it. He has had dates with a nice young cambion girl who's name I don't know.

Charlie and Matt enter the room, I guess Jorel called them using the telepathic communications. They kneel at the foot of the cot."Johnny, how long has he got?" Charlie asks. I guess that they also know everything I have told Johnny. "It is hard to say, Aron has the needle so I can't identify the poison but it could be any time from now and six days from today." he says sadly. The light headed feeling gets worse and before I can tell anyone I black out.

_**~Jorel p.o.v**_

Danny only just passed out. I feel extremely guilty for bringing him into this situation and our fight with Aron. I never wanted Danny to die like this where he has no choice over how he goes. But if I left him with Theresa then we would probably be dead by now. "George is there anyway we can ease this?" I ask as he changes the cloth once again as Danny's fever heats the cloth. "I can give him an injection that will end it all as quickly and painlessly as possible but I am not sure if the poison will prevent its effects." George tells me.

I don't leave my spot by Danny's head but I need a minute to think about my options. Danny is slowly dying. I can either let it happen naturally and have to watch him suffer or let Johnny give the injection and it all goes smoothly and painlessly and I can begin the change process. However the injection could fail and Danny will die the horrible way.

Dylan wipes down Danny's torso again. Even in his unconscious state Danny lets out a little whine when Dylan finishes and his fever makes the water evaporate. I put my hand on his forehead allowing Jordan to get a new cloth to see if we can bring his fever down at all. I estimate it to be around 102°F maybe 103°F which is starting to approach dangerous levels. I am surprised his fever has come on so quickly after dinner but if he has poison in his blood then I should be expecting this.

I make my decision. "Try the injection, if it fails then we are just going to have to wait it out." I say. George turns to look at me to see if I mean my answer. "Are you sure? If this works then you will have to begin the change and I don't know if you will both make it." he says. "We will cross that bridge when we get to it. I have been taking a little more essence than normal trips to prepare." I say. "It wasn't that that worries me. We have no way to identify the poison in Danny's blood. We have no idea if it can affect us as well as it will remain in his blood." Johnny points out. I pause he is making good points here.

I have not got time to think this through completely as Danny's life depends on this. "We have to try it at least. I don't think any of us in this room or Asia will want to see Danny suffer. We can get a tiny amount of untainted blood for Jorel to change him, he has enough for three people right now." Matt says. George makes a discontent noise before getting up to get the stuff he needs. He doesn't want to lose anyone in our coven.

I look at Danny's neck to see a little trickle of blue liquid coming from the site. "Jordan, will Airia be able to get this analyzed in time"? I ask. Jordan looks at Danny's neck as well. "I'm not sure but I think if she pulls a few strings she could be able to get it done. Then we can know for sure if it will harm you." He replies. George returns mid conversation.

"I got this so you can collect a sample." He says handing the little vial to me. I catch enough of the liquid in it to make a decent sample for Airia. I seal it without touching the blue stuff and hand it to Jordan. "You know where to go with this." I tell him. He nods and runs off, grabbing his car keys on the way. George recovers the site so no more stuff leaks out which could hurt us.

He prepares a small site on Danny's arm for the injection to go in. This might hopefully work. I don't want him to go the other way. My own death was a torture. I remember the pain of dying when all my organs failed at once. George quickly inserts the needle into Danny's vein and pushes the plunger in. Danny makes a little noise. "It's okay buddy." I tell him running my fingers through his now damp hair.

That should work now and hopefully he will go peacefully. We wait a couple of minutes to see if anything happens. It doesn't seem to be working as Danny should have gone by now. "I guess you were right but there is no harm in trying right?" I say once we are certain it has failed. "Yes Danny shouldn't feel any worse because of that but now we have to do it the hard way." George says rubbing Danny's arm. Dylan texts Jordan to say that it failed but we still need to know what the poison is before he dies.

Jordan replies saying that they are looking at it now and they are testing it out on his blood which he has donated a little bit of. He said Airia will call me with the results and that he is coming back after he stops at our clothes store to get Danny's order put in. We have his clothes size so we can make the special clothes that we have to protect ourselves from the sun so we can be a band.

I can't believe this has happened in the short space of a day. I was not expecting this again. I was hoping that Danny could learn a little more about our ways and things before he died so he wasn't such a lost puppy. We had begun to teach him our ways in between our song writing is a fast learner I will give him that.

_**~summary of the next few days by Jorel**_

_Danny's condition remained the same the second day as it the on the first day when we learned he was dying. His symptoms mostly consisted of the following:_

_Fever of _103°F

_Fevered nightmares_

_long periods of unconsciousness_

_confusion_

_nausea_

_vomiting_

_you get an idea. It wasn't good. He has times where he struggled to recognize who we were and thought we were there to hurt him. It took us a few hours to get him to calm down and know that we were here to help him not hurt him._

_The third day was the same as the second but we saw a bit of a deterioration in his condition. He was getting sicker and only managed to stay awake for 10 minutes at a time. Ava now saw her uncle like this and tried to keep him calm after a nightmare and it worked. She plays nearby to his cot and sometimes gives him her stuffed animal to keep him company._

_On the fourth day he died. He started off bad that morning and it continued until he painfully passed in my arms. He was crying in pain for most of it so I cuddled him to try and bring him some comfort in his final hours. It worked for little bits at a time but then the pain got worse as all his systems started shutting down. He managed to stay awake right to the end and that day. _

_I felt like he should have been unconscious all day as he was the three days leading up to it but he wasn't. I would be lying if I said that we didn't cry for a moment when he passed. Airia gave us the results of the tests she did and the poison that killed Danny doesn't have any affect on us to it is safe for me to bring him back._

_She also told me that Theresa had a child a couple of weeks ago. They did DNA tests on the little girl that she gave birth to and it is Danny's little one. She said that unfortunately Theresa has the baby so Danny can't see her when he gets better but they said that once the child who they have named Scarlett Murillo is three months old she will be placed in joint custody of Danny and Theresa's current partner. This is good news and I told Danny that he has a little girl that looks exactly like him but I am unsure if he will remember this or think it is a fever delirium of some sort._

_I'm not sure how he is going to react to the change. It involves pain a bit like his death. I know that Danny is a strong guy who doesn't let many things bother him for too long before he is back to this bright bubbly personality we have now seen from him._

_I will remember the moment he cried my name out as the pain started to get worse. His voice similar to a small child who was scared. I immediately was at his side saying soothing words and stroking his hair to try and get the tears to stop. It didn't work so I carefully lifted him into my arms and gently rocked him in the rocking chair which had been moved into the living room.I refrained from using words like it is going to be okay because we both knew that the end result was death. This will be in my memories for as long as I live._

_I have started the change now. The blood transfer was successful and he came back. He didn't wake up for a few hours but it was okay. He was a little childlike when he woke up but some people are when the change is about to begin. It mostly depends on your background and childhood. Considering Danny and his brothers lost their parents when he was five gave for a pretty rough childhood and the abuse he suffered for seven months prior to our intervention also makes it likely for him to act this way._

_I spent most of the four day change period with Danny on the rocking chair. It seems to be our favorite spot at the moment. Just sitting there like the old man I should be with a young child like twenty one year old man just spending hours gently rocking back and forth to keep him calm. It does send him to sleep occasionally so I quietly watch a television show or a movie that they put on. _

_**~present day J. ~ Day 4 of change.**_

Danny is currently sitting on my lap as we both watch the sunrise. The rocking chair is such a good relaxation tool for us. I forgot how much family life can be stressful. Ava is amazing and so well behaved and Danny is good too. We haven't had humans in our coven for so long it just takes a bit of time to get used to it.

"It's okay Danny you have been so amazing putting up with everything that has happened so far this week." I tell him as he starts whimpering again. I start the slow rocking movement that calms him down. The whimpers have become more frequent which tells me that the process is going to end soon. It started to work but it soon fails as he is still whimpering.

Danny gets a bit tense in my arms and I know that the change is at its end. I stop rocking as I feel it won't help him right now. "Jorel." he says quietly. I rub his arm gently. "I'm still here Danny the change is almost over I promise." I tell him. He goes limp for a second and then is back to some form of normality. He seems more aware now than he was before and is just looking around adjusting.

"Hey Danny you did it, how do you feel now?" I ask him letting him go to see what he does and how he reacts. He stays on my lap, and looks up at me his milk chocolate eyes staring into mine with such a brighter light inside. "A lot better than I have the past few days." he says, his cheeks suddenly going red.I chuckle, little Danny is embarrassed about something. "What you blushing for?" I ask. He hides his face in my chest. "I'm not blushing." he mumbles.

I have never ever seen this side of Danny before. I think I like it. It is good teasing material for Funny Man though. Anything that guy can tease someone for he will do it until it gets old. I know Danny likes me back, we have gained a strong bond over the past few months. I felt a little spark when I started the change process and I don't think that is ever gonna leave.

I have had more time to grow fond for Danny. I was the first person he opened up with Johnny coming in close second and surprisingly Charlie coming in third. Who knew that Charlie Scene can be sympathetic to people. It took Danny a few days to even say hello to Asia but once we explained everything to her she completely understood his strange shy behavior he showed.

He trusted Airia as she helped save his life so when she came to check on him he was okay with her. I swear that girl is looking less like her brother as she grows up. He has a baby face and she has a more mature face. She will change in time. She says that her work comes first so she is going to wait a few more years to do it. She is twenty six now. She doesn't know a lot about us so we don't breach any laws.

Arina, Aron's younger sister is a different story. She could practically be a one hundred year old cambion because of the amount of things she has been taught about us. Aron has no idea how much trouble that could get him or even us in as it breaks the rules that we have been so strictly taught by Hayden himself. If they know a certain amount of stuff about our race and they are human then they should be either changed or killed.

I let Danny have a few minutes to get himself together and to feel comfortable with this new change. "Is it done?" George asks. "Yeah he just got a little cuddly." I reply with a little smile. George chuckles like I did. "Is it scary being like this?" he asks Danny. "A little bit but I think I can get used to it soon." Danny says looking at George with a shy smile.

I will need to inform Hayden, Elijah and Anastasia that Danny is now a cambion and he will need training. I have no idea what type he is going to be but all signs I have seen so far indicate that he could be a siren/ sandman. I did say when Aron first left that I wasn't going to have another sandman in my coven as I wasn't sure about their loyalty and how they would behave but Danny is the complete opposite of Aron so I am not worried about him trying to make Los Angeles sleep forever like Aron planned for several months. Danny also won't skip shows or make us bend over backwards.

"Shall we try letting him get essence for himself today"? George asks me. "I suppose we could try later on today, Danny seems to be amazing at adapting." I reply. We knew Danny was still on my lap we want him to get used to compliments as well. He hides his face in my chest again as he blushes. "Aww Danny, are you blushing again?" I ask him. "No." he mumbles and this time tries to hide his face even deeper into my chest. "Little Danny can't take a compliment?" George says out loud. I chuckle as Danny reacts like the shy person he is.

"Okay, we should stop teasing him now I don't think he can hide himself anymore." I say after we laugh for a few minutes at Danny's expense. "Thank you." Danny says finally lifting his head up to look at the two of us. His cheeks have a slight red tint but once he calms down it should go. Today we have to go and pick up Danny's new clothes from the shop. Well it is mostly all Danny's clothes he already owns and a few new things that have been made for him. They have been altered to protect him from the sun.

Cambions to tend to suffer a bit in the sun depending on what type you are. My skin blisters and burns and if I stay in the sun for too long I could die. Matt can easily wander around in the daylight and it won't affect him at all. Jordan gets a bit lethargic at first and then it will start to burn. George is similar to me and we don't get lethargic. Danny and Dylan will only get lethargic. Once we are in shaded areas we are okay. This is a side effect of being demonic beings that live forever. There has to be a downside to it, it is a bit like when humans sunbathe too much and they burn.

Around two hours later Asia brings Ava down for her breakfast and the others must be sleeping still as they didn't get back until five am. "Morning Ava, Morning Asia." I say from my seat. Asia turns with Ava in her arms and smiles seeing Danny looking at them. "Morning Jorel, morning Danny." She says. Ava's eyes light up as she sees her uncle Danny. "Uncle Danny, Uncle Jay." She shouts smiling.

We let them get on with their breakfast things. It will be a bit weird for Danny not to be joining them but we don't need to eat as often as we used to. He will join them at the table soon but for now as he is so new he will be sick if he attempts to eat food. Ava seems to be desperate to hug Danny and as soon as she is lifted out of her high chair she runs over to us.

I lift Danny from my lap and switch so he is sitting on his own on the chair and I am now standing to one side. "Hello Ava." he says smiling as Ava makes grabby hands for him. He complies and lifts her onto his lap. They snuggle for a few minutes. "Uncle Danny better?" Ava asks. "Yeah Uncle Danny is a lot better now." He replies. She smiles and hugs him tightly.

I bring down some of my clothes for Danny to wear to go out until we get his back. "These will help you with the sun." George explains as he looks unsure at my clothes. "All your clothes are at the store we are going to so you have to wear these until we get them back." I add. "Okay." he says and gets changed. I picked my clothes as I thought I was the closest to Danny's size so they wouldn't be massive on him. it turns out I was wrong. He looked like a little kid who had borrowed his older brothers clothes. They were huge on him. I forgot that Danny is a bit shorter than I am .

Dylan holds his laughter as he enters the living room to see Danny in my clothes. "Don't you dare. I am getting my own clothes back soon." Danny says. "I thought they would fit better on him to be honest." I admit to them. "You forgot Danny is shorter than you." Dylan says. "Yeah but if we were the same size then they would have fitted better." Danny says looking annoyed at Dylan.

Danny gets up on unsteady feet. He takes a little step and we stand ready to catch him if he falls flat on his face. Cambions are a lot faster than humans are so Danny could have some issues with getting used to speed and might fall over a few times. Danny takes another step which is a little more confident than the last and he continues until he reaches me.

He smiles at me feeling proud of himself. "Good job dude." Jordan says grinning, he knows how difficult walking would be for a new cambion. He fell flat on his face the first time. "You only say that because he didn't fall flat on his face like you did." Dylan says. Danny chuckles and doesn't comment.

Soon I decide to take Danny to the shop. The shop is called Gothic Empire. It has a normal gothic clothes store in the front and in the back is where the cambions go to get their orders. It is in downtown Los Angeles and cambions from all over the world tend to shop here online or come and visit.

Danny is a little awestruck when he sees the shop. It is quite a large shop and looks awesome. "come on Danny let's go inside." I tell him and lead him into the shop. Inside is full of all the gothic stuff and a black curtain leads to where we shall be going in a few minutes. I walk up to the cashier with Danny following behind me keeping close.

"Hello Jorel, what can we help you with today?" the lovely human cashier asks me. His name is Mark and he is a nice guy who has been working here for the last twenty years and has only seen me a handful of times and doesn't question why I don't look like I have aged at all. "Hello Mark, we have come to see Michael if he is around." I reply.

Mark looks behind me to see Danny looking around but remaining by my side. "Who is this then?" he asks pointing to Danny. Danny turns around to see Mark looking at him. "His name is Danny and he is with me, we put in an order for Danny a few days ago." I say wrapping my arm around Danny's shoulder. he does look a little strange in my clothes but he should look better once we see Michael.

Michael is a nightmare like George and has owned this shop for the last three hundred years. He has really good hearing and hates it when his human employees are rude to his cambion customers. I have been friends with Michael for as long as I have been a cambion and he showed me how to turn people and helps me out whenever I need him.

"Mark are you being rude to Jorel and his young friend?" Michael asks appearing from the back. "It's okay Michael. I haven't brought any new people for a while and Danny-boy doesn't talk." I reply. I told Danny that for now when we meet new people he can act how he feels like he should act and I will cover for him. Right now he doesn't want to talk.

"Come this way gentlemen." Michael says motioning for us to follow him. I gently take Danny's hand in mine and lead him to the back.I did this as I felt Danny was beginning to send me signs he was getting a little distressed. Maybe it is too early and we are pushing him too far. He has been through so much lately and I feel like doing this isn't helping much.

"Welcome Danny, as you guessed my name is Michael and I own this shop. I also heard that you are a brand new cambion and have come to get your clothes that we modified?" Michael says to Danny making sure he talks slower than his normal fast past way and he doesn't scare Danny. Danny nods and tries to hide behind me.

He is still acting a little childlike but we all understand why. Many new cambions act this way so Danny isn't on his own. It is a sort of de stress option that naturally happens if they have a stressful death. Like Danny was killed by the former front man of our band through one of the more painful methods and he would have been scared because he wouldn't have known what was happening to his body.

"It's okay Danny, Michael won't hurt you." I tell Danny. I turn around and hug him gently. "Was the ordeal as tough as Jordan briefly explained?" Michael asks me. "Yeah it was really tough, why didn't I kill Aron when I had the chance?" I say, finally voicing my thoughts out loud. "Because Danny needed your help more and I doubt you would really kill him." Michael says.

Michael decides that he is going to look at Danny. "Jorel did you dress him in George's clothes?" Michael asks. "No, I thought my clothes would be his size but nope." I say. "Come on Danny, I will let you get changed into your own clothes now." Michael said reaching out for Danny's hand. I am a bit worried about this bit. I am not allowed to go with Danny for this.

Danny looks to me for reassurance. "I can't come with you bud but I will be right here." I tell him. He takes Michael's hand reluctantly and is lead into one of the fitting rooms where Michael checks if the clothes he has made for Danny fit okay and to give him his clothes back.

When he comes out I can't help but grin. He has had a haircut, basically it the same as before only shorter. He is wearing a loose black t-shirt with the dove and grenade symbol on. He is also wearing black tight skinny jeans and awesome converse. He has two bags of clothes. Mine the he was wearing and his.

"Thanks Michael. How much do I owe you?"I ask when Danny walks back to me. "Nothing, Jorel you have helped me get business so you get freebies. That and Danny is adorable." Michael tells me. I chuckle and wrap my arm around Danny so he doesn't try and hide. "See you soon." I tell Michael.

We walk out to the street and back to my car. Mission Accomplished.

_**well that is the end of chapter 3.**_

_**the picture I have made with the help of a good friend is of what the council looks like.**_

_**Chapter four is in the draft stages at the moment I haven't got much of a plan for it but I should get it up sometime.**_

_**The to love a teacher story is next on my to do list so look out for that whenever I can write it all and get it up. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey, guys, this is the next chapter. I have written a few storylines which will go up probably when this has like over 30 chapters as timeline wise it doesn't really fit in right now. I am still aiming to write my stories more often and I'm trying really hard to do it.**_

_**I am adding my best friend/sister Jess into this story as I needed a couple more characters for the plot later on and she is the best person for it.**_

_**This is mainly for AwokenMonster, but my email is xoxemogirlyxox if anyone wants to send me covers for my stories or requests use it.**_

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

_**Danny p.o.v**_

I woke up from the change yesterday. I felt the same as I did when I was human before I died yet everything was a bit clearer. I would compare it to when the sparkly vampires changed for the first time, but it is not the same. My veins no longer felt like someone was setting them on fire, the burning feeling in my chest, head and neck disappeared too. Jorel, I noticed had never left my side, he was always there to comfort me. Every time I managed to come round for a little while he would talk to me, tell me how good I was doing and that it would be fine soon.

We went to the shop to get my clothes back from the amazing guy who modifies them for any cambion so they can walk in the sun without the effects. He was so nice and calm, he treated me in a way I was not expecting. He also gave me a little hair trim which I thanked him for. When we got back home we didn't do much because they didn't want to push me too far as I had had some stressful stuff happen to me over the past few days. That and I took a nap not long after I got home.

I have seen them "hunt" before, that one time after I woke up from the other time I spent most of a week unconscious. I never really knew what they did exactly, they just kinda stood there and half an hour to an hour later they are done on a good day. Today is my turn to learn, Jorel is going to take us all "hunting" later on and then tomorrow he wants to know exactly which cambion type I am.

I could be a boogeyman, capable of releasing merry hell on anyone when trained. Boogeymen can manipulate shadows and hide in them and teleport within them. They can also transform into the scariest looking demon when angered. Then there is the nightmare, they use tricks of the mind to manipulate victims and also their nightmares. When they are angered they turn into the person's worst nightmare. Pretty scary, Bumps are not the well-known cambions, but from what I know about Matt is that they can silence people and manipulate the earth.

There is a pattern, all cambions manipulate something. The Incubus/Succubus are masters of the manipulation of people. They are a bit strange compared with the other types as their main power as it were, is to make people have sex with them. They can also make a person suffer sleep paralysis, however, this is rare as many of these cambion types rarely get that power. Imps on the other hand, are master pranksters and if you ever meet one of these guys then you might want to watch your back.

Then there is the type that has been said to be vital to all the types' survival, the siren or sandman though many prefer the term siren as sandman makes you think of someone made of sand. In Greek mythology, there are known as beautiful women who lured people onto their island with their beauty and voices and then you would never see those people again. In the more modern times, the sirens are similar in the way that they use their vocals as a power, but you can be either man or woman and they mainly put people to sleep.

From what Jorel has observed of me and when he has asked me to sing for him in the past, he believes I am going to be a siren. The usual way to know before is if the human sings and it sounds like an angel to demon ears. Let's face it anyone with can sing like an angel with talent, but the demon's don't really pick it up with their hearing. With me, Jorel could hear me sounding like an angel and so could the others.

"Hey, Danny," Jordon says I walk out onto the balcony which is linked to his bedroom. "Hey, Jordon," I reply. I walk up to him and hug him. He hugs me back. "Cuddly again little bear?" he asks me. I get a little bit embarrassed because I am never usually this cuddly, but lately I have been. "Yeah, Jorel said I would be," I tell him.

"Don't get embarrassed by it, I like it. We are still hunting tonight, by the way," he says. I smile and nod. "That sounds like a good plan. I need to learn." I tell him. He wraps both his arms around my waist and lifts me up a little. It is still easy for them to lift me as I am still really light and they are stronger than I am until later on tonight.

Like vampires, cambions are stronger when they a new-born or newly created. They are still a few things that make us different from each other. Cambions have more than two types. Also, cambions are childlike when they are new. It is said to be because when, you completed the change your mind is temporarily reset and the time it takes to get it back to normal and for the person to feel more like themselves depends on the background of the person and how they died.

I am a bit more childlike than the others were when they were newborns. My background is full of losing the closest people to me, my family and the feeling of being abandoned as the foster or adoptive parents hated how quiet I was and that I shied away from them so they always gave me back to the centers within a month or two. My death was also not one of the nicer ways to go.

Jorel has told the others to help me when they feel like I need it. He also said embrace and encourage the childlike side of me. He said that it will help me keep some of my innocence. Cambions are so easily corrupted and their hearts can become darker with the flick of a switch. This is probably what happened to Deuce. Once you become corrupted, there is no going back.

Jordon decides he wants to carry me all the way to the living room. I can't hear what they are thinking yet, but I am guessing it is about me. They have a feeling I am going to be weak because I need the essence and I would have had it by now. Once I get my first "hunt" out of the way, then I'll be able to communicate to the others with my thoughts. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Jorel asks me. Jordon puts me down and I try to get balance, but I suddenly feel weaker than before and I fall. The guys try and catch me, but I hit the floor.

"Weak," I tell them. Jorel helps me to my feet. I hold onto his arms and once again try and get my balance back, but I don't think I can. "I can see that. Don't worry Dan, we will be hunting soon. Just have to wait a little longer." He says. It is currently five pm, we won't go hunting until midnight to our usual location. Midnight is usually the best time to go as our targets will be sleeping and the ladies that check never check at midnight for at least 5 hours so we will have plenty of time.

Jorel makes me let go of his arms and he makes sure I don't fall down again. "Maybe Danny should sit down until we are nearly ready to leave. Ideally the change wouldn't have lasted as long and he would be stronger, but that's the way the cookie crumbled." George says.

Jorel helps me to the chair in the living room that you can't help but sink into it. I think I like this chair the most. It is so relaxing and as I don't have to support myself as much, I feel a little stronger. So far I haven't been able to eat human food or drink anything. I tried last night as I was weak then, but I threw up not long after, Matt stayed with me and made sure I was okay.

"Maybe we can try a little bit of water now, hopefully, it won't come back up." George says after giving me a quick once-over to make sure I am okay and I didn't hurt myself when I fell over. Matt gives him an uneasy look but goes into the kitchen to get some water. He then returns with the small glass full of water. He gives it to Jorel who is standing right next to me. "Are you sure, after what happened last night?" I ask.

Jorel rubs my back. "I'm sure you'll be fine, you need a little more energy before we go and this should help," Jorel says. I am still not sure, but with Jorel's help I drink it anyway. It doesn't feel as bad as it did yesterday, but I still take it easy as my stomach will be weaker than usual. I know there are two options for us to get the essence. The first is to drink blood either from a blood bag or straight from the human vein. This method is more useful for an emergency top-up as you would need a lot of blood to get the amount of essence to keep you alive. The second is where we spiritually draw the essence from the people when they sleep. This is more effective as you get the pure essence which makes us stronger than if we survived of blood. We also need it less frequently than if we were on a blood diet.

They have a plastic bucket nearby in case I still can't handle it. I should be okay, though, my body needs the energy to stay conscious until later on tonight when we go hunting. I don't feel sick at the moment and I hope it stays that way. I will have to get up out of my comfy seat soon as I will need to get changed into the hunting outfit. Well, I am not forced into wearing a jumper and track pants, but it has been the routine for as long as those two items of clothing have been around so I am going to embrace it. We also go to bed for a couple of hours after so they kind of act as pajamas.

George is teaching me a lot about what cambions are and their history. They told Hayden it would be easier for me and them if I was taught by my coven rather than being stuck in a classroom and learning everything. I know a lot already as Jorel has been teaching me a lot over the past few years I have known him. Hayden, Elijah, and Anastasia had mixed reactions to my amount of knowledge considering I was still human when I learned most of the things I know now. They are okay with it now as has made it easier for the guys to teach me.

Jorel has hardly left my side for the entire week. I know it has been done with the others when they turned, but part of me feels like he cares a bit more and that he is in love with me like I am starting to be with him. A major part of me doubts this. Who would want to go out with someone like me? Why would anyone be interested in me? I am not boyfriend material and I never will be.

The flinching and jumping have gotten better, but it still happens every so often. Whenever someone I don't really know touches me without warning is where it tends to happen most and sometimes when the guys have been quiet for a while then they will touch me. I am trying to restrain myself and make myself stop it wherever possible. I have no needs to be this way, the guys won't let anyone hurt me again.

"Do you feel okay now Danny?" Jordon asks me. Everyone turns to look at me. "I'm still a little dizzy, but I don't think I'm going to be sick," I tell them. I don't lie to them anymore. It got me nowhere good with them in the past and it won't help me now. The first lie I told them lead to my death, I'm not going to make the same mistake anytime soon. I hated my death.

"That's good, better than last night anyway," Matt says. Jorel picks up the glass from the coaster on the table. He storms off to the kitchen. I think he is a little upset if not angry. "Is Jorel okay?" I ask once I am sure he can't hear me. "Not really, he got angry when he was not told until this morning that you were ill last night," Dylan says. I look at each of them, to confirm what Dylan had told me. They all nodded, so it was true.

I manage to get myself standing. I feel a little bit dizzy, but I manage to keep upright and I feel like I am more able than earlier. "And where do you think you're going?" George asks me, his hand is on my chest like he is going to push me back down on the chair. I push his hand away, an action he doesn't like, but he doesn't put his hand back even though he can easily push me back down. "To the kitchen, I don't want Jorel to get so angry that he transforms," I tell them.

I walk into the kitchen without any problems. The guys try and stop me, but I ignore them, I feel fine and I think I can calm him down. Jorel is obviously far from fine. He is really angry, I can tell from his body language as I enter the kitchen. He is tensed up and "breathing heavily." There is some blood and shattered glass everywhere. I manage to avoid stepping on the glass or slipping and make my way to stand in front of him.

"Jorel, what happened?" I ask, placing my hand on his arm. I look into his eyes, seeing only rage in the brown eyes. I remain calm and collected not showing any fear in front of him that could make it worse. He looks at me still breathing heavily, but once he realizes it is me he starts calming down. I see his right hand has shards of glass sticking out of it. "I got so angry and it... Smashed in my hand," he tells me. I let go of him and grab the first aid kit and hop onto the counter.

I open the kit and get the tweezers out. I hold one hand out for him, "Let me help you." I tell him. He puts his hand on mine and I hold it in a gentle grip. I use the tweezers to get the shards out of his hand. He is lucky that they're not deep enough to require stitches. He winces when I take the larger shards out. I keep apologizing, I don't like hurting people, and it's probably the reason why I let myself get hurt so easily. I just let them do it. "Don't say sorry Danny, it's not your fault it hurts," Jorel tells me.

I grab the antiseptic wipes and clean the cuts that litter his hand. "I know, but I don't like to cause pain even if it is indirect," I tell him while I'm cleaning. I then get some gauze and a bandage and put them on his hand, over the injuries. "That's why you're the innocent one," Jorel says with a little smile. He is a lot calmer than before, but I can tell he is still angry and not completely calm.

I put everything down and just like I did when I was still human I put my hand on his cheek. It seems to still have the same calming effects as it did before. I don't take it away until I am sure that he has now calmed down and isn't going to be angry anytime soon. I hop down off the counter and hug him as an extra calming measure. He hugs me back and ruffles my hair with his good hand, something I am not fond of yet.

"Thanks for sorting my hand out and calming me down Danny. I got so angry that the guys didn't tell me that you got sick and had a fever last night," he explains. I clean the floor off the blood and glass. I didn't know I had a fever last night, but if I was sick once again, then I guess my memory could be a bit hazy. "I know, they didn't want you to get really stressed out after the meeting last night so they chose not to tell you," I tell him.

"I could have looked after you last night, though, the meeting was not that bad," He says, lifting me into his arms for another hug. I wrap my arms and legs around him. "Maybe you needed a night off. Think about it, you have been taking care of me twenty-four seven since Aron attacked me, staying up all day and night with me taking care of my every need and neglecting your own a little. They wanted you to have a night off and rest." I tell him, resting my head on his shoulder. "I suppose that's fair, but I wish that they had told me that," he says.

"We would have, but we had taken care of Danny by then and he managed to fall asleep, so we didn't think it was something to tell you then," George says. Even though George isn't the leader of the Undead coven he is always the voice of reason whenever Jorel loses his mind which has been a few times lately. "Okay, but next time let me know anyway," Jorel says. George nods in confirmation.

I let go of Jorel and he puts me down, I think I might get ready now and then relax for the rest of the seven or so hours we have until we go hunting. I head towards my room, the place in the house that is my own personal space but I have only been in it once or twice before. I get my sweatshirt and sweatpants.

I walk into my en-suite bathroom and decide now is the best time for a shower. I take off the clothes that I have been wearing since yesterday and dump them into the laundry basket Jordon put into my bathroom. I turn the water on and let it heat up a little bit. Then I hop into the shower and wash.

Once I am done I can hear people arguing outside of my room. I forgot to get the clean clothes that I left on top of my drawers. Crap, I don't know if they are in my room or not, my hearing isn't that well-tuned yet. I have to take the risk or else I will be only wearing a towel for the rest of the day which is not good. I walk out of the bathroom and there is no one in my room, there are just outside my door arguing about Jordon's sister and someone who might have found out what we are, I think.

I quickly got changed and started drying my hair. "But we can't have the whole world know about who we are Jordon, who knows what she might say," Jorel says angrily. "Jessica is not like other humans Jorel I know Airia will make her silent about it," Jordon says just as angry. So I know Airia is Jordon's little sister who turned about a month or so before I did. Jessica must be a friend or something. I decide not to butt in on this conversation as it would be rude and pointless.

I briefly walk back into the bathroom to put my towel in the basket. There isn't a lot of washing in there as I haven't been changing my clothes as often because I seem to have spent most of my time while I have been in the house unconscious. I hope to God I am not going to spend my whole time here unconscious as it really is not a good thing.

I don't hear them fighting anymore so they have either gone to another part of the house or they have stopped talking about it. "Make Airia bring her over tomorrow after we find out what type Danny is," Jorel says. Okay so they haven't completely stopped talking about it but they aren't so pissed off. "Okay, I'll call her later and say we are having a dinner and we are inviting them over," Jordon says.

I hear their footsteps leave and go other places. Did they need to fight outside of my room? Was there any part of that little spat I was supposed to know about. I know I was one of Jorel's human friends who would have had to have been turned anyway because Jorel told me about them, but it could serve as a warning for me not to tell any of my friends about my new condition.

Before I died I texted the guys of Lorene Drive and told them there was no chance of me returning to make music with them anytime soon. I wasn't happy with the lack of fame or the touring schedule. They were understanding and said that they felt the same and they told the record label that we are now on hiatus. I also told them Hollywood Undead wanted me to have a more permanent role with them.

I don't know if I will ever be able to see them again. I hope so but with our current circumstances I don't think it will be anytime within the next few years at least. I won't tell them what I am no matter what happens. I don't want to burden Jorel with more people than he has to manage already. I don't want to break the rules either.

I head back downstairs the whole Jay breaking a glass and me helping him and then having a shower wasted about an hour of the seven hours of waiting we have. I am not sure what we are going to do for seven hours. I might take a little nap for a couple of hours. Normally we wouldn't be waiting around like this but they don't want to push me too far right now. By tomorrow, we should be back to some form of normality.

"Hey, Danny, I see you're ready already," Matt says when he see me, all eyes are one me once again. "Yeah, well I needed a shower and I might go and rest up for later so I planned ahead and changed into this. I might sleep for the six hours we have to wait." I tell them. "Good thinking Danny, we might watch a couple of films but if you want to sleep then that's okay," Jordon says.

"What films were you thinking of?" I ask I might stay with them if I am into the films. Or I might stay and end up sleeping anyway. "A few of the old horror films," Dylan says. Uh oh, I know I hate horror films so this is something I won't enjoy. "Uh, I think I'll pass, I don't really like horror films," I tell them. "Aww, little Danny gets too scared." Jordon teases, Dylan is tempted to join, but one look from Jorel changes his mind. "Jordon doesn't say things like that, it's okay Danny you don't have to stay at watch them if you don't like them," Jorel says.

"Ow," Jordon says as George whacks the back of his head. "Don't be so nasty to Danny, not everyone likes horror films," George says. I give them a little wave and head back to my room. I close my blinds and curtains so my room is completely dark. I climb into bed and snuggle under the covers.

_**~Six Hours later~ George p.o.v**_

We are all about to go hunting when Jorel noticed that Danny has not been down since he said he might want to sleep for a bit. _"George, can you go and get Danny?"_ Jorel says through our telepathic communications. _"Yeah, if he is still asleep I'll wake him up,"_ I say back.

I walk upstairs to Danny's room and open the door. The first thing I see is Danny fast asleep under the covers. "Danny, wake up we have to go, "I tell him. He wakes up even though he is not that happy with it.

"It is time to go?" He asks me. "Yeah, you have slept for the last six hours, we are leaving soon," I tell the newbie. He sits up and rubs his eyes a bit. "Good sleep?" I ask him, holding out my hand in case he needs some help up. "Yeah thanks," He replies, taking my hand and allowing me to pull him up to his feet. He is still a little sleepy, but I'm sure he will be fine once he is moving around a bit and he has hunted.

"Come on, let's go downstairs before the others leave." I tell him and he follows me downstairs to where the others are patiently waiting for us. "Sorry guys, I was still asleep." he tells them. Jordon hugs him. "It's okay Danny," he tells the younger lad. "So, Danny and George are with me and Jordon is in charge of Matt and Dylan," Jorel says, splitting us evenly and as we are the two oldest members it is important we make sure Danny is taught properly.

"Sounds like a plan, let's go," Matt says. We walk out then quickly part as they go to the orphanage on the other side of town and we go to the nearest. We mainly get our essence from children as they are the most innocent and pure, they won't have seen the things that we have and we will get stronger using their essence instead of someone older. It doesn't hurt the child and they are not killed by it.

"You ready Danny? This is your time to shine." Jorel tells him as we reach a dormitory.

_**~Danny p.o.v~**_

"I guess," I reply, I'm nervous, but this is like my initiation into the Cambion world. Once this is over I will be fully transitioned from human to demon. They haven't told me what I need to do yet, but I am sure all will be explained once I enter the room and it is my turn. Jorel slips into the room, like a ninja and double checks that all the children in this room are asleep.

He gives us the all clear and we slip in also like ninjas just as the old lady walks past. We get tense and slowly and quietly close the door. Jorel takes me into the shadows once again and covers me, George once again finds somewhere to hide. The lady walks in and looks around for anything that shouldn't be there. She finds George and I struggle not to gasp. George is still as a statue and doesn't react to the lady.

She pokes him in different places as he remains a statue the entire time. "I knew some of the children were talented, but I never knew they could make realistic waxwork," She mutters. I look up to Jorel, he is nervous too. I don't think this has happened before. She pokes him some more before she is satisfied enough to leave the room. We wait a few minutes before we move.

"That was too close," I whisper as we meet in the middle of the room. "You're telling me, I never want to go through that again," George tells us. Jorel rubs his neck. "Yeah, this place might not be safe enough for us anymore. We will think about trying a new orphanage soon maybe even an adoption center." Jorel says.

They get their feeds done so they can both focus on helping me. I noticed a new sensation that I didn't feel before. It is kind of like how people describe auras, but I can't see anything different. "Can you feel something different?" Jorel asks me, I nod. "Good, I need you to focus on it," He tells me. I focus on the new feeling and it gets a bit stronger.

"Now focus on a child, any child you feel will give you the most strength, then think about that kind of aura boosting you, making you stronger," he explains. It sounds completely absurd, but I follow his instructions. I start feeling stronger than I have ever been as I get the essence and I stop myself when I think I have had enough from the child.

"Very good Danny, for a newborn you have a lot of self-control which is amazing." Jorel says. I grin at the compliment. "You did amazingly well, we are proud now let's get out of here before she comes back. We can't shadow travel anywhere so we have to run." George says. Jorel takes my hand and we dash out of the place as quickly as we can.

We meet up with the others at the halfway point at exactly 3 o'clock in the morning. The others are faster than us and were already there. "So how did it go?" Matt asks. George looks a little traumatized after the old lady touched him. "With Danny, it went amazingly well. He has so much self-control already and that part went off without a hitch." Jorel says. "The old lady walked in just after we got in and found George and poked him," I say.

Matt, Dylan, and Jordon laugh at George's misfortune. "Don't laugh, it's not funny. Our hunting location is compromised." George says. "We have other places we could go, but that is no longer an option for us. She thought he was a waxwork made by one of the teens," Jorel says. "Anyway we should focus on our little superstar. Great job Danny." Jordon says before he picks me up and spins me round.

"Well done Danny, Normally newborns need telling when to stop and don't have the self-control built in," Dylan says. They all hug me and congratulate me on how good I have been. Apparently no cambion they know has the level of self-control I have at two days old. I died four days ago, but you start counting the age once you wake up and the change has been completed.

The change should have taken two days to complete, but I think the poison slowed it down a little. I feel a lot better now than I did before, but I am going to need some more time to adjust to this new life. I nearly fell over when I was running because cambions are a lot faster than humans, one of the reasons why I was on George's back the first time I saw them hunt.

We head home and to our respective rooms before the sun starts rising. I drift back off to sleep.

_**~the next day~**_

It is now time to find out which cambion type I am. Also, Airia and her friend are coming over for "dinner" later. Ava has been so happy to see me up and trying to get back to how I was before. She cared about me so much when I was sick. I can remember some of the times I woke up for the ten minutes and seeing her there watching me or having one of her teddies tucked into my arm.

I was sitting on the sofa while Ava was having her breakfast. To find out what type I am, I have to sing in front of Ava and see if she falls asleep or not. She is going to be on the sofa in my arms I think, just so she doesn't hurt herself when she falls asleep. Ava comes running in holding her teddy bear. "Uncle Danny," she says happily. "Hello, Ava," I tell her.

She crawls up on the sofa and snuggles into my side. Jorel is on one of the other sofas in the living room watching us.

I pick her up and hold her gently in my arms. I start singing the Spanish lullaby that I have sung to her before.

_Arrorró mi niño, arrorró mi sol,_

_arrorró pedazo de mi corazón._

_Este niño lindo se quiere dormir_

_y el pícaro sueño no quiere venir._

_Este niño lindo se quiere dormir_

_cierra los ojitos y los vuelve a abrir._

_Arrorró mi niño, arrorró mi sol,_

_arrorró pedazo de mi corazón._

_Arrorró mi niño, arrorró mi sol,_

_Duérmete mi niño, duérmete mi amor. _

She was asleep before I finished singing. "You are definitely a siren Danny," Jorel says with a grin. I look at the sleeping tot in my arms. She was peacefully asleep and still holding onto the teddy. "I didn't hurt her did I?" I asked him. He chuckles and so does George. "No, she is fine Danny. It is just a little nap, she will be perfectly fine when she wakes up in an hour." Jorel says.

We decided to prepare dinner for later on. That way we could spend more time with Airia and the mysterious stranger and clear up any issues. The dinner was quite a simple one, but it was a good idea to get all the preparation done now. Jordon walks in. "Airia should be here in an hour," he tells us. "Okay, we should be done with the prep by then," I tell him.

They are making me tear down the walls I have built around myself and it is a good thing, but I don't like how tough it can be as they are really strong and I have been making them for so long. Also, Ava woke up about half an hour after we started just as happy and playful as she had been before.

An hour later I hear the front door open and close. Then Jordon's younger sister Airia walks into the living with someone I'd never seen before following close behind her. This young lady had long ginger hair and if I'm honest she looks very sexy. She was around 5'5 maybe 5'6 which is definitely taller than me. I am around 5'4 which is small compared with the band who are 6' and just below. This new girl is taller than me that's for sure.

"Hey little sis, hey Jess." Jordon greets. Airia hugs her brother and Jess looks around the room, her eyes resting on me. "Who is the new guy?" Jess asks. I feel nervous under her gaze, she seems like the type who is loyal to her friends and will kill any double-crossers. She also looks like she can be easily pissed off.

"Jess, this is Danny. He moved in a few months ago and he is really shy." Airia tells Jess. "Pfft, why are you shy?" she asks me. Oh shit, do I tell her what happened to me recently? "I was abused in the past, it is my nature to be quiet," I tell her. "Ah, shit sorry," Jess says, rubbing the back of her neck slightly.

Then George walks in and Jess gets angry. She storms up to him, not intimidated by the height difference between the two. "Do you want to explain why one of my patients has been seeing your face for the past twenty years of her life and is worried that you are a danger to the children in her care?" she asks. The silence that falls is awkward and tense.

_"Jorel, should we tell her I mean she would get changed anyway." _George asks in the coven mental chat. "_Fine but she is the last one to find out. No one else is getting told who we are." _Jorel replies. "Jess, we are demons all of us here. I have been alive for over a hundred years and yes I have seen that old lady a few times." George explains. "For how long?" Jess asks Airia and Jess is beginning to get pissed off. "A few months," Airia tells her friend.

Jess goes pale. "Finally, someone cool," She says. Jordon has to run over to catch Jess as she faints. Jordon carries her over to the sofas and places her down next to me. The cot was being sat on by Dylan, Matt, and Ava at that particular moment so Jordon had no other option.

"I have heard many comments about our kind before, that has to be the weirdest one I have heard so far." Jorel says, this situation now starting to amuse him. I, on the other hand, was starting to feel awkward and nervous. A girl I barely even knew was now lying to my left-hand side.

"Don't be nervous Danny, I have known her nearly all my life. She won't hurt you." Airia tells me, sitting on the floor by my feet. "I know, but I can't get rid of the memories and fears I have so soon. It will take a while." I tell her. She passes me an IPhone 4s, new and barely used.

"I have been asked by Jordon to set up this for you, it has all our numbers in it and I know you don't have a phone." She says handing me the phone. I take it from her with a smile. "Thanks, it will be good for when I feel like going places on my own," I tell her.

"Yeah and we feel like you will be more confident soon once you have had the compulsory training sessions with the council." Jorel says hugging me awkwardly from behind.

"So she has been seeing me for the last 50 years or so?" George asks. I shrug, I was paying attention to the conversation, but it wasn't really interesting. "According to Jess she has. Maybe we are safe there, I'd have to get Jess to ask her soon." Jorel replies. "Maybe I can interview the lady. I will see her tomorrow I think. I'll ask about the man she sees and what she thinks." Airia says.

"That will be good, with the information you get from her we can then decide if we need to change hunting location or not." Matt says. Jess was still pretty out of it, but I noticed she had started to wake up a little bit. I stayed quiet, but I was going to help her out when she does wake up.

"Danny wanna switch?" Dylan asks me. I think he likes her. " Yeah sure," I tell him. I get up and go to the chair which is probably my favorite chair in the whole house. I am so glad I feel a lot better than yesterday. They said I might be weak, but I don't think they were expecting me to be as weak as I was yesterday.

Dylan moves Jess' head into his lap. She starts waking up a little more and is a bit confused as to where she is and what happened. "Jess you fainted," Airia informs her friend. " I wondered why I was on a sofa since I was standing up before," she says. She sees Dylan's face hovering over her and she starts blushing like crazy.

"Oh... Hi." she says. "_Are you using your powers on her?" _I ask him through the mind chat. My first time using it to communicate and I hope I got the right person. "_Nope, her reaction is completely natural. If I had used my powers on her she would want to go to bed with me now." _He replies. "_Ahh okay," _I say.

"Anyway how long until food is ready?" Airia asks. I look to Jorel for the answer. "About half an hour, Danny won't be joining us for dinner, though, not completely better yet," he answers. They all look at me. "I don't think my stomach can handle food yet after being ill for a week," I say as an explanation. "Fair enough," Airia replies.

I had some food in the hour we were waiting for Jess and Airia to show up and let's just say it didn't agree with me.I can handle water and any other drink but at the moment I should avoid food. The smell of food was starting to affect me in a similar way as well. I will be fine in a few days, though, it is just my body's way of coping with the changes it just went through.

I had already set the table for the evening so I didn't have to go back into the kitchen. Jess' blush has calmed down a little bit, but you knew she had been blushing about Dylan. Even with his demon type he would treat the girl he ended up with long term like she was a goddess walking on the earth.

When the time came for dinner to be eaten I had to stay in the living room while they went into the dining room which was alright by me but I knew some of the others wanted me there. I still hadn't gained a lot of weight back after the last beating. I probably gained around a stone or something out of the three stone I lost.

I curl up a little bit on my chair. Matt has left the TV remote with me so I could choose what I wanted to watch. I settled for watching a film on Netflix.I picked a comedy film and become absorbed in the film. I just about noticed that George had come back briefly and covered me with a blanket.

"Thanks," I mumble, snuggling into the blanket. " no problem Danny enjoy the film." He tells me. He walks back to enjoy the food with the rest of the group.

By the time the film was over, everyone has finished their food and has joined me with the film. They laughed when it was appropriate."Good film choice Danny." Jess comments. I smile at the comment, I'm finally starting to make friends with people. Jess seems like a really nice person and a good friend to have. "Yeah, I didn't know you like this genre," Jordon says.

"Unfortunately, there is a bit about me that you don't know yet." I tell them. Airia hugs me from behind. "Don't worry we won't push you into telling us things about yourself," Dylan says.I awkwardly try and hug Airia back. It is so awkward that she nearly falls over. "Thanks for hugging me back Danny. One step at a time." She says.

I look at the newcomer, maybe I can hug her. I won't force her to hug me if she doesn't want to. We have only just met each other and it would be a bit strange for us to hug so soon."It's time for us to go, we have to work in the morning." Airia says. Airia goes and hugs everyone including me. Jess doesn't hug everyone but surprisingly I am one of the ones she hugs.I hug her back happily. "It was nice to meet you Jess sorry I was shy," I tell her. "It's okay Danny, it was nice to meet you too," She says.

They leave and I get a lot of hair ruffles from the guys. " I'm proud of you Danny. Little steps to get better." George says. I blush and smile a bit. I also fix my hair.

I decide I have enough of talking to the guys and I want to be on my own for a little bit. "I am going to my room for a bit night guys," I tell them. "Wait, I wanna try something," Dylan says. I stop walking out of the room and turn around to face him. He then runs at me like he can tackle me to the floor. Internally I am panicking and I think George knew this as he goes to defend me, but Jorel stops him.

"_You can knock him over easily now, you are stronger than him," _Jorel tells me. George had also given up on heading to help me out. When it looks like he is about to get me I step to the left sending him flying to the floor. Then he tries again, this time I decide to tackle him back as since I am the stronger one I am more successful and I am now on top of him on the floor.

"I think you failed." I tell him, I am grinning and so is he. "Yeah, but your two days old and stronger. I will get you," he replies with a pout. "I know you will, maybe not anytime soon, though," I tell him.I am still lying on top of Dylan and probably from where they can see me, the others think we might be about to kiss or something.

I get off him and stand up. "Anyway, I am going to my room now see you later," I tell them. I get the creepy in sync night from at least half of them. I don't know if that is ever going to not weird me out. George remembered that it creeped me out and said it after the others and so did Jorel.

When I get into my room I see a sketchbook lying on the desk which I had never noticed before. There was also a few sets of pencils and pens for drawing with. I glance at the walls and see a few of my own drawings hanging on frames. Why have I not noticed these things before?

I sit at the desk and open the sketchbook and start drawing. I draw the five guys together in one group picture. Then I draw them individually on separate pages. This probably took me an hour to complete the group one then and hour and twenty minutes on the individual ones. I probably won't show the guys as drawing is more of a private hobby that I can let my emotions out in the form of a picture.

I then decide it is time for me to go to bed. It has been a really long few days and I am honestly exhausted. Have you ever gone through what I just did? No? Good, I hope you don't because it was horrible.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

_**And that is the end of this chapter.**_

_**I honestly struggled with this and I have major writers block for the undead puppy so sadly that won't be updated for a while. More one-shots coming up soon, though.**_

_**With this chapter, I kept saying oh I am going to finish it tonight and then not doing it but finally I have updated it. I will work on to love a teacher soon too, but I don't know where I am going to take that one yet as I only had the first 8 chapters planned and now it is at ten.**_

**I hope you enjoyed it anyway.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**So what's up guys, I am still having writers block with the undead puppy so I have no idea when that is going up. I might focus on this and the other stories more until I know that I am happy with the way that the story is going. Anyways, this chapter is set a month after the last one which brings the story into 2011….**_

_**Let's go**_

_**Jorel's p.o.v**_

I stand outside the council's main building in New York. It's modern exterior houses some quite interesting medieval interior. Like seriously if the main three ever went on one of those hoarder shows the people running it would be shocked. They have a collectable from every decade they have lived in. Deep within these walls is where the council have been operating since around 1912 maybe even earlier, I am never sure myself.

I walk up to the main reception desk inside the building. Emma has been working here for the last twenty years and fortunately she hasn't asked why I haven't aged at all since I have met her, then again I don't come here often. "Hello Jorel, here to see Hayden?" she asks me. "Yeah, I did arrange this one this time," I say with a chuckle. The last time I was here was kind of an emergency because Aron had left and Danny had joined our lives. She picks up the phone to ring his office, "Hayden, Jorel is here to see you," she says once he picks up the phone. There is a little bit of head nodding from Emma. "Okay I will," She says and puts the phone back down. "He is ready to see you now." She tells me.

I make my way down through various flights of stairs and even an elevator or two to reach him. They have made their home in the basement levels of the building so the top can be used by mortals. The stairs are there to prevent said mortals from coming and discovering us, that would probably mean the deaths of everyone. I don't even need to knock this time as Hayden opens the door for me. "Welcome Jorel, what do you need to tell us," he says, ushering me into the room and closing the door behind me.

Elijah and Anastasia are sitting on their mighty thrones. They also seem interested in what I have to say. The case of Danny has been the most interesting thing they have dealt with for years. They have never met a human quite like him. "I am here to report that four days after your visit in November, Daniel Murillo passed away from the lethal poison injected by Aron and began the change. The change was completed four days later and we learned that he is a siren," I say. Hayden looked a little upset when he learnt of Danny's death but then once he knew Danny is now okay then he is fine. Hayden is the most sensitive bogeyman I have ever met. I hate the way I have to word the official reports but that is the way they expect you to do it if it is to be officially recorded by them.

"You should bring Danny here so he gets the training he needs since you'll be in the public eye a lot soon. I trust he has fed before?" Hayden says, I grin. Brag time. "He has had two successful hunts so far. He also has the highest level of self-control for a new-born that I have ever seen," I say. He has also gotten over most of the childlike behaviour now and he is doing incredibly well.

Hayden and Anastasia are shocked by my announcement. They know few covens will actually take their new-borns out on a hunt and teach them themselves. Most tend to bring the confused, childlike and scared people here and let the council do most of the work. Elijah isn't convinced though. "Really, and he has been this way since the very first hunt he has done?" Elijah asks me. "Yes, I was very surprised myself that at two days old he managed to not go overboard and he knew what was enough, he has also kept it up as well," I tell him honestly.

A lot of new-borns have overfed the first time and have been a bit ill due to the overfeeding. Fortunately, no one in my coven has done this so far, Dylan was quite close to and so was Matt but I told them to stop and they did so I avoided disaster there. George was the second person I turned and Hayden stepped in for training then as I wasn't sure of my authority within the coven and Aron was giving us grief. Hayden also trained Jordon and I. Aron says he was trained by the guy who turned him but I'm not sure if he is telling the truth.

Elijah is still not convinced that I am telling the truth about Danny. Elijah is a nightmare and the most powerful nightmare I know, even more powerful than George. He can look at people's memories as well as their dreams and nightmares. I know George can get to this level one day. He gets off his throne and walks over to me. "Let me see his first hunt then," he says. I allow him to touch my temples and I close my eyes to focus on the memory he wants.

It takes him a few minutes but he finds and views the memory he wants. "This is a very rare case but for Daniel it is true." Elijah says once he is done and he heads back to his throne. "I told you he would be a good addition to the coven," Anastasia says with a smile. Hayden is excited, he likes it when he doesn't have to teach new-borns self-control, he hasn't seen the level Danny has at his age before either. My Danny is full of surprises.

"Bring Daniel here tomorrow and I will make sure he is trained by either myself or the best siren available," Hayden says. I nod and shadow travel home.

Shadow travelling is a bit like teleporting but I use the shadows to get from place to place quickly. This does take a bit of time if, like now for instance I am travelling from one side of America to the other. It isn't as long as a flight there though, it takes me about an hour and a half to get home.

George is waiting for me in the kitchen when I return. "How did it go?" he asks me. "It went very well, Danny has been scheduled for training tomorrow, Hayden will probably take him," I reply. George smiles, "That's good, I am sure Danny will do absolutely fine." He says. Danny walks in, he probably heard his name being mentioned or knows I am back now. "I'm doing what now?" Danny asks us.

"You're getting trained tomorrow by Hayden," I tell the newbie, I refrain from playing with his hair as he doesn't like it but I hug him instead. "Will I be on my own with him?" Danny asks, getting nervous. He has developed an attachment to us and I don't think he wants to be separated from us anytime soon, he is a month old and I don't think he was expecting the training to be so sudden after him being reborn.

"Yeah, but don't worry Hayden is really nice and he will take care of you, you're not leaving forever Danny." George says. Danny grips onto my shirt a little bit and the nerves and some of the childlike behaviour is returning. "Hayden won't allow me in with you, he feels it's better to do it on a one to one basis," I tell him, pulling the now slightly distressed Danny onto my lap.

"Don't worry about it though Danny, remember when you met him and he was really nice to you? He will be just as nice to you then, he will look after you and make sure you're okay," I tell him, rubbing his back in an effort to calm him down. He nuzzles my neck and then rests his head on my shoulder. Poor Danny, maybe I should've waited a little longer before training.

"_Uh oh, I didn't think he would react like this, should I cancel?" _I tell George through the mental link. I keep rubbing Danny's back in small circles to keep him from a full blown panic attack or something. "_No, we know he will be fine, we just need to prepare him as much as we can. This will sound nasty but he needs to do this now while he still has the control and everything, he will need to suck it up this once. We can't keep him wrapped up in cotton wool forever, he needs to learn how to survive in our world before management get on our tail," _George says, and he is totally right, I can't keep the precious little bear wrapped up forever, I just didn't expect this amount of fear from him.

George wasn't trying to be nasty with what he told me, I know that. He walks up to us and keeps a hand on Danny's lower back while I'm still rubbing circles a bit higher up. "Danny listen to me okay; we wouldn't do this if we knew you weren't going to cope. Breathe buddy, it's going to be just fine." He tells Danny. I can feel the tiny efforts Danny is making to try and calm down. We don't need to breathe the older we become but when we are as young as Danny is it helps to "breathe" when panicked.

I stop making circles and make Danny turn to face George. My efforts to help were no longer working as he got too panicked. "Danny I need you to look at me now, okay and I need you to take deep breaths with Jorel and I, do you think you can manage that?" George says, making sure he had Danny's full attention. Danny manages a little nod and together we manage to get him completely calm.

He returns to resting his head on my shoulder once he is calm. Dylan had entered the room by now, watching the panic attack unfold. He was concerned like everyone has been over Danny over the past four or five months. He needs people to watch out for him and we fit the bill luckily. "Sorry guys, it was kind of silly of me to act like that," Danny mumbles.

"It wasn't silly Danny, it's natural. You got panicked because of what we told you about tomorrow. You don't really know Hayden and it is understandable that the one on one training with him tomorrow will scare you." I tell him, kissing the top of his head, something I have done before and seems to give him a little smile. I do love this little dude, maybe it is becoming something more than a friendship.

"Don't worry too much about it though Danny, you're a talented baby cambion and you will ace the training," Dylan says, earning chuckles from George and I. Baby cambion, never used that before but then again he is seen as a baby cambion to us. "if you guys say so," Danny says. Here comes the self-doubt always here to screw everything up.

I swear to Hades or Lucifer himself, whoever wants to listen if I ever meet this woman again that has destroyed Danny I will destroy her. She has reduced him to a fragile, broken shell of a bright and bubbly guy. He is always questioning himself, doubting whether or not he is worth it or if he has any good qualities. It is going to take us years to build him back to what he was and it only took her about a month, maybe more or less to break him this badly.

"We know so dude, you will do amazingly well, this we all promise you." Dylan says, messing up Danny's hair. It is getting quite late in the evening now and we should really be in bed. No one needs to go hunting tonight but I will need to take Danny again within the next week because he will be using his powers more for the first time tomorrow. "Do you want me to stay with you tonight Danny?" I ask the youngest member, I figured he was still a bit panicked about tomorrow and there would be no harm in me falling asleep with the youngster in my arms or something.

"yes please jay," Danny says, his voice a little muffled by the fact he had his face pressed into my shoulder. I stand up, holding the smaller guy in my arms. Danny just started yawning as I mentioned staying with him, new cambions still need their sleep while they adjust to the new life.

I take Danny into his room and sit him down on the bed. He gets up to change into sweatpants, then he takes off his shirts and stares at the various scars he has littering his torso, the most recent being the chest surgery scar. "You know I have always admired young people with scars," I tell him, it made him jump a little as it was quiet before I said that but he hugs me.

"why, to me they show that I have been weak," he tells me. "well, they show me that the person who has them has fought a battle and powered through it, to me they show strength and the ability to carry on no matter how shit the hand of cards life has dealt you is," I tell him, wrapping my arms around his waist and hugging him.

I quickly go into my room to get changed into my pyjamas then dash back into Danny's room before he knows I have been gone for a minute. He had put a t-shirt on and was dozing off on his bed. I join him on the bed and wrap my arms around his waist protectively. He wriggles around so he is facing me and he gets comfy. "you comfy now bud?" I ask him with a chuckle, he is such a cutie. He nods and manages to fall asleep within minutes, an achievement I am proud of considering he struggled so much before.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞ _**next day Danny p.o.v ∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞**_

I wake up snuggled deeply into Jorel's chest, he has a strong grip on me and he is still sleeping. Did I really worry him that much when I panicked yesterday? Oh god, that is not something I want to do. I knew that I was going to go and get trained at some point during the beginning of the year but I didn't know it was going to be this soon. I guess they have had to do it now since I have signed all the contracts and things for Hollywood Undead and we will be in the public eye again soon.

Well I say again but really I haven't been in the public eye at all like they have, Lorene drive was so not know compared with these guys. They must be pros at it by now right? I mean Jorel and George are both over a hundred years old so they could have been famous at other times and the others as well even though they might be younger.

Jorel shifts in his sleep a little and holds me tighter than he did a minute ago. This is NOT helping the crush I seem to have on him. Like seriously Jorel do you have to do this to me? It's not difficult for you to get into my heart and stay there, that kiss on my forehead last night didn't help me either. I'm falling for him, and falling hard but there is always some voice in my head telling me that I am dreaming, one day this is all going to come crashing down around me and I will be powerless to stop it.

"What you thinking about muffin?" Jorel asks me, he had just woken up so he had that oh so sexy morning voice. I nearly jumped but this time I managed to control it. One day I will be strong and I won't be jumping at every sudden noise. "Nothing in particular," I tell him. God dam him and that sexy voice, face, body, agh why does he have to be so sexy?

"Are you sure about that muffin? You seemed pretty distant to be thinking about nothing," he says. He sees right through me, I am like an open book to him, I always have been and I always will be. "Yeah, where did the nickname muffin come from?" I ask him. He shrugs, "I'm not sure, it suits you though, I think it's stuck," he tells me.

He lets me get up and stretch. He relaxes in my bed for a few minutes just watching me stretch my arms a little, "Are you enjoying the little show?" I ask then turn away. Where on earth did that come from? I'd never say anything like that before now, she never allowed me to do things like that, she was very dominant. Jorel chuckles at my little reaction, "I was actually," he says, getting up and hugging me again.

I managed to keep myself from blushing. He can't know my feelings, heck even I didn't know my own feelings. I don't know what love is anymore, she ruined it in all ways. I hug him back, standing on my tiptoes to reach his neck as I am just a few inches shorter than him. "Do you have any cuts or scratches right now Danny?" he asks me.

I pull away from the hug and quickly check, "I don't think so, why?" I ask him. Jorel's phone pings from my dresser and he goes to get it. "If we are shadow travelling to New York like I did yesterday, you can't have any open or scabbed wounds, shadow travelling with them leads to an infection that not many cambions ever recover from, most die from it." He says, unlocking his phone and checking his messages.

"But it seems Hayden wants us to go to the training center here in LA instead, easier for the both of us," he says putting his phone in his pocket. He wraps his arm around my shoulder and leads me downstairs. "I didn't know there is such thing as training centers," I tell him as we make our way to the kitchen.

"Every major city has one, it is to encourage less people to go to the council leaders with their new-borns to get trained." Jordon says when he heard me. Then why am I being trained by Hayden today. Then as if he was reading my thoughts, "Hayden has a special place in his undead heart for us and requested to train you himself," he adds. I don't dare to look at anyone to see if Jordon was telling the truth because I knew he was.

I didn't want breakfast but they made me eat, they said it would help reduce the amount of essence I lost during the training because we still hadn't figured out if we could go back to the orphanage or not so Jorel wasn't sure when he could take me to get more. He hadn't talked to Hayden about it either. I went upstairs and got ready quickly, I had some time to kill before Jorel took me to the center so I sat in the living room.

Ava has become a such a talented toddler, probably because her father was a cambion long before she was born. She has learned how to walk, talk and run all before she turned 1 which was in June last year. She was happily playing on the floor but when she saw me on my chair she came running over and was trying to climb onto my lap with little success.

I lifted her onto my lap and she grinned. "Morning Ava," I tell her, smiling. "Uncle Danny," she says, still grinning, okay so she hasn't mastered sentences yet but that's okay. She looks at my arms, the tattoos interesting her. I have a wizard of Oz scene on my right forearm and dear god on my fingers. I was never really a strict Christian, the things that happened to me would be frowned upon by them, but I always had a little belief inside.

Ava points to my arm, "Picture?" she asks me. George walks in and we both chuckle. "Yeah uncle Danny has a picture on his arm," George says, picking his daughter up and spinning her. She giggles, and George looks at me. "Time to go dude," he says. I get up and head towards the main hallway to get my shoes on.

"_Don't worry Danny like we said yesterday, everything will be just fine," _George reminds me through a single mental like between us. "_I know, I'll try and keep calm," _I reply through the same link. I was still getting used to talking out loud and sending it through mental links. At least they can't read my thoughts or something like that. That would be super privacy invasion and I certainly wouldn't like that.

Jorel was waiting for me by the door. "Who's car are we taking?" he asks me. I thought that he would want to drive me there and take his car but he is giving me a choice. Does that mean I can drive? "I would suggest mine but you're not insured on it yet and don't you have a bit of time to kill before I can go home?" I ask him. He smiles, "Well, I say we can take your hummer and let you drive, I can shadow travel home and then shadow travel back in time for me to tell you how to get home," he says grabbing my keys and throwing them at me.

"So it IS Danny who owns the hummer truck, sweet man, how'd you afford it?" Matt asks me as he walks past. "Even though my family abandoned me they forgot my parents saved a lot of money during the first five years of mine and my brother's lives to put away as a sort of trust fund. We got the money when we turned 18 and my family had no say in if it happened or not," I explained.

"Aw that's a good plan, your parents sound better than the rest of your family already," Matt says. I glance down at my keys. I now had the hideout/house key and some keyrings on my truck keyring. I got Jorel to get me a picture of my parents with me and that is on there along with some other things that mean a lot to me. There was no denying I was the apple of my parents eyes and I certainly missed them a lot. I wonder if they would be proud of me now, I'm starting to come out of the dark tunnel and into the light and do everything to make them happy even if they aren't here now.

Jorel senses my mood change and brings me into a group hug with Matt. "Aw, dude I'm sorry. I know they aren't here anymore, you must miss them a lot," Matt says once the hug is over. I take another glance at my parent's picture, seeing the smiles on their faces as they hold the baby me, already so happy to have a third boy. "Yeah, it's been hard growing up without them but I know I'm okay now. I may have lost my family but I have gained five brothers, two sisters and a beautiful niece, what more could a guy need?" I say with a smile.

"And you wonder why we call you adorable, come on we got to go," Jorel says wrapping his arm around me and pulling me to the door. We get to the garage and into my truck, it has been cleaned on the outside since I last got the chance to see it. I always grin when I get in it at the moment, this is my pride and joy. I might not have gotten much use out of it yet but I love driving it.

Jorel gives me the instructions to the location and I set off. "So, what you said back there, about us being your family, is it true?" he asks me. I nod, I don't look at him since I am driving. "Yeah, my real family abandoned me at the first hurdle because they were too grief filled to care for such a fragile five-year-old like I was, they always thought it would be easier to give me up than to work through it. You guys saved me from the start, the first hurdle was her and you saved my life and I consider you to be family to me," I tell him, tears falling a little but I wipe them away, I have to be strong now.

I give him a glance and see I moved him so much he had tears and I managed to make him speechless. He kept opening his mouth, to try and say something but he closed it as he couldn't. "Dude, I didn't know, I don't know what to say," he says eventually. I manage my heart warming smile for the first time in a while. "Then say nothing, I didn't say it because until now I had no one else that I could call family, I knew why they left me but I always denied it, I wanted them to love me," I say.

I stop in the parking lot of the training center. "Man they are full of surprises," I say under my breath. The location looked like a typical gym with big glass windows either side of the door so passers-by could watch the work outs. Surely this wasn't the location was it? I turn to Jorel as if to voice my question but he looks just as stumped as I was.

"You're right about surprises Danny, I was trained at home by Hayden back when I was your age. I never knew what the centers looked like. They weren't made until 1954 and by then I didn't need one I was above the age where you need the training offered," he said. So if it is here then how are we going to find Hayden. Is there a desk where we could ask someone? There is only one way to find out.

Jorel gets another ping. "Hayden says show the picture attached to a guy with a red paw tattoo on his cheek, he'll show us the way. It lasts the day so I don't have to worry about getting back collect you," he says reading the text. "Hayden texts? No offence to him but isn't he like as old as Yoda or something?" I ask puzzled. Jorel snorts then cracks up laughing, adding to my confusion.

"Aw man, that has got to be the best thing I have ever heard. Well recently he has had to learn how to text but before he asks the receptionist to do it." Jorel says once he calms down from his little laughing fit. I shake my head, raise one eyebrow and get out of my truck. He quickly gets out in case he thought I was going to lock him in or something.

Once we got inside the building it was relatively easy to find the guy with the red paw. He was standing by the staff entrance. The gym looked like every normal gym you could find here, only the name was cambion fitness. We were definitely in the right location then. Once Jorel showed him the picture which was a red paw with our names and pictures on, he led us to the lower floor of the building.

On the walls there was pictures of all the local council members and then the main three. He walked slow so we had time to look at most of the pictures. There was one that stood out and I had to look twice, Murillo was the surname of the lady whose name was written at the bottom of the frame but we moved on before I could look at the face. Surely it wasn't my mother was it? Maybe there are more than one Murillo families here in LA. I don't know my mom's name so I would never know if it was her or not.

Soon we reached the training room Hayden was in, he was smiling, just like he did when I first met him a month or two ago. "Danny, so training you are here for?" he said, I looked to Jorel and we burst into laughter. Did he know about the conversation we had in the truck? Red paw guy was gone by this point and Hayden was confused.

"My children, what's so funny?" he asks as we manage to collect ourselves and calm down. "Sorry Hayden, it's just we mentioned Yoda before we came here and you greeted us like he would talk," Jorel says, it didn't help much. "Who is this Yoda person, can I meet him?" Hayden asks. I shake my head. "Well Yoda is a character from a series of films called Star Wars, you can't meet him but you would see him if you watched the films," I tell him.

He gets a little notebook and probably writes Star Wars down in it. It must be hard to have to learn all the trends of the times when you're a little out of place. "Anyway, Danny I must say it is great to finally have the chance to get to know you more, you certainly look a lot healthier than you did when we first met," he says, I didn't know how to answer him so I stood awkwardly and smiled a little.

He nodded to Jorel who left the room. Now the nerves and fear kicks in, I know I was alone with him once but the guys were like a minute away, not twenty. I'm scared once again and he immediately notices. I glance around the room, I didn't want to meet his eyes and confirm how afraid I was.

There was a training mat and dummy which was well worn. There was also a desk with a chair and a chalkboard in front of it. Something told me we would be at the desk more than the dummy. From my knowledge on sirens I knew that we don't have any attack based powers, we're more spiritual and mental power based beings. I can feel Hayden's eyes on me as I looked anywhere but where he was standing.

I finally met his eyes and I saw understanding, concern and care. He didn't look at all intimidating like he did the first time. "Don't worry Danny, I am not going to harm you, all I'm here to do is to get to know you and help you control your powers," he says. I walk a little closer to him but I figured from what Jorel has told him about me he knows I take a while to warm up to people. With the guys I knew most of them already so I was comfortable with them. I hardly knew Hayden now.

He walks up to me and takes my hands in his. I tense up but something about him made me relax almost as quickly as I tensed. He leads me to the desk and gestures for me to sit down. This is probably theory based or something similar. He grabs a spare chair from behind the chalkboard and sits on it, making himself a bit relaxed.

"So Jorel tells me you have had a bad childhood and past am I right?" he asks, oh he said he wanted to get to know me. "Yeah, I was abandoned at five after my parents died and my last relationship wasn't good either," I tell him, not wanting to go into any more detail as I am sure Jorel covered all that for me.

We had a simple question and answer session and I felt more comfortable as it went one, they weren't kidding when they said he was nice. Now was the work bit I assume. Hayden got up and grabbed the chalk. "I am going to do a small amount of theory but this is based on the ability to revert back to a human state," he says, I immediately become more interested, so that's how they got me to believe they were human when I met them.

When I first met them, they had heartbeats and breathed like a normal human would as I found out what they were somehow they dropped that act quicker than a bomb. "Yes we can be more like the humans to blend in, avoid being detected. It isn't the only thing we can do," he says after seeing how I reacted. Didn't Jorel say I have a child of my own? Maybe I can meet the child and love them and spend time with them. I could also see my friends and not worry about revealing myself.

He did some diagrams on the chalk board. There were two arms, a coffin, lungs and a heart, an icepack and a blood bag. Obviously none of these made sense to me, well two did but I had no idea how they related to what Hayden was trying to teach me. This did have something to do with the ability he mentioned, it had to, why else would he say it?

"So when you die, a blood change happens usually by the leader of the coven or whichever cambion is there at the time of death, this is done by two small or medium cuts in both the donor and the person receiving the blood." Hayden says circling the arms, ah that's why all the cambions have little dark scars on their arms. That makes sense to me I think, it's kind of like how vampires are made in the vampire diaries, through a form of blood transfer.

"Even though you are dead and now a demon, part of your human self remains within you, granting this unique ability, this is how we have manged to remain undetected for centuries, unlike zombies, witches, lycanthropes and vampires who have all been discovered and so many films and shows have been made about them, thankfully for them no one truly believes they exist," Hayden says, with a little disgust in his voice. So that's kind of like an adaptation of some form? This made the coffin make more sense to me now.

"This ability grants us to have heartbeats and for us to hide our true entity from unsuspecting humans, this does cost the cambion some of their essence though, nothing can come without price nowadays." He says, he looks at me and smiles. He is saying it in a way I can understand it first time. That's mother nature's way of balancing the world. Have supernatural beings but give them limitations. The lungs and heart made more sense now.

"It is very difficult and almost impossible to become ill while a cambion so if you are unlucky and get sick while human you are stuck as a human until you recover. However, you can become injured in either state. If you get a minor injury as human you stay human until you get better, the same goes for cambion. Should you get a life-threating injury you can't recover from, you'd better hope that you're not in a hospital as you get forced back into cambion and you can't turn back to human until a month has passed." He says. Now the icepack made sense, the symbol for reducing fevers and swelling.

Now what did the blood bag mean? "This doesn't mean that you are limited between these two forms, say you had a cut and some vampire or puppy blood got into the wound. Much like how you turned cambion, you could turn into these forms as well, this will make more sense during the practical side," he says. He was right, it kind of made sense to me but I had no clue how I could go through the different forms. That was the blood bag then.

He got up and made me follow him to the training mat. "Okay so first I'll demonstrate the puppy turn, then I'll guide you through the human turn," he says. He concentrates for a few moments and then a German Shepard puppy appears where he once stood. I look down at him stunned a little. You could be a puppy? I know he has said it twice but I didn't think for one second it was true.

Then Hayden returns, "Pretty cool isn't it?" he asks me. All I could manage was a nod, it was impressive. "Now your turn, to become human once more you must focus find a normal heart rate and focus on it while breathing in and out slowly, this will be difficult at first but I have faith in you," he says. It would probably get easier when I get older too.

I focus on the heartbeat I needed, then slowly take a breath in, then slowly breathe out again. I do this a few times before I feel my heart beating again for the first time in a month. I smile and so does Hayden. "You're a natural Danny, well done. It takes a new-born a few tries of that to get it to work but you managed it first time." He says.

He told me to reverse it all I had to do was think of a heartbeat slowing down and then stopping completely. There was no need to focus on breathing at this point because I was young and it would follow suit with the heartbeat, when I get a few years old however I will have to think about my breathing stopping too. I was now undead once more.

"Now we are going to focus on more general ways of defending yourself before we move on to siren specific powers. Even though sirens can but people to sleep and draw out the consciousness from a person, this doesn't always help during a fight, you try fight a big mob, you start knocking individual people out which leaves you defenceless against the other attackers and this often kills an unprepared siren," Hayden says, my powers are probably classed as defensive but I can see what he means.

"Now do you already know any way of defending yourself?" he asks me, now it gets awkward. "Yeah, my dad taught me boxing before he died, I haven't used the techniques on a person though," I explain, I'd never hit her back because I'd be stooping to her level and it was really low. In self-defence I should have done it but back then I thought I loved her.

"Okay so say you've knocked someone out but I came at you what would you do?" he says. "I'd stop you from hurting me and fight back," I told him. He came at me suddenly from where he was standing. I manage to block his fist, grab and flip him onto his back. "Very good Danny, I must say I am very impressed at the skill level you have in a lot of things," he says, I let him go so he could get back onto his feet.

He teaches me a few new ways of defending myself especially if two or more people attacked me. He was teaching me a few ways of throwing multiple people down and getting away quickly using the enhanced speed that I now had. I think the next thing he wanted to teach me was how to control my powers that I now had.

"Okay so now it is time to move on to your siren powers," he says. This bit I was most interested in out of everything. I wanted to know my limitations and how to be safe in public places so I don't reveal myself. If I was going to be in this band how would shows work? Would I have to be human every night I'm on tour.

"You might think that you would need to turn human every time you need to sing in public, you actually don't need to. You can control that power. Think of it like there is a bubble around you. It will be quite large right now as it covers a large area so people will be put to sleep. You control this think about the bubble getting smaller and smaller until it is just surrounding you or your mind," he explains to me.

I try it, it was a pretty big bubble but I managed to start bringing it in closer to me. It is another one of those skills that I'll struggle a little bit during the first few tries but as I gain more experience it will come easier to me and I won't have to think so hard about it. I smile once I feel that the bubble has closed in and is surrounding me now. So if I keep this up during tours it'll be easy.

I have been told that Hayden is a bogeyman but he seems to know a lot about all the types. Then again he is the original cambion so he would know about all the types. He can also sense the other types and when they use their powers. He knew that once again I had managed to do it first time. He smiles, I must be impressing him a lot today as he has been grinning like a cat who got the cream the entire time we have been doing the practical sessions.

He also taught me I can feel the consciousness in people and then turn that into unconsciousness with just a few thoughts. We can't really try that out on anyone unless it was an emergency situation. The sandman name actually has some use; I can control dreams if I want which makes me a powerful ally to the nightmare if he hasn't been corrupted but it also makes me an enemy of nightmares if they are corrupted and feed on the fear their nightmares bring children.

That sandman power would probably be more useful to us when we are around children as I am manipulating them to have peaceful dreams so there is less of a chance of them waking up on us as we feed. That's if we ever go to a new orphanage or somewhere where there are sleeping children. It works on adults too but we feed better on children.

A few hours after I left it was over, he was confident that I was trained enough in the powers that I had to be able to safely be around humans and I can go out in public, as for my age he suggested that one of the others went with me just in case anything was to go wrong. Jorel walked in and I ran over to him for a hug. He lifted me up and held me close. "Missed me then dude?" he asks me as I hug him. I nod, it was weird not being without them near after I have spent so long with them watching me like a hawk, I got some privacy so it was okay.

"He did amazingly well, I don't think he needs any more sessions until he develops more powers," Hayden tells him, smiling at our little friendship. Jorel looks at me with a lot of pride, "Really, that's so good. I knew he was my little superstar," he says, lifting me up with a smile. I was grinning, for the first time in my life I was doing something right and I was getting so much praise.

We leave the building and get back to my hummer. "See I told you it was going to be fine," Jorel says smiling and nudging me. I just look at him and get into the truck. "Yeah I know, can't help getting nervous around new people and I didn't really know what to expect," I tell him as he gets in. He then tells me how to get back home.

Okay so maybe I should know my way to the house before I can go out on my own confidently. Yes, I know I have a phone now but I don't feel comfortable calling the guys for help, I have lived in Los Angeles for almost all my life so I should know my way around by now. I know when I get home I am going to get a lot of hugs and I told you so.

"Do you think the guys are going to say I told you so to me when we get in," I ask Jorel as we make the journey home. "They will want to but I told them not to, you were nervous and it's not fair on you if they said I told you so," he tells me, looking down at his phone. "Did you know Hayden can be a German shepherd puppy?" I ask him. He nods and smiles, "He showed you then, He was a vet and a German shepherd attacked while he was trying to treat it and got the dog's blood in the wound," Jorel explains.

"Yeah, that make sense," I say. I pull the truck into the garage and we head into the house. Asia was in the hallway. "How did you do Danny?" she asks me. Jorel pulled me in for a tight hug. "I did really good," I tell her. She gets Jorel off me and hugs me. "That's great Danny, I'm proud," she says. She lets me go so I can go get a drink and then tell the other guys if I see them.

Dylan sees me and spins me around, I let out a surprised yelp. "Little superstar once again," he says. I was feeling a little dizzy now, god dam you Dylan. Can I go one day without being spun? "Dylan leave the poor boy alone," Asia says as she walks in. Dylan put me down and I could barely stand upright, George dashed in and steadied me. "What did he do? I heard the yelp you made, you sounded really scared, Jorel was going to walk in but I said I would," George asks me.

"He picked me up and spun me around, I wasn't expecting it so I got scared, now I'm a bit dizzy." I tell the older man who was still holding me up. "_Are you okay Danny?" _Jorel asks me through the mental link. "_Yeah, Dylan just caught me off guard that's all," _I answer through the link, he was so angry last month he was being to be the demon inside of him, I wanted him as calm as possible so it didn't happen again.

George made me sit down and he got me my drink. "Dylan, you have to be more careful with him, he is still fragile," George explains. Dylan looked unhappy and started pouting a bit. "Hey, it doesn't mean that you can't hug me or anything that, but a bit of warning would be nice," I tell Dylan and he comes over to me. "can I have a cuddle Danny?" he asks me. I nod and let him cuddle me.

George stayed in the room to keep an eye on the two of us but Asia went to go and play with her daughter for a while before she went to bed. It was five pm now so I have been in the building getting trained for most if not all day. Now I have stopped for the day I can feel myself getting exhausted. I know I have enough essence to keep me going until the next planned hunt.

Dylan decided to make us some food. I knew that they were all human now, I could sense their heartbeats in the room, they probably changed when I was being trained. "We had a visit from official people so we needed to be human," George explained to me as I probably looked confused.

Soon I had a steaming plate of pasta in front of me. It wouldn't do me any harm to eat this while cambion as I don't think I had the strength to turn human again. The others joined us in the kitchen, I'm guessing Jorel told them how well I had done as I got a few pats on the back off them. They were all chatting about something but I was quiet and eating my dinner. "You tired Danny?" Jordon asks me. I hold back a yawn. "Just a little bit," I tell him.

When dinner was over George led me into the living room and pulled me onto his lap. I was starting to doze off a bit now. Jorel put a random film on that wasn't a horror. They just wanted me to relax this evening as I worked hard today and I knew they were proud. I could feel George's heartbeat on my back as he held me, then it started slowing down and stopping as he returned to the cambion form.

I was dozing off more and more as I was getting tired. "Go to sleep Danny, we can see how tired you are," George tells me. I'm now half asleep and Jorel covered me in a blanket. I soon fell asleep in George's arms while the guys watched me.

**Another chapter down.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**I have a feeling that I will be updating the one shots before any of the chapter stories because I am going through writers block with a couple of stories.**

**Anyway if you have heard of AwokenMonster on then you may have read their story puzzle the pieces. Well my best friend Jess and I have started a youtube series of us reading it out if you want to check it out over on my channel Liesel Diamond.**

**If you have any questions over Danny's training or want to tell me how much you hate me then please leave a review or comment.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay, so I promise it gets interesting around about half way through this chapter. I need to get some things out of the way with one storyline and introduce a sub storyline which will bring some lovely drama in the next chapter. I am aiming for one or two updates a month for this story and the one shots and I haven't figured out what I am going to do with the other stories yet.**_

_**Danny p.o.v**_

It is the time I have been dreading since the start of the year. We are releasing our sophomore album American Tragedy in a few weeks' time and that means that we have to do some press about it. We have to reveal the artwork, the new masks and the new tracks. We also have to do some interviews and I have to be formally introduced as the new member. I have been working on my powers and I have been practicing how I can go from cambion to human and back so now it doesn't require much effort.

Airia has been doing okay as well, she is a nightmare which shocked her brother because he thought his little sister was going to be an imp like him but she wasn't. It turned out to work in our favour, though, she managed to convince the old lady that George was just a figment of her imagination and he died years ago. Poor old lady, it was cruel to do that to her but it was necessary if we were to continue hunting there.

Her friend Jess had managed to keep quiet about us but I don't think she is happy that her best friend has kept this secret from her for a few months, they were like sisters they told each other everything and this was a crack in their trust. I had also become friends with her over the short time I have known her so far. She was a great friend to have and if you pissed her off then you would suffer.

Jorel has been acting strange and I have no idea why. On some days, he avoids me like I have the plague or something then the other days he wants to be around me constantly. It is so weird and I hate that I am get mixed messages off my leader, does he like me or not. I have asked George, my go-to man, whenever I have a problem and he said that he had no idea why Jorel was acting so strange.

Today is the day that the new mask art goes up on the social media sites, it is also the day where the fans find out Deuce is no longer in the band, a lot can change in the year that Hollywood Undead have been off the radar. I have to brace myself for the waves of hate that are going to come my way, no one is going to easily expect that one of the founding members of the band has left but they are going to have to.

Speaking of Deuce, no one has seen or heard from him since that fatefully day in November, he hasn't posted on any social media or made any new material but I think he is sulking for a bit longer and then he'll attempt to make new music and claim it is better than ours. Tomorrow we release the single Hear Me Now, which will give fans a little bit more of an idea of how I sound compared with Deuce.

"The mask pictures are now up," Jordon says, scaring me out of my thoughts and making me jump and tumble off my chair. "God damn it, Jordon," I say, rubbing my head where I banged it against the coffee table in the living room. "Jordon, stop trying to break Danny," George says as Asia checks my head to see if I did any damage to it. I might have a bruise but that's as worse as I think it's going to get. "You'll be fine Danny," Asia says with a smile. "Thanks, Asia," I tell her as I slowly get up and sit on my chair again.

"I'm sorry Danny, I didn't think you'd still get scared so easily," Jordon says hugging me. "It's okay Jordon, I'm mostly better now it's just sometimes I get caught out," I tell him, hugging him back. Jorel was in avoid me mode so I didn't think he knew what just happened if it was like the other kind of days he'd be babying me until I told him to stop.

"Where is cat-man, we need to prepare for tomorrow's interview about the band," Matt asks, finally speaking up since he was here the whole time. Who where they talking about? I don't think any of the guys could turn into animals like Hayden can, or if they can they certainly haven't told me. I had been seeing a cat around the house recently but I think it's a stray. As I was thinking that the "stray" cat wanders into the living room and jumps onto my lap. I pet the kitty, who always seems to come to sit on me whenever it is around.

"There he is, why are you still in cat form Jorel?" Matt says, making me nearly shove Jorel off my lap in shock. Jorel is the cat? This Bengal cat sitting on my lap was the leader of the coven? "I think you shocked Danny a little bit Matt, didn't he know Jorel was the Bengal cat he has been seeing?" George says, oblivious to the fact I could still hear him even though I was trying to process the new information. I wasn't reacting to them anymore so they know I have gone into mild shock or something.

You'd think Jorel would tell you something like that, even if it was in a casual conversation I think I'd have taken it a bit better than I have done. I could tell Jorel was still on my lap for now, he didn't want to jump off or anything. _"Danny, are you okay?" he asks through the mental link between us. "I don't know, why didn't you tell me you were the cat, I have been thinking you have been avoiding me this whole time when you haven't," I tell him, trying to show I was feeling a bit hurt by this. It worked, Jorel could feel the hurt I was going through. "I'm sorry Danny I honestly thought you knew, I thought Hayden would have told you after he turned into a puppy," Jorel says, I could sense the guilt from him._

He didn't give me any time to think of a reply as I felt him jump off my lap. My vision was going fuzzy, I had no idea what was going on. Jorel's human face entered my field of vision and he was concerned about me. "Danny, can you hear me?" he asks. I wanted to nod but I found myself unable to. I could hear him and he knew it but my brain and my body weren't cooperating with me so I couldn't let him know, the others didn't know either.

I hadn't blinked in a few minutes so as well as the fuzzy vision my eyes were stinging from not being able to blink today is not going to be my day now is it. I needed to snap out of the shock I was sent into. The last time I felt anything like this was the day before I got my basic training back in January, it was about late March now so I should be over that, getting shocked by the littlest of things. Yet here I was once again showing them how weak I actually am.

Jorel started clicking by my ears and slowly making his away from ear to ear to get me to react. He was very concerned as were the others but there was nothing I could do to help them out, I tried responding to them and I couldn't so all I could do was sit there and wait until my body and my brain finally start working together again. That might take a while though, my brain has had some much information crammed into it over the past few months that I had no idea how much more I could take before I break.

Finally, after the tenth or was it twentieth click I finally was able to react and the first thing I did was jump. Great going Danny, great work there. The first thing George does is pick me up and hold me really close to his chest, I had no idea why. "You okay now Danny?" Jorel asks me once I get put down again. "Yeah I think so, sorry about that guys, I honestly didn't know he was a cat," I tell them, being honest with them.

"It's okay Danny, we should have told you before, anyway the masks look incredible especially yours and they are going down alright, there is some hate but that is to be expected," George says. I nervously grabbed my laptop to check the social media, I wanted to see the reviews for myself, George has a bad habit of fathering me and sugar coating things. I'm a big boy now ish I should be able to take care of a tiny bit of hate myself.

I went on Facebook first, I didn't have my own account on it but I was logged into the band page so it was all I needed. The first things I see is all six of our masks as separate pictures with our names underneath them all had American Tragedy written on the top as it was the new album name. I quickly glanced over the comments for the others masks, they had good reviews and people saying how much they liked them, then there was mine.

I was completely different from Deuce, his swan songs mask was grey with blue and pink duct tape on. My first mask that I ever wore with these guys was gold with black paint splatters on it. The new one had a cross over the left eye and I dropped the paint splatter, people liked the mask saying it was very creative but they were confused about the person behind the mask, why my name was there instead of Deuce. They didn't like it too much.

"They like the mask, it's just their confused about the name written underneath it." I tell them, which they nodded to, Jorel was checking his. "It wouldn't hurt to mention in a comment or something that Deuce is no longer around and you're in now, it will all be made clear tomorrow any way." Jorel tells me with a smile. Of course it wouldn't hurt us to say that but a lot of people liked Deuce so it was going to hurt them.

"Is that a hint that you want me to make a status or comment to let the fans know a brief idea of what went down?" I ask him, the lid of my laptop half closed as I looked at him. One of my eyebrows was raised as well. "Yeah please dude, I mean you don't have to I was just suggesting it," Jorel said, struggling to take me seriously with one eyebrow raised and the other not. I went back to a poker face as I went back to Facebook.

_Hollywood Undead: Hey guys, it's Danny here. Deuce left due to creative conflicts so I have been drafted in to fill in for him. I'm sorry for any confusion and upset this has caused and it will all be cleared up in the live interview tomorrow. I will work as hard as I can to keep you guys happy and the great music being pumped out. - Danny x_

"I did it, might have been a bit cheesy but meh," I tell them. Jorel immediately goes to check what I have posted. "No that's good work Danny, you did what you were asked and you briefly explained what happened and we know you'll work hard," Jorel says, I was still getting used to being praised by people and these guys used every opportunity they had to praise me for whatever I did right which was a great boost to my own confidence. It will take me a while still to be where I was before she came in like a wrecking ball and destroyed almost everything I had personally but I was getting there and that's all that matters.

Now to the interview tomorrow and more hate to come. Well I say that and the interview will probably go smoothly, I'll barely talk and the guys will do all the explaining for me. The only thing is we are going to have to be in human form for the whole thing including the ride there and back so that they wouldn't get suspicious. I mean they'd be concerned if they looked at us and our chests never moved at all.

Either that or they'd think we're some form of robot or wax mannequin or something. However, from what I've been told most people go to the assumption that the person is dead and start doing CPR on us. Matt told me it had happened to him when he was turned by George and Jorel when he was in the army, I started laughing but then stopped because it was mean of me. I shouldn't laugh at his pain.

_**Airia p.o.v**_

Ever since that day where we were revealed to my best friend/ sister Jess things haven't been right between us. Yeah she though it was cool that I am a demon but I know she is hurt that I didn't tell her right away. That is why I asked to meet her in the nearest forest, I wanted to talk it out without anyone else being able to hear, well maybe those darn dog walkers might but they find anything they aren't supposed to. I started kicking up some leaves as I wandered aimlessly in circles around the small opening in the forest we had arranged to meet.

I was a little early but I didn't use my Ford Ranger to get here. I ran instead, which might be a mistake but I am not sure yet. Jess also has a Ford Ranger but hers is black whereas mine is blue. It also helps me know when she gets here as I can easily pick out the sounds of her engine over any car that approaches. Most are cars I have heard are Jeeps though and I did tell her to meet me about ten minutes from now.

She showed up a little earlier then even I expected her to. She was angry, I didn't use my truck and she knew it. "So when did you think you were going to tell me this then?" she says, she was really pissed off at me. "When my brother asked Jorel to sort it out properly, they just turned Danny after me and he needed their help more than I did, it wasn't a good time to ask trust me," I told her, truthfully. Jordan knew I wanted to tell her but Danny was more of a priority at the time.

"How can I trust you Airia? you lied to me," she asks, growling in frustration. She took a defensive stance and I couldn't help but do the same, I can't fight her though. She is human and a lot weaker than I am, also if I kill her now Jorel will serve me for dinner or something. I know he was angry when Jess got suspicious but if I accidently killed her now then the shit would hit the fan.

"Because it's true, it is the cambion law that if we tell a human that we either turn them or be killed, I can't let my brother get killed and I needed to make sure I knew what to do and that Danny was completely okay," I tell her, growling slightly. I have to keep my anger under control, I don't want the monster inside to show its ugly head just yet. I clenched my fist and prayed to George that his lessons of self-control and anger management will pay off.

"What is it about Danny what makes him so special?" She asks, getting angrier each time I opened my mouth. I had to think, George and Jordan were the ones I spoke to most while I was being changed and after because Danny needed support and Jorel said he was going to be the one to do it. "Danny is a lot more fragile than I am, he has going through a lot of bad shit in his life, I've grown up and been raised by the older guys I don't need half the stuff Danny does," I tell her, trying my hardest to remain calm throughout our whole argument.

I had to admit she was not attacking me yet which I consider to be a good sign. I did however, get the feeling that she was going to soon, her patience with me can only last so long before it goes as does mine. I had a higher patience level at this moment because I could understand where she was coming from, I lied to her. I hid who I truly was to her and even though it was only a few months I have kept this I knew it would hurt her.

"So what does Danny have to do about the fact that you never told me you are a demon?" she spits; she was going to strike soon. I saw her looking around for a decent stick she could try and use against me. "I needed to get permission from my coven leader who was busy at the time teaching Danny everything he could before he died and looking after him after all the bad shit happened," I tell her, never bothering to raise my voice. I looked around for a stick to defend myself with as she tried to process the information.

"What do you mean died?" she asks; she wasn't shouting anymore but she was still angry at me. "To become a cambion the person has to die," I tell her. I picked up a stick at the same time she did and she charged at me. I managed to jump back and dodge her attack and didn't follow through with a retaliation strike, I could kill her so easily and I didn't want to do that not to my own sister. I wouldn't be able to bring myself to doing it. I care about her too much.

She attacked again and I did the same thing. "Why aren't you attacking me?" she asks, slightly out of breath from running at me with a stick and attempting to hit me with it. "I can't. I'll kill you," I tell her, jumping to the side to avoid her stick as it swung to hit me again. She was very skilled at fighting, even more so than me but I am still too strong. "So, I don't care if you do so just do it," she says, her patience with me had worn so thin it wasn't there anymore.

We didn't argue anymore we just fought. I allowed myself to get hit by her over and over but I still never hit her. I was down on my knees; I may be in cambion form but it doesn't make me immune from injuries. She got a few good hits at my ribs and my stomach, she also got a good hit at my knee "Just hit me already," she says, slightly out of breath from the fighting.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" I ask her as I get up. I was certainly going to feel those hits in the morning. "Yes just fucking hit me already, get the over and done with," she says, getting really frustrated with me. I start hitting back, not as hard as I know I can but, the hits hurt her. We keep fighting until I kill her.

Oh shit what have I done? I just killed my best friend, the one I grew up with. I had been overfeeding as I don't have the level of control Danny does so I can change her into a cambion if I needed to. I find a sharp rock and make cuts in both of our wrists before I do the blood transfer. It was successful and she was coming back. It will take her a couple of hours for her to come round though.

I was frustrated with myself, how could I lose control like that. I am a nightmare taught by the best and I fail at the first hurdle. I look to her Ford Ranger to see it was severely damaged during the fight. I can easily replace the truck with a Lamborghini Gallardo Superleggera when she wakes up, I owe her that much at least. I set fire to her truck, it is no use to her now.

I hear the sound of my brother's car coming closer and I sink to my knees by Jess. "Airia, Jess? What happened here?" he calls out. I don't answer him but he came walking over to us anyway. I had suddenly calmed down and I was crying now. He sinks down to his knees and pulls me into a hug. "Airia, you need to calm down and tell me what happened here," he tells me, rubbing my back.

I take a few deep breaths and with Jordon's help I manage to stop crying. "We had an argument, then a fight and it got out of hand, I lost control and I had to turn her," I tell him, feeling ashamed of myself I don't look into his eyes. "Don't worry about it little sister, you know as well as I do that your older sister needed to be turned sooner or later. Don't blame yourself for this," he says, kissing my forehead.

"How can you be so sure Jordon, I messed up big time," I tell him. He lets me go and goes to check on Jess who was still undergoing the change. "Because I can cover for you when we go back to Jorel and we are abiding by the council's rules. Jess needed to be turned and it had to be soon," he says, picking Jess up and making a hand signal for me to follow him to his car.

Jordon put Jess in the back seat of his car and made me go in the front. "Hayden was informed about Jess knowing about us, someone eavesdropped when you were talking about it at work and reported it. I came to find you because Jorel wanted me to get you both to the house so we could turn her tonight, in a way you saved him from doing most of the work," he says as he takes us back to the house we are now to call home for however long we had.

The house was seven bedrooms and six were dedicated to each of the guys in the band and their lovers. The seventh was for Ava and Jorel had mentioned Danny has a daughter so when she comes to live with him she would share with Ava. The attic was converted into a room for Jess and I to share until she starts dating Dylan. Jorel had this all worked out. Jess was adopted into my family as a baby after she was abandoned and Jordon is labelled the dad even though they act more like siblings.

"What car did Jess say she wanted if she ever got rid of the Ford?" Jordon asks me. "Uh she said a Lamborghini Gallardo Superleggera," I reply. Jordon whistles. "Girl's got good taste, I'll go get it after I've explained to Jorel why we have a new cambion before the plan," he says. We are nearly at the house now. "Jordon, why are you so calm about all of this?" I ask him, I was getting more nervous.

"Because I know you didn't do anything wrong, you aren't going to get told off for this sis," he tells me, taking his hand off the gear stick to put it on mine. At the traffic lights he stops and looks at me, paying more attention to the way I held myself and stuff. "She hit you good didn't she?" he asks, softly. "Yeah, I didn't block any of her attacks so I allowed myself to get hit over and over," I tell him.

"When we get back I am taking you to George to get those injuries looked at, Jess will be on the cot bed until she wakes up but, I'll take you to see him after," he says. I nod and he pays attention to the road as the lights turned green and he was on his way again. Pretty soon we were pulling into the garage of the Hollywood undead house. I got nervous, Jordon told me that Jorel won't yell at me but that doesn't mean that anyone else would do it instead.

Jordon carries Jess into the house and into the living room where the cot was and placed her down. Everyone else was there and Dylan walked over to the cot and made sure Jess was comfortable, they were all staring at us. "Before any questions are asked George can you check my sister over please," Jordon says, pointing to me. George looks at me before walking over and takes my hand in his. He leads me upstairs to his room where he keeps a spare first aid kit.

"What happened girl? you're covered in bruises" he asks me. I was sure Jorel just asked that question to Jordon downstairs, well maybe not the bruises bit. "Jess and I got into a fight with each other. She kept hitting me with a stick over and over and then I lost control and she died," I tell him. He puts his hand on my shoulder, pausing in his check-up. "She has been turned hasn't she?" he asks, not getting angry with me at all. "Yeah, I turned her before Jordon showed up," I tell him.

He continues with his check on where I'd been hit, making sure I had no broken ribs or internal injuries. As a cambion internal injuries don't have the same effect at first, we'd get weaker over time if it was not taken care of. "Don't worry Airia, no one is mad at you. You lost control but you are a young cambion, no one is ever perfect. In this situation Jess would have been turned today anyway so no harm was done and no rules were broken," he says. I wince when he touches one of my ribs.

"She got you good, you have a couple of broken ribs but that's all, obviously you'll have the bruises for a few days or maybe weeks and you'll not be able to shadow travel with Jorel anywhere until the ribs have healed," he says, setting my ribs in the right places and using a bandage to make sure that they heal in the right place. He then hugs me gently; he was still completely calm about the whole situation.

"Come on, Jorel needs to talk to you," George says, lifting me up and carrying me downstairs to the living room. A lot of the guys had left the room by now and it was just Jordon, Jorel and Dylan. "Is she okay George?" Jordon asks him, eyeing us nervously. "A couple of broken ribs and the bruising but she'll be fine," George says, handing me over to Jordon who hugs me. "Good, I was worried about you, I'm going to get her new car now," Jordon says.

He puts me down and leaves the room. It all gets awkward as all awake eyes are on me. "Jordon told me everything and you've probably heard it from other people but there is nothing for you to worry about, no one here is going to yell at you or say you were wrong. No one not even the council have perfect self-control so it is okay, all wounds will heal," Jorel says, I let out a sigh of relief. This is a lesson learnt for me.

"How long do you think it'll be before she wakes up?" I ask, I walk over to the sofa and sit down on it, watching my sister on the cot. "Anytime within the next hour or two. It will be a lot quicker than Danny's as the circumstances are different," Jorel tells me. Dylan was crouching by the cot; he hadn't said a word which frightened me. Was he angry at me? I know he has a romantic interest with her and I didn't know if he wanted to go into the relationship with her as a human or not. All though, it has been mentioned that she was supposed to be turned tonight.

"Dylan are you mad at me?" I ask him, Jorel had since left the room probably to talk to Danny or Matt. Dylan's head snapped up to look at me, his gaze softened once he saw the fear in my eyes. "No of course not Airia, I was just thinking about the impact it may have on the soulmate thing because Johnny turned Asia and Jorel is probably soulmates with Danny and Jorel turned him," he says, getting up and walking over to me, looking at me with sympathy.

"Yeah, I don't think the fact that I turned her would affect the soulmate thing, if you and Jess are meant to be soulmates then that isn't going to stop it," I tell him. He hugs me, "Yeah I hope so, you know where I'm coming from though right?" he says. "Yeah, all examples you have seen have been where one soulmate turns the other not someone else turn one soulmate," I tell him and I hug him back. He gets up and walks back over to the cot where Jess was still out.

I was still in my seat watching her when she came round an hour later. "Airia, what's going on? Why is everything different?" she asks, noticing me on the sofa first. "Jess, it will be weird but you're a cambion now, just like me and her," Dylan says, making Jess turn to stare at him. She then looks to me. "Aw cool so I'm an awesome person like you guys?" she asks, making Dylan chuckle. "Like him maybe but I'm not that awesome," I tell her.

She gets up and on unsteady feet, despite Dylan's protests she walks over and sits next to me on the sofa. "What do you mean?" she asks. Here is the childish side, everyone has it and hers is milder than others I have seen. "I got in a fight with you and uh, I am the reason you are a cambion now" I tell her. She hugs me. "That's okay, I mean you knew I was going to be a cambion sooner or later right?" she says. I sigh, was everyone okay with this and I was the only one freaking out? I glance at Dylan who shrugs.

"Yeah I suppose so," I say, hugging her back, wincing a little because my ribs were hurting me a little. Jess pulled back from the hug and eyed me with worry and concern. "What exactly happened?" she asks me. "You hit me quite a bit and I uh have a couple of broken ribs and a few bruises," I tell her. She was shocked by that. "I thought that you guys couldn't get hurt by humans in that form," she says, Dylan shakes his head. "We are not immune to injuries but it isn't as bad as if a human breaks a bone," he says.

Jordon walks into the living room holding Jess' set of keys but with a new car key fob on it. "Hey Jess glad to see you awake now, how's the new life looking?" he asks, with a grin. "It's good, it's hard to get used to the new speed and the fact that everything looks a little sharper than before but I can manage," she replies, smiling and staying close to me. "Good, well I got you a little something outside," Jordon says waving her keys.

We all go outside to see an orange Lamborghini Gallardo Superleggera, Jess's dream car. She looks around for her own Ford Ranger and didn't see it, she looked hurt. "Where is my ford?" she asks; I could hear the hurt in her voice. "It got destroyed in the fight, we had to replace it," Jordon says. "But I had my life savings invested into that car, I worked so hard to get it," she says. Jordon hugs her tightly. "Well I used some of my savings to buy you your dream car, I know you worked hard but we wanted you to have it," he says.

"We were going to get it for your birthday, but you do kind of need it right now," I tell her as she hugs him back. "Well then I guess I should say thanks just at least let me sell the car next time," she says with a chuckle. "Yeah okay, we will do sis I promise you that," I tell her, smiling as she smiles back. "Well, what are you waiting for, she drives like a beauty so get behind the wheel girl," Jordon says handing her the keys and he gets into the passenger side.

Jess holds her keys and looks to me. "You want to ride too?" she asks me, turning towards me. "Nah, there is no room for me and I need to talk to Danny anyway, you two have fun," I tell her, turning towards the door. She grabs me by my wrist, making me turn towards her. "Are you sure sis?" she asks me. "Yeah, you need to get your things and just have a good time okay?" I tell her. I pull her into a hug and hear an okay.

I walk back into my new house as I hear the engine roar as it starts up and she drives off. "You didn't go with?" Jorel asks me as I walk into the living room. "Nah, do you know where I can find Danny?" I ask him. He looks towards the stairs, "He is in his room, you'll know which one is his," he says. "Thanks Jorel," I tell him and head up the stairs. There are nine doors on the first floor, seven are bedrooms, one is a bathroom as not every room in this giant house are en-suites and the last door is a storage cupboard where towels and stuff are usually kept.

The seven doors have names on them, six are the guy's names and the last one is Scava so I was guessing this was for when Scarlett moves in and she would share with Ava. However, from what I heard about the little one Scarlett is only a baby, around four months old and they were going to wait a while before they took her off her mother, eventually before she turns five she will be with her dad.

The one with the gold writing on it was Danny's. It also wasn't because his name was the gold writing, I know Danny is into the gold. I knock softly on the door; I didn't want to startle the slightly younger guy. "Who is it?" he asks. "It's Airia, can I come in?" I reply. Danny opens the door with a smile on his face which disappears once he sees my expression. "Yeah, sure come in. What's up?" he asks, allowing me in and leading me to the bed where we both sit down.

"You know what happened between Jess and I? Well I can't help but feel guilty about yet everyone else around me is so calm about it," I tell him, feeling good about letting my feelings out. "Yeah I know how you feel, when Jorel broke that glass and I was taking the bits out and Jorel looked like he was in so much pain and I felt so guilty," he tells me. I knew I was right in talking to Danny about this, if I went to one of the others I don't think they'd understand as much as Danny does.

"How did you cope with it though, even though you know that yours wasn't your fault?" I ask him. He takes a minute to think about his answer. "Well, I knew that even though it wasn't my fault I was doing the right thing, you had to do what you did to protect her and the rest of your family and coven from being killed, therefore everyone is okay with and so should you," he says.

I chuckle, feeling relieved. "Who are you and what did you do with the shy guy I met called Danny?" I ask him, making him laugh. "I haven't changed that much, I just use the shyness to listen more and get a good knowledge of people, also makes me a great advisor on some subjects," he says. I chuckle again. "Well I can see that, thanks for helping me out. I really needed this," I tell him. He surprises me even more by pulling me into a hug. "No problem, I knew you needed a chat after I saw you earlier. I'm here for you if you need me," he says.

I hug him back. "Yeah and if you want to talk through an issues you have then I am here for you too," I tell him. I knew he was having issues still over his ex-girlfriend, nightmares and flashbacks and George has tried his best to help him through them all but it didn't always work out. As I have nowhere near the same amount of power George does I know that I am not as useful to him in that aspect but I am always available to listen to him, to help him through it in a different way.

"I know and if I do feel like I am ready to talk about it, you'd be the second person to know," he says. I smile then get up and leave, I hoped my sister and brother are going to be back soon. We needed to show her our room and stuff. I walk back downstairs and join Jorel in the living room. "Are you okay now?" he asks. "Yeah, I'm fine now thanks," I tell him. He pulls me into a hug. "That's good, I was worried for a moment there that you weren't coping to well," he says.

"Well I wasn't before I talked to Danny, but I'm okay now," I tell him. I hug him back and then we hear the sound of the Lamborghini coming back. My brother and sister were home. When Jess walked in through the door she was on cloud nine and it was nice to see her so happy. "You like the car then?" I ask her. She is speechless but her smile and nodding was all I needed to know that she was very happy.

Jordon walked past with her suitcase and a couple of backpacks, he went straight past us and up the two flights of stairs to our room. I am sure that eventually I'll be on my own up there, Jess and Dylan are meant to be together and one of them was going to ask the other out sometime soon. I wouldn't mind too much being on my own, it gives me space to think and to breathe when I get stressed out but it does make me wonder if I would ever get lucky like the rest of them. I was going to be one of the only single ones and it would be weird for me to date one of them because one is my brother and I don't like Matt in a romantic way.

"Come on Airia, show her the bedroom you're sharing," Jordon shouts a few minutes later. I pull Jess by her hand, "Come on we have an amazing room here," I tell her. She chuckles but allows me to pull her up the two flights of stairs to our bedroom. I have been living here for a while so I cover Jess' eyes and take her into our room. It was decorated to look a bit like a mountain cabin but it was very nice.

The walls had our drawings and posters tapped to them mostly to hide the paint because it wasn't the nicest colour. The floor was a mahogany wood and it had a couple of fake fur rugs that felt really nice under our feet. We had all the basic furniture and it went well with the whole cabin theme of the room, well if you ignored all the band posters and random drawings. I loved it and I was sure that Jess would love it too.

I uncovered her eyes and she looked around, in shock. "Do you like it Jess?" I asked her as she walked around our room and saw the two single beds that almost matched but I had put my blue bed sheets on it a while ago. "I love it, it's amazing," she says, in awe. Jordon smiles and stands at the door. "Well I am glad you like it sis, now you two share nicely or no cake," he says. He leaves and we start giggling. "We can make cake if we wanted to, but we would never hate each other," she tells me. "Yeah, we would never hate each other," I tell her and I hug her tightly.

This took me way too long to do but I managed to do it in the end.

Hope you enjoyed, chapter 7 is going to be sometime in march.

The last three one shots I had on my list before a new one was asked for shall be done when I have written them.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey, guys, this is the promised drama filled chapter. I have skipped the interview day because I've written them before for other stories and I find them boring now. I know I completely missed March out so I'll try to get two updates in April but I am going to see Hollywood Undead on April 22nd so how that will fit in I don't know but I am vlogging it.**_

_**The video I have on my mind is the REVOLT tour log 1 where you see Danny snort some random sauce which I have no idea if it mayo or salad cream or something like that...**_

_**This does have a bit more of Danny's backstory in it.**_

_**\+ Danny p.o.v+**_

Today we are going back to the orphanage for the first time in a while. We have been going to a new hunting location as we are still are nervous about being discovered but we know this is the best place to take newbies for their first hunt so this is where we are taking Jess for her first hunt. Jorel, George and I are one hunting team and Jordon, Dylan and Matt are on the other team and it has been this way even since there have been six members. Airia goes with Jordon and so will Jess after her first and when Asia comes hunting she goes with us. Asia tends to go with George on the weekend since it is kind of romantic for them and George uses a bit of his essence to keep my nightmares at bay even though it doesn't always work.

I don't get nightmares often but when I do they are about what she did to me, not about what Deuce did. I don't know if it is because of the time span of both those events or not but the nightmares terrify me. Sometimes they are so bad they turn into night terrors. George and Jorel are always there to wake me whenever either a nightmare or night terror happen and they both calm me down enough so I can try to sleep again, but I always ask for one of them to stay with me so I feel a little safer. Jorel is usually the one who stays as George shares his bed with his wife.

Jorel has been considering staying with me the entire night to see if that will put an end to the nightmares and night terrors but we haven't had a chance to really try it out since Jess turned as he had to do the same meetings he did with me and they asked for her to be trained there since she is the female version of Dylan cambion wise. Those two are also really close to getting together which would leave Airia alone in the attic room but I don't think she minds that.

I am still 21 years old but in cambion age, I am around four or five months old since I was changed late November/early December. Since I am that young I still tend to do mundane things while my body gets completely used to the change of life. I still sleep pretty much all night apart from nightmares and stuff but the other guys do that too, they don't take naps during the day though which is something I do quite a bit.

I actually had a really bad night terror, one of the worst I've had since I was brought here. So I am currently feeling the exhaustion of not sleeping the entire night last night so I am probably going to end up taking a nap today at some point. The guys won't mind as they've kind of gotten used to it if I have a few bad nights sleep. They have also put me into the daily vlogs that they do, which I haven't been in since I arrived because it wasn't really the right time.

We filmed a new little cute intro with us holding Ava and then putting her down so she could run to the next person and when it gets edited then it is going to have freeze frames on us when we pick her up or are holding her and it will have our names on the bottom. We have two or three channels that we vlog on. One is cambion exclusively on a separate website which you need a special access code, it is a new way for the leaders to keep an eye on us.

The other two are our YouTube channels. One Hollywood undead one and the other one which got the new intro is more of a family kind of one which George owns but since we all live together we all end up in that one. There are ten people in our household so it is kind of hard to hide at times. I am not really in the vlogs that much since I am a shy guy and since I wasn't revealed to be in the band until a few days ago so they kept me out of them.

I walk into the living room and flop down onto the couch. I rub my eyes, hoping that somehow I'd feel less tired and I'd be able to go through the day without taking a nap. However, I know we are going hunting tonight so I probably will get told to go to take a nap or something. "Uncle Danny need a nap?" Ava asks me, and I smile at her. She is such a sweet child, never once called me Danny or Daniel. It has always been uncle or uncle Danny to her.

"I might do Ava," I answer her and she climbs onto the couch and snuggles into me. "And here is Ava with Danny," George says into the camera before turning it around so that the lens is focusing on me. and Ava. "Hey internet," I say, trying to put enthusiasm into my tone even though I was absolutely exhausted. Ava was playing with my fingers. George stops recording and puts the camera down after powering it down. He crouches down in front of me and I knew what was going to happen.

"Hey, why don't you take a nap, Danny? We have a few hours to kill before we need to get ready to go and since it is about two in the afternoon you can take it with Ava on the couch," George says, concerned for me like usual. I knew it was fast approaching Ava's nap time so taking one with her wouldn't do anyone any harm right? "Yeah I suppose you're right, I'm feeling really exhausted so it wouldn't do me any harm just to take a little nap?" I tell him and he grins.

Usually, I put up a fight when he asks since I am not as exhausted then as I am now. Jorel usually is the one to make me take a nap since he has the highest level of authority so I can't be as cheeky or defiant with him. Not that I am defiant with them, I can be cheeky at times but that is kind of how I was before everything happened. I am almost completely over the childlike state and the whole jumping and flinching but I do get caught out occasionally.

Ava crawls up onto my lap and I take her down with me as I lie down. I go to lie down on my side so she would have more room but she wanted to fall asleep on my chest so I had no choice but to stay on my back but it didn't matter since I will sleep in whichever position I end up in and it can end up looking uncomfortable. George covers us both in a blanket and kisses both of our heads. He is like a father figure to me most of the time and brother other times.

I let out a yawn and Ava giggles. "Uncle Danny really sleepy," Ava says with a little giggle. I smile and hug her tightly. "Yeah well it's nap time now so we go sleep and feel better in a little bit," I tell her and she snuggles up to me. Ava rubs her eyes and soon enough she is fast asleep on me. The night terrors always leave me terrified of falling back to sleep so I didn't sleep after half past two this morning and my body was telling me I shouldn't have done that even though Jorel cuddled me all night.

Cambions tend to need the same amount of sleep humans do. This usually means that cambions 0-12 possibly 18 months old need sleep as the body tries to cope with the fact that we are dead most of the time and we can switch to humans. It doesn't really make sense to people who don't know our lifestyle but to us, it's like when you get sick and you sleep it off a lot. I think, it could be me rambling because of exhaustion.

Ava doesn't seem to mind or pay much attention to the fact that we often have no heartbeat around her and she rarely sees us breathe. It might have to change as she gets older but since she is only a year old she won't remember this as she gets older. She is half cambion and half human anyway so it will be interesting to see how or if it affects her growing. The only thing so far is that she reached her milestones quicker than most babies but that sometimes happens to completely mundane babies.

I close my eyes and let the exhaustion have complete control over me. I can't keep going on this way. not getting enough sleep at night means I can slip when trying to control my powers and it takes more of my essence from me. We have done a couple of trail runs with being cambion and human playing shows and I have done well with both. I did slip up a couple of times with the bubble when I was cambion but it was to be expected since I am new to all of this and practice makes perfect right?

+_**Two hours later+**_

"Danny is still sleeping which is good for the newbie," Dylan comments and I keep my eyes shut. I am in the process of waking up and considering it has probably been some time since I fell asleep and it has done me some good. The only issue I have is that I can take a while to wake up, something to do with being a heavy sleeper I suppose. I decide to play along with it, see how far I can go without him knowing that I am awake now.

"Ava took an hour nap and Danny who took a nap with her is still sleeping two hours later," George says and I think he is vlogging this. "Jordon you are not drawing a moustache on him and neither are you Dylan," Jorel comments and I so want to smirk. I keep pretending to sleep because who knows I might actually fall back asleep again and be more a hundred percent for tonight. I might be able to use more of my siren powers that are developing.

I've been told time and time again that we are the opposites of nightmares, Sirens and nightmares can live in harmony. I can put the children under and we can work together manipulating dreams in between good and bad to get the maximum benefits. I can see George and I working closely together in the future. We are already close friends and like brothers so I can see it becoming a team when I get a little older and my powers get more developed.

I think Jorel cottoned on to my little plan. "_Hey Danny, I know you're awake. What are you doing?"_Jorel asks through the mental link._"I wanted to see if I can sleep again plus it's interesting to hear the guys conversation while they think I'm asleep,"_I tell him, if my eyes were open I would see him smirk. "_Hmm, am I seeing the true Danny here? or have I rubbed off on you?"_He asks, and roll over so hide my smile. "Hey is he awake or what?" I hear someone ask. "I don't think so, I mean he isn't responding to you and you know how much of a heavy sleeper he can be," Jorel answers.

"_Maybe it is a little of both because I am a shy reserved guy usually I always listen without speaking or them knowing. It always helps me learn what the person is truly like as they don't put up a front around if they think you're a deaf guy,"_I explain, revealing a little bit more of my past to Jorel. I feel a lot more comfortable than before when around him and I can tell him more about myself than I have ever told anyone. This is a big step for me, she ruined my life and I am now starting to ditch the shell I used to be.

"_They thought you were deaf, wow. I mean that is one good way to get knowledge from people. I am glad that you are telling me more about yourself, though. You should really wake up, though, they think something is up,"_Jorel tells me and I can feel the pride through the link. Every day since I arrived I have been making little steps to be getting better and recover from the seven months of hell that I have been through. I roll back over and fake the beginning of waking up.

"Hello Danny, how was the nap?" Jordon asks, taking the blanket off me and folding it up. "It was good," I reply and soon the camera is back. "Look at the little sleeping beauty awake now," Dylan says, ticking me off a little. "Yeah whatever, I took a nap no biggie," I tell him, tempted to flip him off. "Well, you do know it has been two hours right?" George asks me. I do know that since I heard him talk about it. "Uh no, how'd I sleep that long?" I ask Jorel knew that I know that.

"You were tired after not sleeping all night last night. I was expecting you to sleep longer than that," Jorel says. I rub my eyes a little bit and George lifts me up into a cuddle. I wrap arms around his neck and snuggle him. "He could have done with a little more sleep but we need to prepare for tonight, If we leave at midnight like usual even with two extra in our ranks then we should be done by six am. Jess needs introducing to our ways and who better to teach her than Danny?" George says going into planning mode while holding me.

Dylan is a little upset by this, the soulmate bond between him and Jess was clearer to see as the days went by. "Don't worry Dylan, I am only telling her the feeding ritual thingy we do. You can teach her the rest of our culture and our ways, I am still learning that bit so I can't really teach that," I explain, feeling a bit nervous and making the guys chuckle. "Feeding ritual thingy? Don't you mean hunting techniques?" George asks me and I hide my head, I should have known it was called that.

"What he said," I mumble into George's shoulder and they all have a laugh at my expense. "Aw it's okay Danny, I call it that sometimes," Jorel says, making me look at him briefly before hiding my head again. I didn't really believe him, he could be saying that just to make me feel better about myself and my little fail. "I do honestly, I don't even think there is an official name for it," Jorel says, taking me off George and making sure I had eye contact with him.

I seemed to slip back into a childlike state but considering I am four or five months old it isn't uncommon for it to still happen every now and again. I can think like a twenty-one year but I am stuck at a really young child age with my actions and behavior. This is really awkward and I don't really like it like this but it has to happen. At least, the guys support me and help me through it. Jess isn't really affected by it but she has moments just like I do. Her upbringing and everything were a lot better than mine.

"Don't worry Danny, nobody has a name for it and feeding ritual thingy is actually quite cute," Jorel tells me. George puts his hand on my back. "I didn't mean it to be nasty, it just haven't heard it from anyone else but Jorel before now and you are really cute," George says, rubbing my back a little bit. I had a blush on my cheeks, I do hate being called cute but I can't help the blush when it does happen. "I know, I think I took it the wrong way," I tell them, feeling a bit more calm and a bit more in control.

"That's okay Danny, why don't you go walk through the early stages of the hunt prep with Jess. We'll make dinner for tonight," Jorel says, putting me down and walking into the kitchen. I decide to head up the stairs to the attic room where Jess is resting. Airia is out getting the last of Jessica's clothes from Michael, Jess went with Jorel the day after she joined us. "Jess, Jorel asked me to help you with what is going on tonight," I tell her when I walk into her room.

"Okay, what do we have to do exactly?" she asks me. I go and sit on Airia's bed and look at her. I am still getting used to her being around and getting to know her. Jess seems really nice and I hope she can accept me as a brother. "Well the first thing we do is get into sweatpants and a jumper before we leave at midnight, they aren't sun protected but we are usually out by daylight and it is a tradition in the undead coven," I explain. The fact that it was a tradition confused Jess a little bit.

"We usually go to sleep when we come home for a couple of hours to fit into mundane life. The sweats and jumper are quite comfortable when you just want to go to get a couple of hours shut eye." I add, hoping I didn't screw up explaining it to her. I am always bad at explaining things. " That's alright, I understand what you mean," she tells me. I give her a small smile. "We usually leave at midnight and slip into two teams and you can go with Dylan after the first hunt is over," I tell her and she blushes when I mention Dylan.

"Why don't I go with him tonight?" she asks and I chuckle, she really has fallen for Dylan. "Because he is not with Jorel, George and I and the leader always supervise the first hunt," I answer. She looks a little disappointed but she understands where I am coming from. It isn't always easy for the first hunt to go successfully so Jorel will need to keep an eye on her so everything goes as smoothly as possible. I always wonder how Jorel copes with all the responsibilities he has.

I mean he has a full coven to keep an eye and all the duties and meetings a leader has. He also has to make sure we behave and that we don't reveal ourselves in public. He hasn't had any issues with it so far and I hope that I won't be the start of them. He told me that once every five years we have to go and be a mundane and get really unwell. It has to be a serious virus which we use to give us a little immune system boost. We can choose if we want to be in our coven hideout or at the local institute with other covens.

The Undead's reputation is one of the highest in all of the states. Even Deuce's actions and him leaving the coven didn't take it down that much. Jorel had to go to a lot of meetings and talks to make sure that he held himself as he needed to. He has done so much and gone through so much when he took over as being a leader in 1914. "We usually go to the same orphanage that we are going to tonight, however, the incident with the old lady has put us off a little bit so we will be going to a new location after tonight," I tell her.

"Oh okay but are orphanages the best place to get blood from?" she asks, making me chuckle. I don't think I have ever asked that but my memory can be a bit hazy after everything that has happened. "We don't usually drink blood, that is the emergency option," I tell her, making her confused as I was when Jorel first told me about Cambions. "We spiritually draw the essence from the children which will make more sense when we get there," I add making her chuckle.

"Well, I am glad it will make more sense later because I sure as hell don't understand it all now," Jess says. "Yeah, it makes more sense after you've fed for the first time. It is like you can feel the spirits of the children and it makes you stronger. You have to be careful not to overfeed as you don't know your own limits and too much essence can make you out of control," I tell her, feeling slightly out of place and I don't really talk about things in this way.

"I suppose that will be something I get help with from Jorel and everyone," she says. I smile and I wanted to hug her but I kept myself calm. I know I am still nervous around women and I want to give it a chance at being my usual self. "Of course, you will, we are all here to help you as much as we can. You are one of us now and don't ever make me say that again," I say with a laugh at the end and she joins in with the laughter. "I'll try not to, but that was pretty good. Is that everything I need to know for now," she asks me.

"Well, eventually we will hunt as one large coven as both the siren and the nightmare are the main helpers during the whole thing. We keep the children sleeping and in the states which get us the most benefits. Sirens are the ones who put the children to sleep if they wake up which keeps us from being detected by the humans, which in turn keeps us from being killed," I explain. "So who is who cause I don't really know the demon types," Jess says.

"Well Dylan really wants to tell you all that but I can tell you that I am a Siren and Airia is a nightmare," I answer her. She smiles, "What does a siren do exactly? I am sure that Dylan will not tell me the right stuff," she says with a cheeky smirk. "Ha-ha, he will glorify himself I am sure. Sirens are the ones who can control dreams, make them peaceful and put people into any varying level of sleep they desire at the time. Think of it as the legends you have heard without the luring people to death bit," I explain to her.

She looks at me in awe and I have no idea how to react. No one has ever looked at me in awe. No one has ever cared or paid attention to me in the way that these guys have done since they have taken me in and made me one of their own. My family loved me so much until I turned five and the accident happened then I have not had that love for over 15 years and the guys come in with the one thing I never really knew I was missing so much and gave me that love and things I really deserve.

I hope that one day I can see my real family again, my older brothers and sister. Would they even care about me or even think to look for me at this point in my life? Probably not but I still cling on to that hope no matter how faint it is right now. In my mind, there is always that little chance and possibility that I can rebuild that close sibling bond I had. I know Kyle and Rigo would watch the five-year-old me dance and sing on the good days when grief wasn't on my mind and stay with me on the bad days where I'd sit all day by the window on the seat, just waiting for mom and dad's car to pull up into the driveway.

Of course, the result of that day would always be the same, I'd get yelled at by my aunt. She'd scream that they were never coming back and it was all my fault and I'd lock myself in my room and cry all night in one of my brothers or my sister's arms. They never knew how much I wished it was me that never survived. The grief and all the mental abuse from my aunts and a few of my uncles was too much, would you blame a five-year-old child for an accident that they have no control over?

Jess snaps me back into reality. "Are you okay Danny?" she asks, concern all over her face. I stayed silent but I felt the tears building up so I shook my head. I need, to be honest with these people. "I'll get Jorel, stay put," she says and dashes out of the room before I could react. The tears just took over and I started sobbing. I am letting the grief for my parents take over, I know everyone here will support me. I heard running footsteps. " Danny, what's wrong buddy?" Jorel asks, concerned for me.

I couldn't make a vocal answer. "_I thought about my parents and why my family abandoned me and why they blamed me for the death of my parents,"_I tell Jorel through the mental link. He scoops me up into his arms and rubs my back. "Well, they were stupid to leave you. Danny, you are the most amazing person I have ever met. You are all the qualities of someone who everyone needs in their lives. My words will do no justice to what you've brought to our lives," Jorel tells me, desperate for me to calm down.

"One day we can get you reunited with your brothers and your sister and it will all work out okay in the end. Life is full of challenges which suck and we hate and curse but it makes us who we are. If that never happened then you wouldn't be the most incredible person who lets nothing get him down for long," Jess tells me and she joins in with the cuddle. I know they are right, even as Jess was talking I already was starting to feel a little bit better and the tears were beginning to stop.

"See Danny, I know you're already getting back to the bubbly you. Sometimes it's perfectly okay to cry. You had the worst thing to happen to a five-year-old ever. I still miss my parents and I've been around for at least a hundred years. You are not alone in this," Jorel tells me.I think Asia knows what is going on and enters the room. "Are you okay sweetheart?" She asks me, placing her hand on my back like her husband did not too long ago. I don't know what Jess is doing but she wasn't cuddling me anymore.

"Just missing his parents a little more today. My guess is that he was never given a chance to really grieve for them until now," Jorel answers, handing me over to Asia who walks to the nearest bed and sits down. She was holding me protectively and I had almost stopped crying completely. I rubbed some of the tears away. "Well you know you can come to anyone of us at any time if you need a more private moment just to cry a little," she says, looking at me and smiling.

"I know and I'm grateful to all of you for everything," I tell them, finally managing a smile. "We should get changed and do a little relaxing movie marathon until we need to go. We all need some de-stress it seems," Jorel says and I give all of them a tight hug and go down the stairs to my room. One of my rituals for the hunt night is to have a shower, I don't really know why. I think it is because my shower day just happens to be the same day we go out hunting.

So I go and have a shower and get ready for hunting. All I need to do is put my trainers on and possibly a jacket when we need to leave. It is April so it still gets kind of cold during the night and I do feel the cold and the heat. The clothes Michael modified for me work like a charm, I have no problems being in the sun. I go and take Ava to the park sometimes and I can go out and do the weekly shop and I have even seen my old band-mates.

I met up with Stephen and Kris as they had gotten my number from Jorel and they had texted me saying they heard I got really sick just after my 21st and they wanted to make sure I was okay and better now. I had to lie about the whole death thing and I told them I got one of the worst flu bugs ever and I just slept on and off for eight days trying to get better. Naturally they were concerned and asked to meet me the same day I texted them.

I asked Jorel who said it was fine but I'd have to go in the human form so they don't get worried about me or discover what I really am. I hate lying to them, but it is for their own safety really. So yesterday I went to the park we used to go to as children and met up with them and they were really happy to see me. We just talked for three hours and messed around a bit. I felt good to be able to spend that time with them I thought it wasn't going to be the same but for the most part, it was.

One of the side effects from being a cambion is your skin tone changes slightly. It is another thing that we can compare ourselves to vampires with. If you had a tan then the change would make you loose it. I was kind of tanned before but since she rarely allowed me out I didn't get much of a chance and my skin now has a sickly pale look to it which made Kris and Stephen concerned for my health again. I reassured them that I was completely over the bug which was six months ago, I just hadn't been outside much.

When I told them they laughed. They knew I didn't really get out much before I left the band and even now I don't get out much. They told me I should get out more and we are going to have a late birthday party for me since we haven't had the chance until now. It was great to see them again, we haven't set the date for the party yet. I missed the lads so much and we all left the band on mutual terms. We will see each other again soon I hope.

I am currently sitting snuggled into Jorel while we have our little movie marathon. It is like three in the afternoon or something so we have plenty of time to kill before the hunt and I'll end up taking another nap knowing me. I don't know why I can't last very long during marathons before falling asleep. They guys don't mind as they can put a horror film or two on while I'm out for the count and then change it before I wake up.

_Kris: Hey Dan, you free this evening?_

_Me: Not tonight sorry dude :3_

_Kris: Oh, I just was thinking about having ur party tonight that's all._

_Me: Aw dude, you could have told me earlier, We are celebrating American Tragedy's success tonight._

_Kris: Sorry, we can make it next weekend or something, no biggie. How did it do?_

_Me: We debuted at number 4 :3_

_Kris: Well done dude, proud of you, wow number 4 that's amazing._

_Me: I know at their last album was at 22 so I think I may have made a good impact_

_Kris: Listening to Glory right now, different but I like it, definitely made a good impact there _

_Me: Is it because I don't scream anymore?_

_Kris: That will probably be it, I still like it though_

_Me: Awesome, maybe you can come out to one of the tours?_

_Kris: I will definitely try to._

_Me: Sweet I'll try to hook you up with a VIP pack if you want._

_Kris: I'd like that dude, talk later. Have fun_

Jorel was watching me the entire time I was messaging Kris. "Kris or Stephen?" he asks me. "Kris wanted to know if I was available for a party tonight but he decided to reschedule because I said we are celebrating American Tragedy tonight," I answer. He smiles "Good save there Danny, god knows what he would think if he heard we are going to an orphanage at night," Jorel says and I roll my eyes. "I would never dream of telling him what we really do," I tell him.

_**\+ 5 am+**_

Well, this hunt could have gone a lot better. The old lady was so paranoid that she checked on all the children at least once every two hours. We couldn't get a decent hunt in, Jess did fine and got her fill and so did George. Jorel and I were using our powers to keep ourselves hidden and the children peacefully sleeping so we didn't get much. We are going to have to go someplace else tomorrow night. I glance at the window, what I see slightly panics me.

The sun is rising and about to come through the window. Jess and I should be fine with the sun if we only get lethargic. It is Jorel and George I am worried about. They blister in the sun, so it could be really bad for them. "_Guys, we gotta go. The kiddos will be waking up and the sun is rising,_" I tell the others urgently through the link. "_Shit you are right Danny let's go,"_Jorel says and we quickly dash out of the building and the others stick to the shadows while Jess and I walk in the sun back home.

I felt tired but something was off. I feel like my skin is tingling and I have no idea why. "Jess, is your skin tingling?" I ask her. I hadn't looked at myself. "No, why?" she asks, worrying about me. "Mine is, and I thought maybe it is an effect from the sun that we'd both get," I tell her. She stops me and then pulls me into the alleyway where it is all shadows and shade. I instantly felt a little relief although the tingling never stopped, it just didn't get any worse.

"Dude, you're blistering. Are you sure you can walk in the sun?" she asks me quietly. There are some homeless people sleeping so I made it a little deeper and got my essence from them. "Yeah, Sirens are only meant to become lethargic in the sun," I tell her, just as quietly as she asked. We could call Matt to help us out but I had a feeling that we should be getting home and quickly.

"We have to keep moving, Jorel is going to get worried two of his coven haven't returned and are unprotected, we could die if we stay here," I tell her, ignoring the appearing blisters and going back into the sun and trying to go for the more shaded areas while keeping my head down and my arms covered. Jess quickly followed me and held onto my arm, guiding me back when I stumbled. To the mundanes, this must have looked strange. Two young adults in sweats, jumpers and trainers wandering the streets at five am.

Jess had a hoodie on though but she took it off and covered me in it, hoping it would help me against the sun's effects. It was brand new and she hadn't gone to Michael about it yet so it didn't help protect me but it helped with the cover we'd have to make and people couldn't really see my face anymore or the developing blisters. Jess was feeling lethargic and we were only ten minutes away from the hideout. Once we get there we'll be safe.

I quickly became worse and I couldn't stand anymore. I fell to the ground and Jess nearly fell with me. "Dude we have to keep going, we are nearly there,"she tells me and I feel like I can't answer her, I can't respond. I'm really weak and I don't even have the strength to send her a mental message. "Danny? You have to stay with me, we are ten minutes away from home," she says, crouching down and trying to get me to respond. By now some people were watching us and had their phones out. "No hospital," was all I could manage before my eyes rolled back and it went dark.

_**~Matt p.o.v~**_

Jorel has sent me out to find Danny and Jess, they should have returned by now. Jorel said it was the worst hunt they'd been on and they can't go back there. They returned at five am with blisters all over and no sign of the two younger ones who went with them. The blisters have already started healing and I am sure by the end of the day that they will be gone and George and Jorel will be fine. For now, I have sent everyone to bed and to rest while I go out and look for the missing two.

I am completely unaffected by the sun and Jess and Danny should only be a little lethargic so what is taking them so long to come home? I don't think I was going to like my answer. I spotted Jess ten minutes away from the hideout but she was surrounded by humans who had concern written all over their faces. As I got closer, if my undead heart could beat it would have stopped in panic. It had all gone wrong, so horribly wrong.

Danny was unconscious and covered in blisters, a lot worse than the ones Jorel and George had. Thankfully as he is so new, when he falls asleep or passes out he "breathes"so it would keep suspicion off him. The whole thing wasn't right, Danny should not have these blisters, sirens don't get them. "Jess what's going on?" I ask her. She was next to Danny and trying to keep the people back. "I'll take care of him there is no need for you to remain here," I tell them and they left one by one.

"We were walking back and he asked me if I felt my skin tingle, he said his did and I pulled him into the alleyway where I saw the blisters start showing up and we decided to continue but go for the shade and he fell and wasn't really responding to me and he said no hospital then his eyes rolled back and he went all limp," Jess explains. I touch Danny's forehead and he had no reaction, no response to my cold hand touching him at all.

"This is bad, Jorel and George have blisters but not as bad as Danny. We need to get him back home and get Hayden. Sirens never blister, they just get lethargic like you feel," I tell her and she looks at me. "What about you?" she asks. "I'm fine, bumps don't feel the effect," I tell her and I put one arm under Danny's neck and one under his knees. I lift him up and he is almost like a rag doll in my arms. Again there was no reaction to my touch at all.

"Jess, there are two hoodies in my backpack, grab them and cover yourself and Danny with them, it should make you feel better," I tell her and she does as she is told. At least now Danny's upper body shouldn't get any worse. I have no idea what his legs look like but if it is anything like his upper body then it will be bad. I run as quickly as I can with Danny in my arms and Jess follows. Luckily her speed isn't affected by the sun.

People gave me strange looks as I ran past them with a limp body in my arms but at that point, I couldn't really care less. I was identified and neither was he and I need to get him inside and away from the sunlight. He still wasn't responding to me and it was more than unnerving. We managed to get back to the house around five minutes, running took half the time it would have if I calmly walked with Danny in my arms.

I go to the lounge and back to the cot that I have seen him in so much over the time he has been here. He arrived eight months ago and even though I have seen him in his own bed more than the cot he has spent two weeks on it so far and it looks like it is going to happen more often. Poor dude, all he wanted was a way out of the nightmare relationship he was in and now he keeps getting hurt in one way or another.

Jess was feeling exhausted and Dylan was still up and waiting for her so he took her upstairs and didn't really question me and Danny. He didn't see Danny's blisters, he was covered by a hoodie. I took it off Danny and made him as comfortable as possible. Jorel wandered in, half awake but I think he heard me coming in. "What on earth happened?" he says, suddenly feeling more awake and dashing to be next to Danny and I.

"I found him like this about ten minutes away with Jess. It seems he has the same reactions as you and the nightmares to the sun," I tell him. Jorel gently touches Danny's forehead and the siren doesn't seem to respond to anything. "This is very unusual, we'll have to call Hayden. Sirens don't blister in the sun," Jorel says, his own blisters looked better than when I left and they were definitely better than Danny's.

He passes me the phone and it was already dialling our council leader. "Jorel, what's wrong my child?" he asks once he picks up, obviously concerned. "It's Matt, Danny has had the most unusual reaction to the sun we have seen and we might need your help," I explain. Jorel was trying to get Danny to react to him and assess how bad the blisters were. "That is unusual, don't worry Matt, I'll be there as soon as I can and we'll see what needs to be done," Hayden says, putting me at ease. If anyone can help us it is definitely Hayden.

"Thank you, Hayden. I'll let Jorel know," I tell him and he hangs up. I pass the phone to Jorel. "Hayden will be here as soon as he can," I tell him. Jorel smiles," I hope Hayden can help us. I haven't seen a Siren react like this like we all keep saying," he tells me and I give him a hug. I can tell his soulmate is Danny and he cares deeply for the Siren, let's just hope that we can sort the issues out and Danny will be okay.

I found the lightest blanket in the room and I bring it over. It is a hospital blanket George stole years ago and we've kept it and cleaned it as needed. "We should take his clothes off and see how bad he is," Jorel says and I nod. "I hold him up and you take?" I ask him and he nods. "Sounds like a plan," He says. I slip my hands under Danny's armpits and I get him into a sitting position. His head flops onto my shoulder and it seems like he has no idea what's going on.

"Have your hands under his jumper so you are touching his skin. I'll take his jumper off and then his sweatpants," He tells me, I put my hands under his skin, it is a little bit warm but it is one of the suns affects on him. "He feels a bit warm," I tell Jorel, holding Danny up while Jorel takes his pants off. Danny had blisters all over his skin and there was hardly any skin that didn't have a blisters on it. Poor Danny they must hurt him a bit. Jorel took Danny's shoes and socks and he had a bit of relief from the blisters there.

The blisters are like really bad sunburn for a cambion. It usually takes the day for them to disappear completely but Danny's didn't seem to start disappearing yet. Jorel touched Danny's skin to see if he would react and see what his temperature was like. "Yeah, he will cool down once he has been in the house for a while," Jorel says, we lie Danny down and cover him with the light blanket. He still doesn't seem to be coming round anytime soon.

There's is a knock on the door, and Jorel calmly walks to answer it. Hayden was standing there with his cloak on and concern on his face. "Come in Hayden," He tells the leader who walks in closing the door behind him and hanging his cloak up. He hugs both Jorel and I and kneels by Danny, stroking the younger male's hair. "This is bad, how long was he in the sun?" Hayden asks us. "About half an hour I think, I found him about ten minutes away from here and he has been unconscious since I found him and I think a few minutes before I found him," I explain to him.

"I have only seen one other Siren who blisters in the sun, he took a little longer nightmares or others to heal from the blisters but he should be okay ," Hayden says, looking at all the blisters Danny has. Jorel puts his hand on Hayden's shoulder. "So Danny will be okay then?" Jorel asks, hope evident in his voice. Hayden smiles and chuckles. "Yes, Danny will be perfectly fine after some rest. I am sure of it," Hayden says. He then goes and makes himself comfortable in the armchair which Danny claims as his favorite chair in the whole house.

Jorel and I make ourselves comfortable by Danny's bedside. This was going to be a long day, I could tell. Jorel will not be moved from Danny's side, he cares about him too much. The others are still asleep and they probably will stay asleep until 7 or 9 if we are lucky. "Are you sure that you don't want to take Danny upstairs so you can both get some decent quality rest?" I ask Jorel. We are both on the floor and I know he should be resting as well. Hayden looks to him.

"Matt is right, you two should go upstairs and rest for now. You'll feel a lot better after a little nap." Hayden says and Jorel can't defy him. Hayden looks at me and I go to pick Danny up and I carry him into his room and lay him down on the bed. His blisters had only just started to fade around the edges. When he wakes up a bit later on during the day I am sure they will have faded a little bit more. Jorel appears and crawls into bed with Danny. "You get some rest too," he tells me with a sleepy smile.

"I will do Jorel, the blisters are already healing up a little bit, he'll be okay," I tell him. He wraps his arm around Danny and pulled him into a still has yet to give us any sign that he is aware of anything going on or if we are hurting him in anyway. Jorel has a big soft spot in his heart for the twenty-one year old so he would hate it if he was put through pain because of a cuddle. If they don't get together at any point within the next two years I am going to put them in a closest 'cause that is how I roll.

_There you go guys, part 7 of Demon inside. _

_I am going to try and get part 8 done soon but I have three one shots which I am going to post within the next two weeks and I can't post on the weekend of the HU show because I won't have time._

_Anyway leave your thoughts on this, I wanted to give people more of an insight into what Danny's childhood was like and I wanted him and Jess to become good friends as well. _


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys hopefully I should be going back to the monthly updates with this. The other chaptered stories are going to have to wait for writers block to go away. The one-shots will go up as and when they are done really.**_

_**Just a reminder this is an AU or Alternate Universe so I can change release dates of shows or films and even games to suit my storyline.**_

_**Jorel p.o.v**_

I don't know how long it has been since I had fallen asleep but I woke up holding Danny's unconscious form protectively and Hayden was still here watching us. Well he was downstairs when we went up here to get some rest but I assume he wanted to keep an eye on Danny and how he is doing so he moved upstairs. I am used to Hayden watching over me since he has done it a few times in my life as a cambion when I was solo. He was always protective of me, he found me at two days old really weak and about to die for the second time.

Hayden saved my life and took me in and trained me to become who I am today with Michael's help. I have a lot to be thankful for but he never asks for me to pay him back. To him I am the son he never had and since he can't have children of his own then I accept that role. I don't call him dad a lot but I know he wants me to. "Hey dad," I tell him and he smiled at me. I need to start calling him that more, but I rarely see him anymore. Yeah I have the meetings but they are just about to stop. Jess did so well last night that I don't need any meetings about her and the same goes for Danny.

It still puzzles me why he blistered so badly. Like we kept saying before I went back to bed is that Sirens never typically have any other affect than fatigue in the sun. This was confusing me but Hayden told me he'll be fine and the blisters already look a bit better than they did when I first saw them. Yeah they aren't as healed as mine but it takes time and I've been in the shade for a lot longer than he has. Matt said that no one recognized either of them so I don't have to worry about that and the ones who had their phones out were going to call an ambulance.

He still isn't showing any signs of response and I have mixed emotions about that. Danny looks like he is peacefully sleeping with his lips parted just a little bit but until he wakes up I will have no idea how much pain he will be in. Mine hurt like a bitch when I first got in and it took at least three hours for the pain to go away. I want to cuddle him and tell him it will be okay but nothing mundanes have can take the pain of the blisters away and I feel like cuddling him will do more harm than good. "Jorel, do not panic Danny will want comforting when he wakes up and cuddling won't do much to the pain he'll be in," Hayden tells me.

I wanted to go and check on the others but at the same time I don't want to leave Danny's side. He has gone through so much and I am responsible for all but the things Theresa did. I brought him here, I turned him after Aron killed him and I've put him through so much and yet he looks up to me and I see the love in those chocolate brown orbs for me that really shouldn't be there. I am a monster and I have been for hundreds of years. My true form can kill a man instantly when angered so why do I have so many people who love me and look up to me.

I felt someone on my back and they were wiping tears from my eyes. I rarely cry anymore, I am the leader I have to be the strong one and I can't show weakness like this. Why am I getting so worked up and emotional all of a sudden? "Don't worry Jorel; you have nothing to feel guilty about. You have given eight people the chance to have another life. You know that the male you are holding would have died if you hadn't stepped in and saved his life. He is your soulmate, I can feel it, you would have died too," Hayden tells me.

"Yeah but I've put Danny through hell in the process. All the pain and the memories of a horrible past he has to suffer with for eternity. The blisters littering his skin, the pain of changing and the panic attacks he has had are all my fault," I tell him, feeling a slight weight off my shoulders. "The blister pain will fade, the pain of being changed he won't remember. The panic attacks can be dealt with as and when they happen. The memories of his past can be made less painful as he focuses on making new and happy memories with you and the rest of the coven," He tells me.

"Danny doesn't regret anything you have done for him. He told me as I was getting to know him that he wanted to do something to thank you for bringing him in and adding him into a family. Sometimes all you need is a family like yours to pull someone through and keep them strong. You ask him and he'll tell you that," he adds, he rubs my cheek and the tears were gone. Hayden always knows how to help people with pep talks like this. One of the reasons why he is the best dad I have ever had. My dad never really cared about me when I was alive and Hayden just does it unconditionally like it is meant to be.

I look to Danny and I just spend a couple of minutes studying his face and taking in all the adorableness. He doesn't look like he has been to hell and back several billion times and he has never let the stress get him when he sleeps unless he has a nightmare. "Do you think Elijah can help Danny with the nightmares and make them go away?" I ask Hayden who seems surprised. "Jorel, you have two nightmare cambions in your coven, why would you need Elijah's help?" he asks me. I was about to answer but George appears in the doorway.

"I've tried several times and it rarely has an effect. Airia wouldn't be strong enough at the age she is to get rid of the nightmares for good on Danny like she can with the small children," he tells us and smiles at me. His blisters were almost completely gone too like mine. "I am sure that once Danny wakes up and he has a full night's sleep with you by his side then he should be okay but Elijah can take them away if it doesn't work," Hayden tells me. George does a brief check on Danny and Danny finally showed some sign of being with it.

He moved his hand a little bit when George poked a blister on it but it was a massive improvement considering when he was found and up until now he was dead to the world when he was touched. He is one step closer to waking up. Today is going to be a lazy day for sure, no one is going to feel up to anything after our little mishap at five am. "Do you think he can hear us now?" I ask George, who shrugs. "I couldn't say but he is showing some sign of response to my touch which is better than what Matt told me, did he really have no response until now?" he replies and I nod.

"Yeah, we moved him and took his clothes off and he showed no sign of even knowing our cold hands were on him at all. I would have expected a flinch or something because we didn't really tell him directly that we were going to touch him or move him," I tell him. George makes sure Danny has a blanket on him because he was going to get a little cold without any clothing on. Well he has his boxers on but that isn't going to help him stay warm really. "He must be really out of it then," George says and I nod.

"I think that someone should gather all the hunting outfits, they need to be taken to Michael to get modified so that this doesn't happen again even if it is a one off, you can never be too sure how long the hunt will take," Hayden says and George nods. He goes to Danny's closet since we are in his room and takes all the jumpers and track pants that Danny has in there. I hope the other ones have been washed. "I'll do it, the others are fine Jorel. Focus on Danny because he could wake up anytime now," George says and he leaves the room.

As he says that Danny starts to stir a little bit and tries to roll onto his side. "Take it easy Danny, you are going to be sore," I tell him, Hayden had gotten off the bed and went to Danny's side to help him roll over. I know Danny hates sleeping on his back but it was the only position I felt comfortable keeping him in while I slept, I was worried about the pain. "Danny if you can hear us then open your eyes," Hayden tells him and I see the tiniest of flutters as Danny tries to wake up. We encouraged him to take his time and that everything was okay and he was safe.

"No hospital?" Danny asks groggily as he opens his eyes. He didn't have his contacts or his glasses so his vision was blurred. "No hospital buddy, we are in your room," I tell him. Hayden found Danny's glasses and put them on him. "How are you feeling Danny?" he asks the small male. I looked into the brown orbs and I saw the pain there. He would be lying on blisters either way but it didn't make the pain anymore guilt tripping for me. "It hurts all over, will it go away?" he asks me and he was also slightly childlike.

"It will do buddy but I am afraid you're going to have to wait it out, you can't turn human like this and pain medicine doesn't work on us when we are in this state," I tell him and I carefully rub his back where there was a slight gap in between blisters. Poor Danny, he is not going to like the next few hours. "Just relax with Jorel for a while okay? It gets better we promise," Hayden says and he leaves the room. I think he was going to head out to Michael's and then tell the other leaders what happened. This won't affect the coven's high reputation as everyone has a bad hunt now and again.

"You're not leaving?" he asks me. I press my lips to his forehead. "Yes Danny, I am not leaving you. We are going to stay in bed for the next few hours, just you and me," I tell him and I see his eyes light up despite the pain he was going through. He snuggled into me and I turned the TV on, there isn't much on the main channels but I know I hooked the TVs up to Netflix so we could watch a film on there. I went onto his name. "Anything in particular you wanna watch?" I asked him and he was thinking about it.

"Um, I've been thinking about Sword Art Online recently," he says after he thought about it for a good minute or two. "What's that?" I ask him, it did sound really interesting. "It is a Japanese anime about people who virtual head set called Nerve Gear to play an online game where they have to complete it to win, but the man who made it is kind of crazy and if you die in the game then the gear makes you die in real life," Danny explains. I don't know how much of it he has seen before but it is on his continue watch list and I think he was on episode 23 or 24.

"Sounds interesting, do you want to continue from where you are at?" I ask him and he shrugs. "I want to continue it but it won't make any sense to you," he tells me. Always being selfless, even when I am trying to make this time about him more than me. He needs distracting from the amount of pain that he is currently going through. "I am sure I'll be fine, if I get into it then I can always watch it for myself from the beginning," I tell him, being truthful. I could probably even guess what has happened up until now.

I put it on and smiled as Danny soon became absorbed into the episode. My little plan worked, he isn't really focusing on the pain but he knows it's there. I have actually watched it before and I was only two episodes behind Danny. The whole one-sided love between Kirito and his cousin/ adopted sister is something that I find really strange. I don't even know if they are second cousins or not. If they aren't then it would be illegal and anyway Kirito's heart belongs to Asuna anyway. I would make a lot more sense to people who actually watch the show.

We were about a couple of episodes in when I decided we should eat something. I looked to a clock and saw it was around 1pm so considering we brought Danny in at the 6 or 7 am mark and we woke up around an hour or two ago then we are doing pretty well timewise. I know today was going to be a lazy day so why not take advantage of that. Eating might just help Danny with the healing because food is also turned into essence if we eat it while we are cambions but the amount we actually get is very tiny which is why we don't go for it as a main choice.

Every little helps though right? I am taking Danny hunting again tonight because we didn't get enough last night and he did get a little bit more after we got separated but he still doesn't have a lot. "What do you want to eat buddy?" I ask him. He looks to the clock and is surprised at the time but he knows he passed out before he could get home. "Um, a chicken mayo sandwich please," he says, he even manages a smile despite all the pain he is in. He wasn't smiling before now but I think he is getting better.

"Sure thing, stay here I'll be back in a few minutes," I tell him. He looks a little confused. "Can't I come with you?" he asks me; poor dude didn't want be left alone. "Danny you are in a lot of pain and have nothing on but your boxers, are you sure you want to come with me?" I tell him and he goes red instantly which made me want to chuckle but I didn't. "That's okay, I'll stay here thanks," he says and I smile. "Don't worry Danny I am only going to be downstairs and I'll be back before you know it," I tell him.

He mumbles okay but he went to hide under the sheets as best he could. I went downstairs and almost immediately bumped into Jordon. "Hey, I was just coming to see if you needed anything. How are you and Danny doing?" he asks me, clearly worried and caring. I hugged him. "I'm fine; I've had this happen to me before. Danny is in a lot of pain but at least he is awake now and doing alright," I tell him. Jordon hugs me back and smiles. "Well I am glad that you two are sort of okay. I was so scared when we got told it went wrong last night and you guys went in the sun and Danny blistered," he tells me.

I give him another hug; this is the side of Jordon you rarely see. You always hear and see the party side but he is a really compassionate, caring person. "Yeah it scared me too when we got Danny back, he passed out about ten minutes from here and I think it could be a sign of additional powers or something developing. I could be wrong," I tell him. He follows me into the kitchen and watches as I make Danny's lunch and then my own. "Do you want help bringing that up?" he asks me. I have to think about this, normally I would agree.

"Um, I might be okay. Danny went really red when I told him that he was in nothing but his boxers when he suggested coming down with me. I want to spare him some embarrassment until he gets dressed," I tell Jordon. "Did he know Hayden was there for a bit?" He asks me, I nod. "Yeah Hayden was there when he came round and he helped Danny onto his side but I think he was too out of it to really notice what was going on around him," I explain and Jordon nods. "That's fair enough, I'll wait until later to check on him," Jordon says.

I take the plates of food and a couple of drinks and put them onto a tray before carrying them up to Danny's room. When I got there he was attempting to get out of bed but his face showed how much pain he was in. "You never like staying in bed do you?" I ask him as I set the tray down and I help him back into bed. "I just wanted to put some clothes on, I can hear the others worrying about me," he tells me and I smile. "You only need to ask me Danny, I will help you get some clothes on but you better not get out of bed while you are still in a lot of pain." I tell him.

I help him into a tank top and shorts. I didn't want to go for tight clothing but I didn't want the warm clothing either. He seemed less embarrassed and quite comfortable in what I picked out thought so I was in the clear. I then gave him his lunch and ate mine with him. I could see Danny was thinking about something while he was eating. "What is bothering you?" I ask him and he waited until he finished eating before answering me.

"Did Hayden see me, just in my boxers? It was a bit hazy when I woke up," he asks me and I nod. When I tell him George and Matt have also seen him in just his boxers then he is going to go so red. I have never known a guy to be so body conscious as Danny is. "Yeah he did, so have George and Matt since Matt was helping me take the clothes off you and George was checking the blisters over," I tell him and he goes so red. "It's okay though Danny, no one is going to judge you or anything. You have a very nice body," I tell him as he tries to hide again.

"But I am covered in scars," he whines. I moved our empty plates away and I moved closer to him. "Is that all that bothers you about your body? The fact that you have a few scars covering your skin?" I ask him. I don't get an answer straight away and I worry that he has fallen asleep or something. "It goes along those lines," He mumbles. I place my hand on his back, trying to comfort him. "Do you want to tell me about it?" I ask him and he sits up. "People are going to judge me when they see the scars all over my torso and my legs. They are going to ask what happened and when I say the truth that an ex-girlfriend did some and others are from the car crash I was in as a child then people are going to think of me as weak," He says.

"I already see myself that way," he mumbles under his breath and it is a statement that stunned me. I know he was getting better and working through problems like this was going to be part of it but I never knew he saw himself in such a low way. He thinks positive about other things and people but when it comes to himself and his past and all things related to him then he never thinks a single positive thing. It upsets me but I know I can do something to help him and to stop the thoughts from being so negative.

"I know you do, but you don't have to tell them what happened if you don't want, most people respect that," I say. I feel another presence in the room and I knew that person had heard everything Danny and I were just discussing. "In my eyes I see a young man. A young man who has been broken into pieces which have been thrown away, causing the poor young man to loose who he is. You need to take this time you will spend with the Undead coven and rebuild yourself into the person who you are. People are already saying that your vocals are saving their lives because they hold the emotions and the power that people need to keep holding on," Hayden says, making Danny look at him with a mixture of shock and awe.

"Daniel, you need to let the past go, the man who was abused and abandoned has become one who is loved and has found a family to call his own. Now I am not saying for you to go scream out on the rooftops but I want you to know how desperate these people are trying to make you smile and keep smiling and know you are better than the person you think you are," he tells Danny. He also hugs Danny gently and I knew the pep-talk/ Father Hayden rant was over. He needed those words to come from someone who wasn't me. He'd never believe it otherwise.

"I can't believe that when I breathe. There's something good inside of me just one good thing inside. So close to me, that memory of that one good thing inside of me just one good thing inside of me," Danny sings softly and we both smile. "Is that a new thing you're working on there Danny?" I ask him and he nods. He goes to his bedside table and he gets out his little songwriting notebook and I see some more lyrics written below what he just sung to us. I was about to ask for permission to read the rest but he passed me the book anyway.

_Believe_

_Chorus_

_I can't believe that when I breathe. There's something good inside of me just one good thing inside. So close to me, that memory of that one good thing inside of me just one good thing inside of me, yeah._

_Verse 1_

_If I went out the backdoor nobody would stop me, but where would I go? Cause I ain't ever a real home, so what do I know? So I could keep running, hiding till they find me. But what would that do? If they could only know what I knew, what would it prove?_

_I should've seen the writing on the wall; instead I'm left to fall. Cause the longer I'm away, the more we stay the same. Looking back where I thought I knew it all, instead I'm left to fall. Did I throw it all away?_

_Chorus_

_I can't believe that when I breathe. There's something good inside of me just one good thing inside. So close to me, that memory of that one good thing inside of me just one good thing inside of me, yeah._

There was nothing else written after that but I am sure it could get more lyrics with future writing sessions and it could even feature in an album. This was another reason why I was so keen on having Danny in the band instead of going through the tedious auditioning process. A lot of people can sing and play some instruments but I doubted that a lot of them could song write like we can. Danny's songs that I kept seeing him write fit in with what direction we want to take our music, Deuce's are more party-orientated or focused on spreading bullshit which is why we dropped his flat ass.

Not that I am saying Danny has a butt, who am I kidding? Danny has a fine ass and I enjoyed looking at it as much as I enjoyed looking at the rest of his body. There is no going back now; I have managed to develop a crush which sends me head over heels. "Danny this is amazing," I tell him as I pass the notebook to Hayden who reads the song that Danny has just sung a little bit of. "I can see it being a success if you add some raps in there somewhere," Hayden says and passes Danny the book back. He puts it back on the end table.

"How's the pain doing now?" I ask him and he gives me a little smile. "It's still there but it has gone away a little bit," he replies. "Well hopefully it should have all gone by tomorrow morning," I tell him and he is still smiling. He leans against me and I wrap my arms around him. At least contact doesn't seem to bother him anymore. "Michael will have the clothes done by the end of the day today," Hayden tells me. Danny looks slightly confused, and then I realize he wasn't awake when Hayden decided all the hunting clothes needed the sun protection on them.

"We needed to take everyone's hunting outfits and get Michael to put the sun protection on them so last night doesn't happen again," I explain and it clears up the confusion for Danny. "So they will be done if we want to go hunting again tonight?" I ask Hayden. He nods and looks at the two of us. He knows about the soulmate thing between Danny and I but since Danny doesn't I want to get into the relationship in a natural way. He needs time to recover from the last relationship.

"Yes, if you and Danny need to go hunting tonight then the clothes should be ready by then. All I ask is you be careful because Danny's arms and legs will still have some blistering on them when you leave," he tells us. "We will do dad, I don't think many fans will want to follow us around at this point anyway," I reply. "Did I miss something?" Danny asks and both Hayden and I start laughing. "No, I've always called Hayden dad since he is my adopted dad technically," I tell him once he calms down.

"It isn't really appropriate for him to call me that during the more official meetings which is probably the reason why you are slightly confused," Hayden says. I look to Danny and I swear you could see the cogs going and he was thinking and absorbing all the new information. "Why isn't this a more formal meeting?" he asks Hayden. Hayden has to think of an answer to that, I thought it was formal but since he is allowing me to call him dad all the time then I guess not. "It isn't a formal meeting since I am here on a more personal basis," Hayden starts.

"I am sure you have guessed but the Undead coven has a soft spot with me since the cambion that I saved and helped train runs it and I was also close to the last siren that could blister just like you, when Matt called me I tossed all formalities out of the window and decided to come on my own and make sure everyone is okay," he says and I knew there was a little bit more information to be revealed but Hayden was hesitating. The information was probably important but maybe it was something not for us to know right now.

"That and I promised your mother that I would keep an eye on you as you grew up," Hayden tells Danny and you could see the shock take over him. Even I was surprised, I didn't know Hayden knew Danny's mother or anything like that. That must be why he seemed shocked when I told him what Danny's full name was at the first meeting. "You knew my mother?" Danny asks, he was so quiet and even I knew he was struggling to take this all in. Hayden was worried that he has just overloaded Danny with information but I think Danny will be okay.

"Yes, she was an amazing woman and she always spoke with pride when you and your siblings were mentioned. You were her pride and joy in particular. We couldn't get to her and your father in time to change them when the accident happened and there were too many people around once they saw a small child inside the car," he explains and Danny was trying to take everything in. I was going to ask why she was never turned into a cambion but that isn't really my business and Danny probably wouldn't have been able to see her until he was this age if she was.

"So it was my fault then?" Danny asks with tears in his eyes and I just cradled him close to my chest. "No, it was never your fault Danny, the people around seemed like they cared more about saving your life than saving your mom and dad. You know how much they loved you," I tell him as he cries again. Poor kid, I'd hate to feel how he does about the accident. I was on great terms with my parents before we separated and they always thought I was dead before they died since that was what the army told them.

I feel a small bit of guilt about not being there more for my parents but as far as they knew I'd passed away and they were always the religious type so they'd try and kill me if they ever saw me again. Danny is different since he was always blamed for the accident by his aunts and uncles and he wishes that he traded places with his parents because he was forced into believing it was all his fault and he'd go back in time and trade places with them even though it doesn't work like that. I looked to Hayden who has his hand on Danny's back.

"I have an idea, tonight after you two go hunting why don't you go and see them, go lay down some flowers or something," Hayden tells them and I nodded. "That sounds like a good idea, we know how much they mean to you Danny," I tell him and you could hear him trying to breathe to calm himself down some more. "I'd love to do it but I have no idea where they were buried since I can't remember the funeral and I wasn't allowed to go growing up and Theresa would never have let me go either," Danny says sadly.

"Matt can go look for us before we go, I am sure we can find them buddy," I tell him and I kiss the top of his head which always seems to calm him right down like how him putting his hand on my cheek calms me down. As if he was summoned Matt appears in the doorway. "What do you want me to look for?" he asks me. "I want you to look for Danny's parent's graves. We are planning to go and lay some flowers down after I have taken him hunting tonight," I tell him and he comes into the room.

"I can do that for you guys. Glad to see that you're awake and the blisters are looking better Danny," he says and Danny hugs him which takes Matt by surprise but he hugs back. "Thanks for carrying me back this morning Matt," he says and Matt lifts him up into a slightly tighter hug and he was being careful with the blisters. "That's okay Danny, I know you'd do the same for me and we all stick together," Matt says and then hands Danny back to me before he dashes out of the room. Danny was wiping the last of his tears away and he was already trying to be his bubbly self.

"What else do you want to watch?" I ask him. I decided to lie down and he decided he wants to snuggle up to me. "I don't mind, you pick something," he tells me and I pick a comedy film. Hayden had left again and Danny had fallen asleep halfway through the film. I can't help but feel sorry for him, he has been through so much in the last twelve hours let alone twenty four. At least he knows just how much his parents loved him and how much he was the apple of their eyes.

"I'm not surprised he is taking a nap, today has been tough on him," George says and I nod. "Poor kid has problem after problem without much of a break in between," I say and George lies down on Danny's other side. "Ava's been asking for him but I've told her he is feeling a little poorly so she can see him tomorrow. Looks like he needs a holiday," George says and he hugs Danny from the other side and it was like we were a cambion sandwich. Danny looked like a little adorable kid in between us. His hand was resting on his face but it was facing my chest.

He has no blisters on his face now and the one on that hand had faded away so I could get an Instagram picture. "We have to selfie this, too cute," I whisper and George smiles. "Yep, which account should we put this on?" he whispers back. "Yours," I tell him and he gets his phone out and we smile. Danny just stayed asleep in between us. I know George is going to tag us into the picture and I am going to get the notification on my phone. The only thing that worried me was if the camera picked up the slight mark on Danny's hand and what caption George will use.

Well now is the time to find out I guess as my phone vibrates in my pocket and I already know what it is. _Johnny3tearsofficial: Jdog_hlm and I taking care of Danny_rose_murillo who isn't feeling to well today. Leave some love in the comments. Isn't he just the cutest person ever?_

"He is going to want to murder you for the question," I tell him as we watch the comments come in. I didn't see anything about the faded blister and all the comments were positive and full of get well messages. George chuckles when he sees the comments agreeing with Danny being the cutest person ever, some even said we were cute too. "Well he can try but it isn't going to happen, he is super cute and he is just going to have to accept that," George says.

Matt came back while Danny slept and told me where the graves were so I could easily find them later. I decide to leave the flower buying until later. We could go to Michael and get our clothes and then go and buy the flowers, quickly go home and get changed and then leave to the new hunting location. It shouldn't take us too long to do the hunt when it is just two of us and then we will go to the graves and lay the flowers down. I'm not going to force Danny into talking to them if he doesn't want to.

Some people find that talking to the gravestones keeps them that little bit closer to the loved one or friend they have lost. It helped me get over my parents death but every person is different. If we all acted the same then this world would be the most boring place ever. I see it as everyone being emotionless robots and it would freak me out if I was the only different one there. Think about it if everyone found the same thing funny and everyone in the room did the creepiest laugh ever. I would be scarred for life too.

George stayed with me and snuggled Danny while he slept. We were answering some of the comments and we decided to tell people he had a stomach bug or the flu when they asked what was wrong with him. We were covered with a blanket so no blisters showed up and no one could ask about them. Kris was one of the commenters and asked if it was because he saw them the day before and I told him it wasn't and that Danny was coming down with it for a couple days before he saw Kris. Someone asked if Danny knew that this picture of him was online, we said the truth and that he didn't.

George told them he was still sleeping but he was sure he'd see it once he woke up because he was tagged and a lot of people were mentioning him in comments. Danny just slept through it and we could hear his phone vibrate on the table as he got notification after notification on Instagram and he just didn't hear it. The blistering had faded a lot more and he was looking a lot like George and I did at 7 am so he is on the right track.

I will have to help him get changed into something else to cover up the injuries when we go out to see Michael in a little bit. The weirdest thing about the protection Michael can put on the clothes is that it works on tank tops and shorts and our skin never gets blisters. I had no idea why this worked but I never questioned it because he was going to explain it and I wasn't going to understand what he was talking about. It is some kind of spell that he does on the clothes and I just can't explain it but it works a dream, we are finally able to walk around like a mundane without having to be a mundane.

Danny slept from about two pm until five pm which didn't bother anyone because Danny needed the rest and he was getting better. "How long did I sleep?" Danny asks his voice thick with sleep. "Three hours, how's the pain now?" I tell him. He put his glasses on and realized he was in a sandwich with George and I either side of him. "A lot better than when I first woke up," he says and decides he is quite comfy in between the two of us. "You two better get ready, Michael's closes at six thirty," George tells us and I get up.

I quickly go into my room and I get some casual clothes on. I just picked out a plain blue tee with some ripped skinny jeans. I would probably wear a pair of high tops with it. When I got back into Danny's room he was up and now in his Nirvana tee and black ripped skinny jeans. He would probably wear a pair of Nike trainers or high tops. George was gone again and I was happy to see no pain in Danny's eyes. He still has his glasses on but I find him to suit them. "Is it bad that I can't be bothered to put my contacts in today?" he asks me.

"Nah, today is a lazy day anyway. We are just going to Michael's shop then I'm letting you pick out some flowers and then we'll come back here get changed and leave at midnight to go hunting just to get a little top up since yesterday was a disaster. Then we'll go to the graveyard and once we are done there we will go home," I tell him and he nods. "You don't blame yourself for last night do you?" he asks me. I shook my head. "No, I knew that she was going to be paranoid but I had no idea it was going to be that bad. You can never be a cambion and have perfect hunts all the time," I tell him.

The trip to Michael's was pretty uneventful. We got greeted by Michael himself and taken to the back to get our clothes. He checked us both over and fussed over us like crazy. I told him that we were fine and we just got caught off guard and we'll be fine by tomorrow. He was a bit more careful when he checked Danny over and considering that Danny is a siren it did worry him more but I told him in private of my theory. He seemed to agree with me and mentioned this other Siren but I had no idea who they were and how it relates to Danny but it didn't matter.

This hunt also went a lot better. We set off at midnight and were done by two am. The new place was silent for the most part. We heard a phone call from the lady that ran the old place and she was told she was losing the plot. There was nobody haunting the children in the orphanages, so she thinks. We still hunt but we are a lot more careful when it comes to being found. We don't want a repeat of the George incident. He still gets teased about that. I am a bit sympathetic to him, I couldn't hide all three of us and having an old woman touch you has got to be strange.

When we got to the cemetery Danny's mood changed but I remained positive for his sake. Danny was about to take a big step in getting over his parent's death and I felt privileged that he wanted me to stay with him. I asked him if he wanted me to leave and he quickly asked for me to stay. "Are you sure you want to do this? We can always go home," I tell him. He had the flowers in one hand and he was staying quite close to me. "I'll be okay, I need to do this," he tells me as we walk to the location of his parent's grave.

The closer we got to the graves, the closer he got to me. I wrapped my arm around him. "It's going to be okay Danny, we can leave if you want," I remind him and he rests his head against my shoulder. We reach their graves and he stops. I stop with him and I move back but I leave my hand on his shoulder so that he knew I was still there but giving him space at the same time. "Hey mom, hey dad," he tells them and I smile.

While we were at home he split the flower bouquet into two so he could leave them at both tombstones. I did ask if he wanted to buy two but he said he didn't want to because he knew his dad was never a guy who liked flowers that much. He was now crouched in the middle of the two stones and he had just placed the flowers down. I got a picture on my phone for Instagram but I wasn't going to post it. He was telling his parents how he has grown up and he was in a dream job with the best people ever.

His words not mine. I felt a presence nearby of another cambion but I decided not to go and investigate who they were. Danny still needs me close as support. I smiled as I could feel his mood improve slightly as he was talking. "I'm sure they are proud of you Danny, you've grown up so much and you are doing amazingly well," I tell him and he smiles back at me. "Yeah well I've finally gotten the right support," he tells me. I join him and introduce myself. "Finally, how long was I yelling at you to dump that girl?" I ask him and he laughs.

He got up and took a few steps back. I decided to get out of the way in case he didn't want me too close. He got his phone out and took a picture of the sun coming up between the two graves. We spent hours here and we were well protected against the sun this time. It made for a nice picture and I knew he was also going to wait to post this. People still think he is ill so they would be suspicious if they heard he went to visit his parent's graves early in the morning.

It was the first time in a long time that I have heard such a genuine laugh coming from him. It was like music to my ears. "Too long, but I thought she was going to change her ways like she always told me she was going to after she beat me," He says once he stopped laughing. "Don't worry about it, you are a kind person and you always see the good in people even if they are monsters inside," I tell him and he hugs me. We left not long after that and I could tell it had a positive impact on the little lion. He was a lot happier than I have seen him possibly ever.

"Thanks for taking me Jorel; it was nice to kind of be close to them again. I should have done this a lot sooner," he tells me as we walk home. We were holding hands and it felt natural, like it was meant to be. "That's okay Danny, you needed time to bring yourself to this point where you felt ready to be there and see them," I tell him and he was still smiling as he got closer. "Why are you always right on things?" he asks me. I chuckle. "Because I'm an old man Danny, I know a lot of things and have had a lot of experience," I tell him.

I did put on a stereotypical old man accent and decided to walk funny and Danny cracked up laughing. I was bracing myself to hold him upright he was laughing so hard. I enjoyed every second of him laughing because it meant that I had done something good and the monster I am didn't seem to matter at that moment. "Okay do I need to buy you one of those walker thingys now?" he asks me and I gently shove him. "No you don't, I am perfectly capable of walking on my own," I tell him, being slightly over dramatic and he was enjoyed my act.

"Whatever you say," he says under his breath thinking I wouldn't hear him. I was going to pretend that I didn't. "What was that Sonny?" I ask him and we have to stop because he was laughing too much he fell down. "Nothing, can we stop now?" he asks me and we just sit on the sidewalk while he calmed down. "Yeah, it was nice to hear you laugh Danny, I might have taken it too far with the old man jokes though," I tell him and he nods. "It was fine, I've never laughed this much in my life but I need to be more cheerful and crap anyway," he tells me and I laugh. "Yup and I am always here with the crappy jokes if you need them, George will have the dad jokes," I tell him and I set him off again.

"I'm sure he will have," he says once he calms down again. We managed to make it to the house in one piece and completely calm. George was waiting like a dad who caught two teens sneaking out. Danny and I looked at each other and had to bite our lips to stop laughing again. "Did everything go okay?" he asks me and I nod. "Yeah, managed to hunt successfully and Danny is a lot more at peace with himself now," I tell him. Danny had gone to his chair and he was falling asleep already.

"You wore him out there Jorel," George says and I just smiled. "Yeah I might have done but I made him laugh so much once we left the cemetery," I tell him. Danny had fallen asleep on his chair and I smiled. "What did you do to him? I've never seen him so happy like he was when he walked in," Dylan asks as he walks past. He covered Danny with a blanket but I was going to carry the smaller male up to his bed once I told my story. "I acted like an old man and it send him into fits of laughter, he got some peace knowing where his parents are and laying the flowers there," I explained.

"It was a way for him to know his parents are looking down on him with smiles and pride, he misses them like crazy though," George says and I nod. "Yeah, I felt a new cambion presence there but I didn't go and investigate, maybe I will if we go there more and it's still there," I tell George and he looks interested. "Isn't there a Murillo name in the list of council members?" he asks me and I think about it. There is a female called Margret Murillo who is in the council but it couldn't be Danny's mother. Hayden told me there was no chance at saving her; he'd never lie to me.

"There is but Hayden told us he couldn't save Danny's parents to turn them because there were too many people around," I tell him. George thinks about it too. "Hayden wouldn't lie so it could just be a coincidence, we'll see how this pans out though," he tells me and I walk over to Danny. It is six am, most people would be getting up but for us it seems like its bedtime once again. No one really minds since we have nothing work related to do for the next few days. I lift Danny up bridal style and I make a move to carry him to bed.

He was waking up as I left the room. "Go back to sleep Danny, I'm just taking you to bed," I tell him and he snuggles deeper into me as he quickly dozes off again. He wasn't completely asleep as we walked up the stairs and he said something that almost made me drop him. I brushed it off as he fell asleep not long after he said those words and I carried him into his room and put him on his bed. I took his shoes off him and I made sure he was under the covers. I took my own shoes off and joined him in bed, maybe his nightmares will stop now.

I don't know if he meant those words he said but I couldn't stop thinking about them as I lay down next to him. He knew I was still with him and he moved in his sleep to be closer to me. Maybe I imagined him saying it as people keep telling us we are soulmates when we don't really know ourselves. Yes I felt a spark when I changed him and I always feel this slight amount of pain when he is hurting but that could be anything. I had blisters at the same time as him so that's what the pain could be, no soulmate connection thing.

Those words keep going around in an endless loop inside my head. They were only little words but they have such a powerful meaning. It was connected to an emotion that people like me who are branded monsters would be told they can't feel. I am sure if I was telling someone this they'd know the words he told me by now. He said "I love you." He never put a name at the end so I could assume he was thinking about his parents as I kind of acted like one by carrying him to bed and everything. There is one part of me however that thinks he meant it towards me.

_**Yay I am keeping up with the monthly updates even though I missed March out but some bad stuff happened to me so I didn't update.**_

_**I am planning on moving the story into 2012 next chapter as I have a lot in store for the guys and some seeds I have planted will spring into the storylines I have written out. Tell me what you think about the story and if I should do somethings differently.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_**Hey guys, I am bringing the story forward into 2012 now as there are no written storylines which are in 2011 and I am keen to move forward with it.**_

_**2012 will be an interesting year for them let me tell you that much.**_

_**Danny. P.o.v**_

It has been around a year and a half since I moved in with the guys and I think it is safe to say for once in my life I am doing fine physically and mentally. Jorel said I was doing so well he was going to take me out; it was going to be just me and him at this local fun fair. That's all I know 'cause he said the rest was going to be a surprise. George didn't even know about it and he usually knows everything Jorel plans. This intrigues me but at the same time I am a little worried because I usually assume the worst.

I am sure it will all be fine though. He really cares about me and that has been clear to see on several occasions. We had to be more human during part of the year and I got really bad hay fever and Jorel made sure I had the right tablets and it wasn't affecting me as badly. I had a few stomach bugs as well which Jorel helped me with. It was way too obvious at this point there was something more going on. He slept in my room every night which helped with the nightmares so he decided to share my room with me.

That didn't help the mega crush I had on him. I often woke up with Jorel holding me super tight and mumbling about how everything was okay and I needed to calm down. I felt horrible about making him worry so much he was talking about it in his sleep. We are lying in bed and even though my eyesight wasn't good I could see Jorel holding me again, I could also hear him mumbling again. "Danny, please don't cry. It's okay no one is going to hurt you again," he mumbles and I feel a piece of my heart break.

I reached my glasses and put them on. Whatever Jorel was dreaming about had sent him to tears and another piece of my heart broke. "Jorel wake up," I tell him. He doesn't listen to me, I try and make his dream a more peaceful one but that doesn't work either. "_George help, I think Jay is having a nightmare, I can't wake him up or make it peaceful," _I tell George through the link. Seconds later he is in our room and at the bedside. "It's okay Danny, we've got this," George tells me, he was thinking about how we could deal with this.

I am a strong siren for my age but it didn't mean that I could get it right all the time. I need more time for the powers to develop and become stronger. "Right, I am going to take you into the dream with me so we can find Jorel and wake him from the inside, he is too far into it for us to bring him out any other way, this is dangerous but I will get you back out, you might be unconscious after for a minute or so but that will be it." George explains. Hayden taught the pair of us that we can go into dreams and manipulate them there, it is difficult and I wasn't strong enough to do it yet. Then again Aron can't do it and neither can any of his siren buddies. I will do it one day.

"I trust you George," I tell him as he takes my hand. I know how it works, we have to have skin on skin contact with whoever is having the dream, usually we hold hands but for Jorel and I we are chest to chest. George is holding his hand and mine and he has to picture us both inside the dream. Our eyes have to be closed and then we'll open them and be inside of the dream if it works. George is really good at it and nine times out of ten he does it successfully. He might fall down once it is over. I am also sharing some of my essence with him so he doesn't lose too much.

"Danny don't share with me, I am hunting tonight with Asia, you aren't going hunting till the next group one, I'll be fine," George commands and I stop. I only gave him a tiny bit anyway so I won't be that affected by it. We close our eyes and I feel him concentrating on Jorel and being inside his dream. I know someone is at the door watching us but I had no idea who and I wasn't about to find out anytime soon as it works and we are inside the dream now.

_~Inside the dream~_

_It was at my old house which made me shiver. There was broken glass and furniture all over the place and I saw blood on the walls. "This is creepy as fuck," George comments and I nod. "Yeah, I wonder what made him dream of my old house," I say as we go through each of the rooms, looking for where Jorel could be. We find him in my bedroom in the corner holding the child version of me to his chest. I looked like a mess and so close to death. It must have been what I looked like after the car accident._

"_Jorel?" George asks and Jorel instantly turns to look at us. He looked down and the child me and then back to me. "Danny? George? What are you doing here?" he asks. The child me was struggling to breathe and was bleeding heavily. I took myself from Jorel which was weird to say the least. "Go home now, you're free," I tell the child and I feel him pass in my arms. "This is just a nightmare Jorel, we can't bring you out any other way than to come and get you," George tells Jorel as I put my child body on the bed._

"_We both tried the usual techniques and it didn't work, you're mumbling and crying back there Jorel we need to bring you out," I tell him and I crouch down in front of him. He was shaking and I saw the dream version of him also had injuries much like the child version of me who had now passed away. "What the heck happened here anyway?" George asks as I take Jorel's hands in mine. "I'm not sure, I just heard the little you screaming and saying monsters were hurting him, I didn't see them and they got me too," Jorel says._

_I looked around the room. It looked like several people had been murdered in this room rather than the little boy which was me and Jorel. "Anyone else in here?" I ask and he shakes his head. George opened the closest and there were several bodies in there. I recognised the four child versions of the others but the other two people I didn't recognise. "Okay I didn't see those," Jorel says and he gasps in horror. The other two must have been his parents._

"_We need to get out of here, if we die in here Danny then we die in real life for good and Jorel will follow you soon as will Asia," George says and I hear the footsteps approaching. "I know another way out this house in this room, follow me," I tell them and George picks up Jorel. I go to the closet and push the bodies out. I use the secret exit I had made when I was going to meet Jorel in the beginning and George follows. _

"_What about Jorel?" I ask, he had gotten worse, clearing being affected by the injuries the monster had given him. "If he dies in this world then we don't get out, this is his dream he isn't real here but we are since we have brought our souls into this," George explains, we run further down the street to somewhere safe-ish. We should be fine as long as Jorel's mind doesn't conjure up another one of those beasts. "Jorel can you hear me?" I ask, Jorel was very much out of it and he wasn't paying attention while we were talking just then. "Danny?" he asks and George sets him down on the grass next to me. _

"_I'm here Jorel, you have to wake up though, do you understand?" I ask him and I take his hand in mine. I turned to my side and played with his hair with my free hand. "Just close your eyes and picture yourself waking up, you are back in bed with me snuggled up to your chest," I tell him and George lies down on the other side of Jorel. "We'll have our eyes closed for a minute or two but we promise you that we are fine, just wake up Jorel," George says and we close our eyes with Jorel._

_I feel two clawed hands grab me and lift me up just as it all fades to black._

_~minutes later~_

I open my eyes again and I am now on the cot bed downstairs with Jorel snuggled into my side. "I didn't fall asleep here," I say and George appears, "Dylan brought us all downstairs, he panicked because we all had no signs of response," he tells me and Jorel helps me sit up while I get a cup of Gatorade pressed to my lips. "You took more time than the two of us waking up from that Danny," Jorel says as I drink from the cup. I felt a little light-headed and weak but it was going away as I drunk. Well I was only allowed a small amount at first.

"Yeah well I know that much," I tell Jorel, who chuckles as I am given more Gatorade. "Yeah but we woke up five minutes ago Danny, you took a bit longer than us," Jorel says, which makes me think a little bit. "Something grabbed me just as we left, maybe I was stuck in the dream for a bit longer," I say after a minute or two. "I did notice it took me a little longer to get you out," George adds after he heard what I said. Let's just hope we don't have to do that again anytime soon. "What was the nightmare about Jorel? All we knew was there were monsters and death," I ask.

"I don't really know myself, I think I know as much as you. It was very strange," Jorel says and I hug him. Dylan walks in and pulls me from Jorel to which I voice my complaint. He spins me around and hugs me really tight. "Danny thank god you're awake, I couldn't wake any of you and I got scared," he says which made me hug him back, just not as tight. "We are fine Dylan, we had to go into Jorel's nightmare to get him out of it," George says as I get put back with Jorel.

"You all looked like Caleb did though and it scared me," he says, quietly and Jorel gets up to hug him. I had no idea who he was talking about. _"Caleb was a cambion in our coven back in the early days. He hated being this way so he starved himself to death,"_ George explains through the link. That kind of makes sense to me but it also doesn't because I've never seen a double dead guy before. I know we can die this way and go forever but I have never seen it before. Dylan was crying and Jorel was comforting him.

"It's okay Dylan," Jorel says and I think back to Jorel mumbling that to me in his sleep. _"No use, he is too distressed, put him under for a bit Danny, it will calm him down," _Jorel says after a few minutes. I take Dylan from Jorel and lie down with him on the cot. He was still crying and it was a distressing sight but I stayed strong. "You're going to take a little nap Dylan, it will be fine when you wake up I promise," I say, running my fingers through his hair as I put him into a deep enough sleep where he isn't upset anymore and I make him dream about him and his girlfriend Jess together.

"And you said today was going to be calm," I tell Jorel as I get up and cover Dylan with the blanket. If we saw Jess before he woke up we would explain to her what went on. "_Yo Danny, you guys okay? Dylan was freaking out earlier," _Jordan says which makes me stop. "_Yeah we are all fine; we had to go into Jorel's nightmare because we couldn't wake him up the usual ways. Dylan freaked out so much Jorel ordered me to put him under for a little bit," _I explained to Jordon while the others were staring at me.

"Jordon wanted to know what was going on," I explain to them. "_Ah okay, I told Jess because she was worried Dylan hasn't been up since he took you guys down one by one twenty minutes ago," _Jordan replies and I get lifted by Jorel and carried up the stairs. "I can walk," I tell Jorel who chuckles. "I know but you looked so deep in conversation with Jordon I decided to carry you," he replies. "_Gotta go, Jorel is now carrying me up to our room so I assume he wants me to get ready to go," _I tell Jordon and I get dumped on the bed.

"Anything in particular you want me to wear?" I ask him as he rummages through his half of the closet in our room. "Anything that is suitable for fun fairs," he shouts which makes me chuckle. I go to my half and pick out one of the many band t-shirts I own and a pair of black skinny ripped jeans. I also grab a random snapback from my growing collection, however I think this one might belong to Jorel. Oh well, he lets me wear his stuff all the time. I might wear my white vans today. I loved outfits like this as they were comfortable and hardly any of the scars I have show up.

I didn't have a t-shirt on but they were used to it and didn't judge me because of the scars. I spray some deodorant then put the band t-shirt on. Jorel falls in the closet as I get my jeans on and I have to quickly pull them up so I can check on him. "You okay Jorel?" I shout, I was tightening the belt on my jeans so they wouldn't fall down. "Yeah I'm fine, just get dressed," he says and I chuckle. "I'm done, just need to sort my hair out for this snapback and then put my shoes on," I tell him and he appears with a red tint to his cheeks.

"So you are, well uh crack on then," Jorel says and he disappears to the bathroom. I let out a little laugh before I go to the dresser to sort my hair out. There is a mirror on the wall it is against so I wouldn't have to wait for the bathroom to be free. I brush my fringe to the left and put the snapback over it. The fringe is the only part of my hair that people are going to see so that was the only part I spent the most time on. I looked presentable and that was all that was needed really. Jorel will think I am cute even if I disagree with him.

I needed to go into the bathroom to clean my teeth and put my contacts in which I do as soon as Jorel leaves the bathroom. My eyesight was great when I first woke up from the cambion change but it was about two weeks after that we discovered that it never fully recovered. That was strange since a few of the others had conditions which were healed by the change. I only get affected by my allergies when I am human but my eyesight is always bad. "You ready to go Danny?" Jorel asks.

"Yeah let me put my shoes on," I reply, leaving the bathroom and bumping into him straight away. I nearly fall over but he holds me so I don't. "Careful Danny," he says as I regain my balance. "Thanks Jay," I tell him. I look to my white DS lite which I had put on charge last night since I ran out of battery. I go to turn it on but it doesn't come on. "I thought I charged it last night," I mumble and Jorel looks to the wall plug. "It wasn't turned on," he says and he presses the switch and the orange charge light comes on.

"That explains it," I say and I hug Jorel. He chuckles and lifts me onto the bed. "Don't worry, you can play all the Pokémon you want tonight dude," he says and puts my shoes on my feet. "I was going to do that," I tell him and I watch him get his own shoes on. "Well I really want to get going, our little incident this morning took longer than we all expected," Jorel says and I look at the clock. It is ten am and I think we went into the dream at eight or nine o'clock so that took some time and then there was the recovery which was ten or fifteen minutes. I don't know the exact times.

"Yeah fair enough, should we go as humans or not?" I ask, Jorel was packing some hoodies in the bag in case it gets colder later. "Not, we can still eat food remember, it won't really matter, if someone sees us and we are lying down then we might have to," Jorel says as he takes my hand and pulls me up. "Fair enough," I tell him and we head downstairs to the hallway to grab some car keys and get going. It isn't going to be too busy since all the people go later on in the afternoon so we will have chance to do what we want.

He grabs my keys and holds them in front of my face. "You're driving for this bit," Jorel says and I take my keys with a smile, he knows I love to drive since I have had a lot more freedom and he lets me drive him around most of the time. I don't know where we are going after this so he is going to have to drive us there. "See you later!" I shout and Jorel takes my hand again. It sends shooting sparks right up my arm. "Have fun you two!" George shouts back and we smile.

Ava comes running up to us before we leave. She is now two and a half and almost three. She is like a regular toddler in the growth aspects. She is a lot smarter than the average toddler and she has hit developmental milestones earlier but that is it. "Bye uncle Danny, bye uncle Jay have fun," she says and we take turns picking her up and cuddling her. "We'll have fun Ava," I tell her once she is put down and we head out the door to the garage and to my truck. I know where the fun fair is since I took Ava last year and it is always in the same place.

"Let's go," I say and he smiles. The drive there was relatively short and boring. We got there and it wasn't busy. I was a little worried and we might get spotted by some fans while we are out here. That won't bother us since we like talking to fans and it puts us apart from other bands as we interact with the fans more than they do. I think Jorel has a sharpie or two in his backpack. We got the wristbands for free since the guy who you go to recognised us instantly. "Have these for free, you're from Hollywood Undead right?" he asks. We look to each other and smile. "Yeah we are," I say.

It is nice to be recognised sometimes. It can get you some nice perks like free entry to a fun fair or amusement park. A fan that was behind us came up to us after she got in with a grin on her face. "Hey, this might be weird but can I please have an autograph from you guys?" she asks and I smile. "Yeah sure," I reply and take the pen from her and sign her American Tragedy cd that she brought with her. "Do always carry that around with you?" Jorel asks her while he signs the cd and she nods. "Living in LA always gives that chance to meet you heroes," she says.

"Fair enough, we've even met some of our heroes here," I say, giving a little smile to Jorel. I will always consider him to be a hero no matter how hard he denies it and he calls himself a monster. We were left alone for a while after that. "I know you were talking about me back there, why?" he asks me as we walk to one of the rides. "Because you are my hero," I tell him and he hugs me tightly. "That's sweet of you Danny but I am no hero," he says and I hug him back. "I wouldn't be standing if you were not a hero Jorel," I tell him and then I drag him to a line.

I don't want this little trip to be ruined by talk about self-doubt, I go through that enough at home anyway. It went well anyway, we had a lot of fun just messing around. Jorel won me a teddy bear and we had some candy floss to make ourselves appear normal to the mundanes. It was funny when people were talking about how cute we were and we were a sweet couple. We aren't even a couple though. I don't think we will be a couple anyway, I don't think he returns the feelings anymore.

He showed signs of liking me during the start buy I didn't see the signs now. He just treats me like everyone else until today anyway. "You need my keys?" I ask him as we walk out of the fun fair. He had my hand in his and it fit perfectly, even though my hands are smaller. "Yeah, please Danny, I don't want to spoil the surprise," He tells me. I get a little excited but I am nervous at the same time. I am not so keen on surprises because they can turn out bad. I know from past experiences. "Relax, I am not mean to you am I Danny?" he asks me.

"No, I am just not keen on surprises," I tell him and he rubs my arm. We get into the truck. "Well I promise you that no harm will come to you today because of me," he says. He starts driving towards the next location and it is around two o'clock. I don't know what we are going to do for the rest of the day until we have to head back. As he pulls into the parking lot I realise he has taken me to one of my favourite restaurants. "Late lunch on me Danny," he says as we get out and I hug him.

"Wow, thanks Jorel," I tell him. Lunch was also good. We made some small talk as we ate but that was the only interesting thing that happened. This restaurant was not that expensive so I didn't have to worry about him spending too much money on me. "We have one more place to go,"  
he says as we get back into the truck. That is all he says on it and he makes me put a blindfold on halfway through the drive.

"You know I like this a little less now," I tell him as we go to this unknown location. It was getting closer to four o'clock and I still had no idea how much longer we are going to be out here and what is going on. "I know but trust me, this will be worth it," Jorel says and as he stops the truck somewhere he squeezes my shoulder. "Are we there?" I ask him and he lifts me up. I guess that we are at the location that he was heading to. "Yeah we are here, just a minute and I'll get the blindfold off," he tells me.

He carries me carefully and then I get put down on something soft. When my blindfold is taken off I find out that he had taken us to a beach. It is a really secluded beach and I haven't been to a beach since I was two. "Wow Jorel… I don't know what to say," I tell him as I look around in pure awe. I take a fistful of sand and I know Jorel is chuckling at me. "Have you ever been to a beach Danny?" he asks, watching how I was reacting to the sand. "Not since I was two, I saw some pictures in a family album. I don't actually remember it though," I tell him.

"Was this a bad idea?" he asks me as I let the sand slip through my fingers while I was talking. "No, it was one of the best ideas you have ever had," I tell him. I got up and hugged him as tight as I could manage and he hugs me back. He sits down on the blanket and I join him. "That's good then, you need to tell me sometime which other places you haven't been so I can take you there," he tells me and I snuggle up to him. "Sure," I reply and he wraps his arm around me. This felt different than the other times that we have hugged in the past.

It felt right anyways. He had a little picnic basket which he told me was for later on. "Have you ever felt the sand between your toes?" he asks me. I shake my head as he takes his shoes off. "Well lets mess around for a little bit, I have spare clothes and towels," he says, taking me shoes and socks off as well as his socks. He pulls me to my feet and chases me down to the water. I freeze when I step in. "That's cold," I tell him, and he laughs at me until he steps in.

"Yeah you're right but I can do this," he says and he splashes me with the cold sea water. I squealed and shivered and he started laughing at me. Well, the joke is on him because he fell into the sea and got drenched. "Yeah and the sea got you back," I tell him and he pouts. He quickly got back up and started a splash war between us and we were both equally as drenched. We were laughing and having so much fun, it felt weird at first but I quickly started loving every minute of it. "I love your laugh Danny, it is so cute," Jorel says and I smile.

We got out of the sea and headed back up to the beach and Jorel took my wet shirt off me. I did the same to him and then we got close. "I don't just love you laugh, I love your eyes, your hair your nose," he says bopping me on the nose and we had eye contact the entire time. He wraps his arm around my waist. "I love everything about you and I want you to be mine," he says and it leaves me stunned. Everyone kept mentioning soulmates around us and I never believed that I had one. That would be something that I am going to find out today I guess.

During a little one on one session with Hayden he told me everything I needed to know about soulmates and what happens when one dies. He told me if I were to die somehow then whoever my soulmate was would die the same day. Soulmates are partners for life and cambions live for a very long time. It is often the case that one soulmate is born a long time before the other and this only applies to cambions. It is chosen when the cambion is made so I have been destined to be a cambion my whole life so far and until I met Jorel I never really knew.

When I first met Jorel I was instantly comfortable around him and I trusted him right away as we found more and more things about each other that were similar. We became friends on the same day I met him which was strange because all my close friends knew I had mega trust issues and then all of a sudden I had this new friend who literally walked in and tore down all the walls I had built around myself and made himself at home with me. It was like we had known each other our whole lives when in reality we had known each other for two hours.

The friendship became stronger and I caught myself thinking about him, daydreaming about him and even dreaming about him. I never called his name in my sleep so she never found out but I knew that I had a crush on this guy. He even got me comfortable enough to expand my friendship circle even more to include his coven members. I didn't freak out when he told me what he was, when he told me he was a cambion.

"Danny, say something please," Jorel tells me, bringing me back into reality. I am on a beach, soaked and really close to Jorel like we were this morning and he just admitted his love for me. Now I have to say something and not mess this up completely. "Jorel, I don't know what it is about you but I have loved you for so long," I tell him and he smiles. I didn't mess up my confession; he knows how I feel about him now. He pulled me even closer to him and our noses touched when I stood on my tiptoes. I am a little shorter than he is.

He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. "I want you to kiss me Danny," he says and I put my hands on his cheeks and press our lips together. It was unlike any other kiss I have ever experienced in my life it was pure magic. I felt sparks running across my entire body and a little tinging on my lips and my ankle. "We are definitely soulmates," Jorel says once our kiss is over. "I think so," I tell him, I was still getting over the kiss and how amazing it was. "You have my initials on your ankle now Danny," he tells me and he puts me down on a towel.

Sure enough the letters "JD" are now written on my left ankle like it had been tattooed onto my body when we kissed. Thinking about it a little more that is probably exactly what had happened to us. Jorel has my initials "DM" on his ankle. Jorel was very interested in watching me get changed out of my wet clothes and into the dry ones. I didn't let him see my completely naked even though he probably has seen it before when they have been taking care of me in the past. I enjoyed his little show while he was getting changed so we could call it even.

"So I guess we are boyfriends now," Jorel says when I cuddle up to him. It was five o'clock in the afternoon and we are going to have some of the picnic that had been made. I lost a little bit of essence when I helped George out this morning. The lunch we had helped give me some of that back and when I have some of the picnic then it will help me even more. "Yeah, we are boyfriends now," I reply and he reaches behind me to the picnic basket. He got a pot of chocolate covered strawberries out and I rest my head against his chest.

"You know what happens now right?" he asks me and I nod. He starts to feed me some of the strawberries. "You are such a charming romantic you know that," I tell him and I fed him a couple of the strawberries that were left over. It was a little awkward and I might have purposefully gotten chocolate on his nose. "Well let's just say I have had a lot of time to practice and perfect my romance skills," he says and I just burst into a fit of giggles. "I didn't think it was that funny," he says confused. "I was thinking back to when you acted like an old man. You are a lot older than me; does that ever strike you as creepy?" I ask him.

"Sometimes but I will always look like I am twenty seven years old so it doesn't really bother me that much," he says. This first date was going really well, much better than my first date with anyone. We stayed out until nine that night just talking and messing around in the sand. We had the rest of the food as well. Jorel made me sit in the car as he packed everything away. "Are you sure you don't want help Jay?" I ask him. I was sitting in the front and I was swinging my legs. "Yeah I'm fine Danny, just sit there and look adorable like you always do," he says and I start blushing.

He decided he was going to drive us home. "So did you enjoy today?" he asks me. I rubbed my eyes and started yawing a little bit. "Yeah I had fun, thanks Jorel," I tell him and I yawned again. "I wore you out again didn't I?" he asks. "A little bit," I reply and he reaches into the glovebox to get something. It was my contact lenses box and my glasses case. "Good thing I brought these then isn't it?" he says, handing them to me. "Yeah thanks Jorel," I reply and I use the mirror in the sun visor thingy to get my contacts out and once they were in there pot I put my glasses on.

"Go to sleep Danny, I'll take you inside when we get home in a little bit," he tells me and I don't complain as I drift off in the passenger seat.

_**~Jorel p.o.v~**_

Danny looked so adorable and peaceful as he slept, I had no idea how much I needed him in my life until I met him. He is still a young cambion so he will need more rest than I do and he has worn himself out today. He saved me from the nightmare I was trapped in and then he came out with me and just messed around for hours on end. I was in a little bit of shock when he agreed to date me. The sleeping cutie next to me is now my boyfriend and we are soulmates, I didn't need to worry about it. I have found the one for me.

"_Hey I was wondering when you two were going to get back, how did it go?" _George asks me as I pull into the garage. "_It went so well, my little boyfriend fell asleep on the way home," _I tell him and I heard him shout from where I was. I chuckled and to my surprise Danny was still sleeping. "_I'm glad it went well as you probably heard and congratulations. I told you he was your soulmate," _He says and I bet he was red faced in there. I took the seatbelts off and I got out of my side. "_I know; I just wasn't completely sure. I heard ya but Danny didn't, he is still sleeping," _I tell him through the usually private mental link.

I lift Danny out of the truck and I make sure he is comfortable against me. His head was resting on my shoulder and he stayed fast asleep. At least he isn't a light sleeper anymore; he would wake up every time he heard a noise or someone came into his room. When he was ill it got worse and we did everything to try and get him relaxed and sleeping but he is the only siren in the coven so we couldn't put him to sleep like he could do to us. When you have so many people in the house that means there is a lot of noise so he used to be awake a lot.

George came through the garage door which leads to the living room. "It's only ten pm, do you want to stay down here with him or take him to bed?" George asks, Danny was smiling in his sleep and it felt good that I was the reason he was smiling. "I'm going to put him to bed then go to bed myself, don't really want him to be alone," I tell George who smiles. "Fair enough, have a good sleep this time please Jorel, the heartbroken look on Danny's face is something I don't want to see again," he says and I don't move.

"He never mentioned a heartbroken look to me at all," I tell him, my Danny was heartbroken this morning and it was all my fault. "He probably didn't want you upset or worried, you know how he is. He thought he messed up because he didn't have success with trying to calm you down this morning and he had to call me to help," George explains and Danny moves a little. We both tensed up, fearing we had woken the sleeping one but he settled back into the deep sleep he was in before. "He shouldn't feel like that, we all fail sometimes," I tell George and I pass Danny to him for a brief minute so I could get the glasses case and the contact lenses box.

"I'll put him in bed then sort the food out for you Jorel," George says and follows me up to mine and Danny's room. He places Danny on the bed and grabs one of Danny's pair of lounge pants from the dresser. "There are some wet clothes in there, we had a bit of fun at the beach," I tell George as I put the glasses on Danny's nightstand and the contacts in the bathroom. "How did he react to the beach surprise?" George asks. He was getting Danny changed into the lounge pants he took from the dresser.

I was getting ready for bed too. "He was very surprised. He told me that the last time he went to a beach was when he was two; he loved every minute of it when we got into it," I tell him and I watch him put Danny under the covers and I see him pause in surprise. "Really? I thought he would have gone to the beach a lot more considering where we live and everything," George says. "You know how he was raised, they never wanted to do nice things with him," I reply and I get into the bed and snuggle Danny close to me.

"Let me know at any point if this little one has a nightmare, I won't leave till three with Asia but I'll have my phone on me," George tells me and gives Danny a kiss on the side of his head. "I will do but I don't want to spoil your date night if he does," I tell him and he smiles. "It's fine Asia cares a lot about Danny so she would want him to be nightmare free for as long as possible," George says and he hugs me before he leaves to whatever they were doing downstairs. From the sounds I can hear it is a horror movie marathon which Danny would not have liked waking up during the middle of.

It is weird to think that a demon can't stand to watch horror films; then again Airia is the same way. Matt and Airia are now the only ones who have not got a partner to settle down with or a soulmate. They aren't soulmates with each other so I guess they will have to keep on looking until they find theirs. Airia doesn't mind being single for a while anyway so that's okay. It is funny how we mention horror films and they both cringe, they might like them eventually. Danny can watch the Basket case series of films now and so can Airia. Airia liked them first because it was so awful it was funny and Danny just happened to be in the same room while they were on.

I was born in 1801 and changed in 1828 so I have been around for 211 years. 184 of those years have been as a cambion while only 27 were as a normal human or mundane. It is fair and safe to say I am officially an old git. I mean it; I am a 211 year old guy who is dating a twenty-two year old who is almost twenty three. His age goes into mine at least nine times. I am seriously old but I don't want it to be any different. Yeah sure there is 189 years between Danny and I but age is really just a number, it doesn't really matter when it comes to dating at our age.

Danny was sleeping so well but at one am he started having a nightmare and I couldn't wake him, just like he couldn't wake me. "_George, don't know if you noticed but Danny's having a nightmare," _I tell him, being too lazy to get my phone or to even vocally call him. George appears in an instant and puts his hand on Danny's head. Well George ran up the stairs since he can't shadow travel like I can on his own. "How long has it been going on?" he asks me, I could feel him trying to destroy the nightmare and it wasn't working. "About half an hour, I've tried waking him but that's not worked and I should have called you, you don't have enough essence to do this," I tell him.

"I want to help him Jorel, I told you I was here for the pair of you," he says, being stubborn. I hated what I had to do but his life is at risk, Danny will be fine if he just wakes up on his own and needs to cry a little bit, it is better than dying a second time. "George you know I hate using my authority on you but as your leader I am ordering you to step down this once, get Airia," I tell him. Airia is stronger now than she was the last time Danny had a nightmare. We couldn't get her to help this morning because she was working a nightshift till 9 am and she would have needed to sleep.

George has been around almost as long as I have but I met him ten years after I turned and he was a human, the same age I was. Michael helped me turn George when we found him dead at his house, he got attacked by a bear and crawled back home. He has been my loyal friend ever since. He knows I don't like ordering him around but he also knows why I had to do it. He stops trying to destroy the nightmare and goes to get Airia from her room. "_You might want to take George now, he can't bring Danny out of the nightmare and he doesn't have enough essence to do it without risking his own life," _I tell Asia.

Moments later I hear her shout for George telling him that they were going now. George and Airia show up in my shared room. "He'll be fine George now go," I tell him, and he reluctantly leaves. Airia smiles at him, she felt sorry for him. "This might not work though Jorel, we might have to wait for it to end on its own," she tells me as she gets closer to Danny. I smile at her, trying to keep her confident. "I'm sure you'll do fine," I tell her. She puts her hand where George had his moments earlier and she tries to destroy the nightmare.

She is more successful than George was and Danny returns to a more peaceful sleep. "See I told you, well done," I tell Airia who just smiles. "Thanks Jorel, I know I can do it, it just doesn't always work with Danny though," she says. Danny has always had issues when nightmares have tried to stop him from having the bad dreams. It could be because he is a siren but I am not sure. "I'm asking if Elijah will meet me and he can do something which would be more permanent to help Danny," I tell her and she stays by Danny's side as I get up and ring Hayden.

"Hello Jorel, what is wrong my dear boy?" he asks after he picks up on the second ring. "Nothing to serious this time, just wondering if we could meet with Elijah. Both my nightmares keep having issues destroying the nightmares Danny keeps having," I tell him. I look back to the two younger cambions and sure enough Danny was back in a nightmare and Airia was trying to destroy it and not having any luck. I can hear Hayden talking to Elijah and I couldn't really pick out what they were saying.

"Is he having a nightmare now?" Hayden asks as Danny bolts up and screams. It was so fear filled and he was crying. "He was a second before you said that," I tell Hayden as I use the awkward looking method of holding the phone to my ear with my shoulder so I could pick Danny up and calm him down. "Shh Danny-bear, it's okay now. Nightmare's over," I tell him and I rub his back. He held on tightly but I wasn't wearing a t-shirt. "I heard, and I can hear him crying poor child, I am sending Elijah over now to see what he can do," Hayden says.

Now wasn't the time to announce that Danny and I are soulmates but Hayden will probably already know this by now. It is my job to calm my distressed lion down and wait for Elijah to appear and help him end the nightmares for good. "Thanks Hayden," I say and then we say our goodbyes and he ends the call. Elijah appears with one of the council guard who is a bogyman like me. Well she is a lady and unfortunately for me I can't remember her name. Danny was still really upset and Airia and I were doing everything we could to get the tears to stop.

"Danny, take little breaths for me. It will help you calm down," Elijah says and Danny jumps but the tears don't get any worse. He allows Elijah to rub his back and with me taking little breaths with him we get him calmed and the tears to stop. I make Danny look at me and I wipe away the last few tears. "So these are the new members of your coven," the bogyman, or is it woman? Says and Elijah looks at her.

"Karen now is not the time, you have met all members of his coven during the last annual meet-up," Elijah says and he turns his attention back to Danny. "I am so sorry I jumped," Danny says quietly and I really wanted to say aw but I had to remain professional even when he is my soulmate and I love him to pieces. "That's quite alright Danny, you had no idea I was coming as you only woke up when Hayden decided I should come tonight," Elijah says and I smile. The leaders are so much nicer than people expect them to be.

Elijah takes Danny from me and starts his work. He was looking through Danny's mind and finding anything which he was having the horrible nightmares and night terrors about and making them harmless, he wouldn't be dreaming about them anymore but the memories were still there. Hopefully this works and Danny won't be having bad dreams about when his parents died or when he was abused. "It's done now, you should get him back to sleep while he is still a little out of it," Elijah tells me as he hands Danny back to me.

Danny was dozing off as he didn't really wake up properly when he screamed and cried. "_Go back to sleep baby, I'll be holding you when you wake up. I love you," _I tell Danny through the mental link since I wasn't comfortable telling Elijah and Karen that I loved Danny. I know Elijah would accept it but Karen was a known homophobe so that would be not so good. "_I love you too Jorel," _He replies and even through the link I knew he was tired.

It didn't take him long to fall asleep again and I just held him. I was going to snuggle up to him and fall asleep myself once Elijah had left. "Karen can you leave the room for a moment. Come back when I text you," Elijah says and she shadow travels out of the room. Airia had left a little while ago so it was just Elijah and I with Danny who was now sleeping. "So Hayden tells me that you two are soulmates now," Elijah says with a smile. I forgot that Hayden knows who is soulmates with who. I showed him the new mark on my ankle.

"Congrats Jorel, you deserve this happiness and so does Danny from everything Hayden has told us. I can't understand humanity most times. Why would family neglect a child when he is clearly in need of love?" Elijah asks, I think Danny's story is the most heart-breaking they have heard so far and there are thousands of us. "I have no idea, he gets plenty of love here to make up for the amount he didn't get as a child," I tell him. I decide it is okay to put Danny under the covers but I was going to stay close.

"He should be fine, as his soulmate as time goes on you should find that you can stop his nightmares because he'll know you are close and it will give him some safety and security." Elijah says and I look down at Danny who was smiling again and was so peaceful. "A bit like he is right now then?" I ask Elijah who nods. "Yes but when your relationship gets stronger so will the protection you will have over each other," he says. He looks at his phone; it went off a minute ago. "It seems Hayden has given your relationship a blessing, that is rare," Elijah says.

To have your relationship blessed by the leader is a rare thing but we know Hayden has a huge soft spot for Danny and I as well as the rest of my coven. It was also a sign that the leaders are moving on from times where being a guy who dated a guy was a bad thing. They are becoming more modern and I was willing to support this change the whole way. "Wow, that's amazing, but we knew he was going to do it at some point," I tell him. He chuckles, "Yeah the three leaders and the Undead coven knew but this is a cambion wide announcement, they wouldn't have known," Elijah says.

"Yeah fair enough but is it wise letting Karen come back here and take you home? You know her views against us," I tell him and he frowns. He knew Karen was a homophobe because she never bothered to keep her opinions to herself and used any opportunity to make her voice heard. She tried to use her former Christian beliefs but they got shut down. At the end of the day we are demons, creatures who God despises and wishes us to go to the deep pits of hell with Hades.

You cannot condemn a man who is already going to hell that they should go to hell if you yourself are going there. If that last sentence made any sense whatsoever. In simple terms don't tell me to go to hell, I have already been there I can show you the devil and you are going to come with me. "Not really, I know she wouldn't attack in front of me but she would say some nasty stuff. I will also be asking Hayden to remove her from her position and give it to someone more deserving," Elijah replies and gets up.

"Well it was nice to come and see you again Jorel, it is always our pleasure to help you and the others," he says, shaking my hand and ruffling Danny's hair. "Thanks for coming and helping, I really thought that the nightmares were under control now," I tell him. He leaves to go and meet Karen after reassuring me that it was fine and we all need a little bit of help sometimes. As he walked through my house to leave, he scared Charlie who was watching another horror film. If there wasn't a sleeping toddler in the house or a sleeping Danny then we would have all laughed at him from where we were and made sure he knew about it.

I snuggle up to Danny as exhaustion starting taking over me. I kissed his forehead, then his cheek and his lips. It felt weird because he wasn't kissing me back when I kissed his lips but I know he is sleeping and I didn't want to wake him up just because I wanted a kiss. I could kiss his cute little face as much as I wanted to now because he is mine.

_**Hey guys that is the end of chapter 9. I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**I have posted this on To Love a Teacher but here is the summer schedule I will try and follow during the summer holidays if I can. This will start after you see the story We Are Broken from the Start appear. That should be in July I think. **_

_**Sunday= One-shot written by me or Jess.**_

_**Weekday= Chapter – of either this or the other chaptered story.**_

13


	10. Chapter 10

Demon Inside chapter 10

Hey guys, the storyline is still in 2012 but it is a month after Jorel and Danny got together. There will be a bit more drama to come for these guys, purely and simply because it can never go too smoothly for these guys. Some of the things that have been hinted at during some of the previous chapters will be fully explained soon enough.

_**Anyway the twice weekly/summer schedule should happen soon. Just wanted to get this month's updates done first. **_

_**Let's go.**_

_**Hold the phone. Anyone who has a fear of throwing up might wanna skip this one… might be spoilers but I wanna protect my loyal readers.**_

_**Danny p.o.v**_

I enjoy being human sometimes. I know that I can't really do it a lot because it takes up some of the essence. Ava likes it when I have a heartbeat; I guess it is more comforting for her. I have no idea what is going to happen when she gets older. It is weird being the only one who regularly breathes and has a heartbeat. I have had one recently as she has asked me to snuggle her while she hasn't been feeling well. It does mean I have a risk of getting the stomach bug she has but I hope I don't.

Jorel took me hunting last night so I should be alright unless I get sick myself. Today should be the last day of her sickness. It has only been three days but I have been performing with the guys as well so I have been using more essence than usual. I just needed a little top up. If I get this stomach bug, then I don't know what is going to happen. I guess I'll have to wait it out then get my essence once I get better. I doubt I will get sick though.

George walks into his daughter's room to see me snuggle up to his little one. "Thanks Danny, I know Ava has been asking for you snuggles while she's been ill," he tells me. Ava was peacefully snuggled up to my chest, enjoying my heartbeat against hers. "That's okay; I'll do anything for this little one. I wish I could see my own little girl though, she must be nearly two now," I tell him. They told me again that I had a daughter because I was dying when they told me first time so I don't remember it.

I knew I had tears in my eyes but I didn't want to disturb Ava. George wiped them away for me anyway. "I know Danny and I have been trying to find who has her so the shared care can happen but it is hard, Theresa won't give me details of who she is dating," George says, he wants to comfort me but I am trying to keep myself strong for now, maybe once Ava wakes up and asks for her mom I can cry. "I know, I can always go to the courts and ask who else has custody of my child. She is biologically mine not his, I will see her for the first time," I tell him, feeling confident.

He knew deep down I was trying not to have a breakdown. I want to see the little girl who is mine, I want to hold her and hear her call me daddy and tell me she loves me. "_I'll snuggle with Ava, you go with George to Jorel and let it out Hun," _Asia tells me, it seems like I cry a heck of a lot lately. I guess all the bad stuff happens to me. George lifts me up and within a matter of seconds I am bawling my eyes out and handed to Jorel.

"I can feel the pain baby, I know you want your baby girl, we'll find her don't worry," Jorel tells me as he rubs my back. I forgot that soulmates feel whatever emotions the other one feels. Sometimes whenever Jorel gets angry because Deuce sends him stupid little paper notes detailing how he was going to take over Los Angeles and we were all going to burn for what we have done to him. He still currently has no idea that I was turned. Now he was feeling my hurt and I couldn't help it. He knew I was trying to calm down and I just ended up getting more worked up.

"Danny calm down baby, this isn't helping," Jorel tells me. I could feel my chest getting tighter. George was telling Jorel something through their mental link. I could feel the disapproval from Jorel but I had no idea what they were talking about. Whatever it was, Jorel wasn't very happy on the idea. "Danny you need to calm down buddy," George tells me, I was trying but I was also struggling a lot, I just couldn't calm down no matter how hard I tried. I hear Jorel sigh, "_Danny if you don't calm down George says he might have to put you to sleep," _Jorel tells me.

George wants to knock me out so I could calm down? Makes some sense I guess but I don't see how it helps. I take a couple of deep breaths and manage to start calming down a little bit. "That's baby, nice slow deep breaths," Jorel tells me and rubs my back to calm me down some more. I do this for a few minutes then I manage to calm down. "I'm sorry guys," I tell them as Jorel wipes my face and all the tears are gone. "It's fine Danny, you got upset about your little one, it happens sometimes," George says. They both hugged me and I didn't feel so stupid anymore. I know I shouldn't feel so stupid but it was a habit.

I wore myself out but the day hadn't even started yet. I could go to sleep but I didn't want to because I need to keep my schedule in check. "Danny just go to sleep, it's three am and we aren't doing anything tomorrow. You're tired we can tell," Jorel says, lying down on the bed with me. I let out a yawn and snuggled up to him. "Okay, maybe a little sleep won't hurt," I tell them, my voice giving away how tired I was. They both chuckle and Jorel plays with my hair, something which he knows puts me to sleep.

**~7 am~**

I have no idea what time it is as I bolt up with intense pain in my abdomen and it felt like I was going to throw up at any given moment, I hadn't woken Jorel up and I didn't want to. He has taken care of my stupid ass more times than he should. It's just that stomach bug Ava had; I'll be fine in a couple of days. I have to run to the bathroom and round one of throwing up begins. I haven't eaten much lately but it still comes up. I felt horrible, I can't remember the last time I had the stomach flu or bug. The time I died was a lot different to this.

I stay in the bathroom as it hurts too much to move, I can't really see either but I could see it was light outside. I was just going to have to wait for Jorel to wander into the bathroom like he usually does when he first wakes up in the morning. "Danny? Where are you?" Jorel asks, calling for me. He was probably worried because I'm not in bed with him. "_In bathroom," _I tell him because I don't feel like I could talk at this point, mental links are useful and thankfully we can use them while we are human too.

"Aw Danny, you got sick didn't you?" he asks as he enters the bathroom. I was sitting by the toilet and I probably looked like how I felt which was like shit. I nod and he puts his hand on my forehead. It was really cold and I liked it against the feverish skin I had. "Hmm, definitely that stomach flu Ava had," he tells me and he does something, I couldn't really see what. I then felt something in my ear and I tried to get it out only for Jorel to stop me.

"It's just the thermometer Danny, I want to see how bad the fever is," he tells me, taking my hand away from his. I guess he knows I can't really see much right now, I didn't think to get my glasses while I was about to throw up. As he looks at the results my stomach turns again, even though it is now empty, if I throw up again it will be bile only. "It's a hundred and two degrees Danny, I would suggest Tylenol for it but I'm not sure how you feel," he tells me. I throw up again, ruling out me having any medication just yet. "Everything hurts," I tell him, whimpering slightly. He cleans my face and then decides to break my fever the old fashioned way.

"It will do baby, I am going to try and carry you back to bed, I'll get someone to bring a bowl for you," he tells me. He already was one step ahead of me and he has only known I'm ill for about ten minutes, I guess that's because he is the leader and they always have to plan ahead. I was going to protest in pain when he carefully lifted me up but I think he knows. Asia met us in the bedroom and she had the bowl Ava had been using. I still have the fever so he didn't want to put me under the blankets.

"I'm guessing he has what Ava had," she says and places the bowl on the bedside table. She makes sure my hair is out of my face but I still can't see properly so I flinched a little. "Can't really see, sorry," I mumble. Then the cold damp flannel comes back to my forehead. "I know Hun, just relax," she tells me. "Yeah seems like it, almost the exact same symptoms all though Danny might have it worse, he's thrown up twice in the past half an hour," Jorel tells her. I wanted my glasses on so I could see but I don't think I am getting out of bed today and lying down with glasses on is just not comfortable.

"Oh dear, that does sound worse. Luckily we aren't doing anything for the next few days so you can focus on your boyfriend and take care of him," she tells Jorel. They were talking like I wasn't there and for the most part I wasn't. I was so out of it with the fever and I just wanted to sleep this sickness off and wake up better again. "Yeah, I'll have to take him hunting as soon as he turns back to cambion. This is going to drain him a bit," Jorel replies, I think our hunting day for this fortnight was coming up in a few days. Hopefully I am better by then.

"I'm going to get Ava some food, what should I get for Danny?" she asks after a minute or two. I am guessing she isn't keeping the flannel on my forehead; I was lying on my side curled up so it would fall off. "Hmm, some Gatorade for sure and maybe some soups or something that he will be able to keep down," Jorel says, that didn't appeal to me right now but I was probably going to be hungry at some point while I feel ill and I will need to keep hydrated and Gatorade tends to be a go to drink when someone gets sick. "Alright, I'll see what I can get," she says and I hear her leaving the room.

"Are you still awake Danny-bear?" Jorel asks me, speaking very quietly almost like he was whispering to me. I had my eyes close and I was still and quiet so I guess he would assume I was asleep. "Just about," I tell him, I briefly opened my eyes as well but I was tired. I slept four hours and then woke up feeling like this. I wanted more sleep; I usually get at least eight hours. "Try and get some more sleep bear, I'll still be here whenever you wake up. You need the sleep," he tells me and I don't bother arguing with him.

He is right, why is he always right? He always says things like you need this or that and usually I say I don't. Then he gives it to me or we do it and I regret saying I don't. He said I needed to get away from her, I disagreed with him and then she tries to kill me. He said that I shouldn't be afraid to ask for help and I was hesitant to ask but now I get help whether or not I think that I need it. He just has this thing that he is rarely ever wrong when it comes to what I need.

I can't drift off straight away but I feel Jorel move so he is snuggling me from behind while holding this flannel to my head. His hands are cold so he put it on my stomach to see if it relieved any of the pain I had there. It did a little bit but I still couldn't take Tylenol so I was still hurting a bit. "If you don't throw up when you wake up later we can try some water and Tylenol," he tells me. I give a little nod as I drift off into a dreamless sleep.

_**Jorel p.o.v**_

I was surprised Danny just went to sleep like that after I told him to. Then again he is sick so he would be less inclined to argue with me. I don't mind the little argument, he knows I am right and I know he is stubborn and has spent a majority of his life being independent and learnt from an early age that he wasn't going to be relying on others as much as he is now. His fever was starting to break now which was good, he never does well with body temperatures as a human. I hope he can keep Tylenol down later, that would work so much better.

It is weird for me seeing how medicine has advanced since the 1800's. We never used to have medicines like Tylenol back then. We always had to use cold water to break fevers and put up with pain. It also makes me realise how old I am. It was nice to feel Danny's heartbeat against my empty chest. I wasn't going to turn human for the simple reason, I didn't want to get sick and have this little cutie worrying about me. It was bad enough that one time I had a nightmare. I want him to be my carefree little lion.

I waited another ten minutes before I took the flannel off. His fever seems to have gone down a lot so I assume it is okay for me to stop my efforts until he wakes up. I got up for a moment to get a thin blanket to cover him with in case his temperature decides to drop for whatever reason. I was surprised no one came in but they like to stay in bed for a while and it is very early in the morning. I think it is eight o'clock. George would probably be awake now because we don't need as much sleep as the rest. Now I really am showing my age.

George did wander in at around half-past eight. "Asia told me he's got the bug," George says and we snuggle him again. It was just like when he blistered a year ago, only now he is human and really does have a stomach bug. "This seems awfully familiar," I tell him and George styles Danny's short, damp brown hair into a quiff so it stays out of his face. "It does but Danny is really ill this time," George says. Danny doesn't stir but I know he is just sleeping now. I don't have to worry too much about him.

I hate it whenever my lion is hurting or going through anything bad but I know I can't keep him wrapped up in cotton wool his whole life, he is going to get ill and hurt. I just have to be there for him when he is and be the best boyfriend I can be. I think Hayden wants a meeting tonight but I am going to decline, he'll understand that Danny is ill and he will probably want me to stay by his side all day and night and that is something that I won't mind at all.

"At least his fever has gone down a bit," George says and I nod. "I would have given him Tylenol if he hadn't thrown up twice," I tell him. Danny is still feverish but it has gotten a little better than it was when I checked it. It would probably be 101 or 100°f now; I wasn't going to disturb him just to confirm it. I know he is pretty much out for the count but there is still a chance I could wake him like the other times he has been sick. "Yeah, poor Danny. Was he hurting anywhere too?" George asks me.

"I think his stomach was hurting first and then he told me everywhere else was hurting a little bit later but he had thrown up literally after I suggested him taking some Tylenol," I tell George. I moved my hand on Danny's stomach. He didn't like it because his face scrunched up in pain. I quickly moved my hand off. "His stomach must still be hurting him," George tells me. "Yeah but I don't want to wake him up in case he can't keep it down," I tell him. It wasn't likely that he would throw up straight away but as soon as liquid hits his stomach, he could throw up then and the medicine won't work.

"That is a good point. Let me see if I can get the medication in another way," George says and I chuckle. "You could just tell me you want to stick a needle into him." I tell him. He chuckles and leaves the room. He comes back with the medicine and a needle. "If he is out of it like we think then he shouldn't feel this," George says. He gives Danny the meds and Danny stirs a little bit. "I think he felt that," I tell him. George rubs the spot on Danny's arm where he put the needle in. If I could hold my breath right now I would have.

He didn't wake up so that was lucky for us. "His fever should go down completely now and maybe the pain will ease off," George says and I nod. "Yeah, can you get me that thin blanket? You know what his body temperature can do," I tell him and he does as I ask. Danny's body temperature can go from feverish to normal and then cold just randomly. I don't think he was ever able to regulate it himself properly at any time. George covers Danny with the blanket and we watch as Danny's fingers curl around part of it that was placed into his hand.

"He is so cute," I coo. My little lion, I love him so much and even while he is sick he still tries to be his cute normal self. "Yeah, he is. I'll leave you two to snuggle while he sleeps and I'm here if you need me," George says and quietly backs out the room and closes the door behind him. I decided to put the TV on but keep it really quiet, I have to do something while I lie here snuggling my lion. I put my hand back on his stomach and he didn't stir. I think the medicine is working now, I couldn't feel a slight ache all over my body anymore.

One thing I wasn't so keen on now I found my soulmate. You feel whatever they feel and they feel whatever you feel. Danny goes through so many different emotions weekly it was hard to keep up. At least I always know exactly what is wrong with him so I don't need to ask. I know exactly what I need to do to make my baby smile. The pain he went through yesterday was hard, even I struggled not cry while he sobbed. We are trying so hard but if Theresa won't give us any hint on who she is dating then we don't know who has Danny's child.

The emotional pain hurts me more than the physical. Physical is just a dull pain unless he has been stabbed or something. The emotional pain hurts like nothing I have ever experienced before. It is so bad, it is worse than being shot or stabbed in my opinion. I also hate hearing Danny cry like that, it was so heart-breaking. He was so devastated; no wonder Ava picks him over everyone else to look after her if she is asked. She wants him to not get upset and to feel what it is like to be a daddy. Ava is such a smart little girl.

"Uncle Jay?" she asks as she wanders in holding a teddy. It was a panda, one of Danny's favourite animals beside the lion. "Hello Ava, are you feeling better today?" I ask her. It is 8:30 am now; Danny has been sleeping for half an hour. "Yes, did I make Uncle Danny poorly?" she asks. She walked into the room and wandered around to see Danny sleeping. Bless her heart, she is so cute. She always looks out for her family, something her parents always do. "No sweetheart, people get poorly sometimes," I tell her.

Danny wakes up and I decide to bring the bowl closer to him, just in case. "Hey Danny, you feeling any better?" I ask him and he shakes his head. "I feel like I'm gonna be sick again but I didn't eat or drink anything. Not in as much pain or as warm," he tells me and I know his vision is bad. I don't think he can see Ava nearby. "George gave you Tylenol while you slept but it went straight into your bloodstream," I tell him, hinting that George injected it into him. Ava doesn't really like needles. "I did maked uncle Danny sick," Ava says, pouting.

"Ava, you didn't make me sick, I wanted to look after you and the bug got me sick," Danny explains. George told her that there was a bug and it got her sick. "Will it make everyone else sick too?" she asks us. "Nah, we're going to chase the yucky bug away once Danny gets better," I tell her and she grins. Dany starts throwing up again but it's more dry heaving than anything else. I rub his stomach, not sure if it's going to help but I can't rub his back. He whimpers as he rolls over so his head is on my chest and I can rub his back now. "It's alright Danny, shh. Nothing came up this time," I tell him and I rub his back.

"I don't like this," Danny says which gave him a little break from the whimpering. I think this is the worst he has ever felt. When he died he was unconscious ninety nine percent of the time so he didn't really get a lot of time awake to feel the effects and I think the injection George gave him made it slightly easier. "Is your stomach still hurting?" I ask him and he nods. Ava looks towards him and then back to the panda in her hand. I move the bowl back to the bedside table. Hopefully he won't need it for a little while.

"Uncle Danny have panda," Ava says and Danny turns to look at her. She was holding out the panda teddy for him to hold. "It help uncle Danny get better?" she asks, still holding the teddy out. "Thanks Ava," Danny replies as he takes the little stuffed animal from her and cuddles it gently. His stomach is still hurting. I started playing with his hair, hoping it would make him drift off again. Ava left the room as she heard her daddy calling for her. It was a shame that the Tylenol hasn't really done much for Danny's stomach pain just taken the fever away.

"Did the nausea wake you up?" I ask him. His hair was all damp from when he had the fever so it didn't feel as nice but I still ran my fingers through it, untangling a few nots in his hair if I found any. "I think so, either that or the pain which woke me up the first time," Danny tells me. He wanted to roll over again but I didn't. I carefully move and he shuffles back a little bit. "Rolling over will make it worse. Just rest," I explain. He closes his eyes and soon drifts off back to sleep.

"Did he throw up again? Ava said he did," George asks as he walks in then checks the bowl. "Yeah, a little bit. It was mostly dry heaving because he has nothing left to throw up bless him," I say, a bit quieter than before because I think Danny was only lightly sleeping. "I'll clean it out anyway. It's got a little bit in it. Poor Danny, really not having a good morning," George tells me, he lowered his voice too; I didn't want the sleeping one disturbed so soon. Maybe I will wake him in a few hours if he doesn't get the urge to purge.

"We'll try some water if he wakes up in a few hours, his stomach might have settled a little bit then," George tells me when he comes back a couple of minutes later. I nod as Danny tries snuggling me, making me wrap my arms around him and gently pull him closer. I kiss his forehead and his eyes flutter open. "Go back to sleep my love," I tell him and he closes his eyes again. I feel his breath lightly tickle my neck as he falls asleep. "_Maybe we should be communicating this way. Danny will be able to get more rest unless his stomach hurts him too much," _George says and I nod.

"_Yeah he won't be able to hear us so he can just sleep without being disturbed. We have to let the others know that he is only lightly sleeping today so the house needs to be as quiet as possible," _I reply. George quietly leaves the room and Jordon walks in with a glass of water. "_Heard little Danny got sick so I brought some water," _He tells me, I don't even know if George told him to use the mental chat or not. "_Thanks Jord, Don't know if he can keep it down yet, thrown up three times already but if he sleeps for longer than half an hour then he might be able to try it," _I reply. Mental chat can be useful at times.

Jordon puts the glass down carefully by the bowl. It was a small glass and even then it was only half full so there wasn't much water but it's a start anyway. Jordon gently rubs Danny's back; I need to give Danny a cold bath later. Fever's made him all sweaty and stuff. "_He is all sweaty, that fever must have been bad," _Jordon tells me. I put my hand on his forehead, Danny's fever was creeping up again. "_Yeah, when he wakes up we'll give him some water and a cold bath. It was a hundred and two before then we broke it but it is coming back,"_ I tell Jordon.

"_Poor Danny, Ava wasn't this bad on the first day," _Jordon replies. He sits on the edge of the bed and watches Danny, the blanket was still in Danny's hand as he slept. "_Yeah but don't forget we have non-existent immune systems compared to Ava. It is going to affect Danny a lot more than it would do with Ava. We aren't human often enough to build a decent one up," _I remind him. Once you die and become cambion, many conditions you have will have gone but your immune system is also taken. We were designed to be dead 24/7 so we wouldn't need one.

We can easily build one up while we are human but it is a slow process. Because Danny isn't even a year old cambion age he wouldn't have an immune system. He has yet to participate in the annual event where we all volunteer to be human and get the virus going around at the time to become immune to it. Mine and George's are the best immune systems in the coven since we are oldest but I am sure Danny can catch up quickly. He is already quite advanced for an infant, and I only call him that since he is a cambion under 1.

As Danny's temperature got higher, the amount of sweat you could feel got worse. It was a bit disgusting. "Jord, go into the next room and run a cold bath for me. I need to get this sticky dude clean," I tell Jordon. He leaves to the en-suite bathroom and seconds later I hear the tap running. Yeah there is a risk that we'll bring his temperature down too much but we can always bring it back up to a safer level. While he does that I take Danny's sweats and socks off, he didn't have a shirt and I wanted him to keep his boxers on until I get him into some fresh clothes. He doesn't wake up while I take his clothes off or put them in the basket.

"Jorel, it's ready now," Jordon says as he enters the room. He was quieter than normal too but I think Danny has finally fallen into a deep sleep. I lifted Danny up and if he was lightly sleeping then he would have woken up now. He stayed asleep but he might wake up once he hits the cold water. "I did the opposite of a normal bath, put hot water first then a lot of cold, it should cool him down," Jordon tells me. I lower Danny into the water and he doesn't wake up even though he reacted to how cold the water was.

"Jordon, I'll hold him up and you just make sure he gets the water all over to cool him down," I tell him. I hope the water is cold enough to numb some of the pain he is in too. I had my hands under Danny's armpits told hold him up and make sure he didn't go under the water. He is human, and he could drown. I don't think it is a good idea while he is ill to die again because I was told it does something horrible to cambions if they go back to that state and they were ill in human state. Jordon gently pours the water over Danny and I could feel his skin getting cooler and less clammy.

"Guys? Where are you?" Asia asks as we hear her walking into the bedroom. She then walks into the bathroom and sees us trying to cool Danny down. "He spiked another fever and he was just all sweaty and gross," Jordon says. Asia gives us a sad smile. "I got the things you asked for Jorel, Gatorade has his name on a post it note tapped on in the fridge and the soups are in the cupboard," she tells me. "Thanks Asia, can you do one more thing for me and get a towel?" I ask her and she goes into the cupboard and brings out one of the biggest, fluffiest towels in there.

"Thanks, it was so last second I forgot the towel," I tell her. She comes and sits next to me. "Never thought we'd be doing this today did you Jorel?" she asks and starts helping Jordon by washing Danny's hair and face. "Not really, didn't expect him to be this sick so soon," I reply. Asia loves Danny like he is the son she never had and it is the same for George. Danny loves it when they dote on him, he needs that parent love sometimes and they are happy to give it. "Jorel, I bumped into the Guard today. Hayden needs you to represent LA at that meeting tonight. We'll dote on Danny for you," she tells me. I forgot how important that meeting is, all the cities in California have one coven which controls it and we meet once every 6 months to discuss business.

"Okay, I know he'll enjoy that. I'll go," I tell her, she knows I was thinking about not going but that would damage my reputation and the coven's, I keep having to deal with Aron on a weekly basis and the council need to know this. I have saved all the letters he has sent me even though I want to burn them so badly. After Danny's temperature was low enough we took him out of the water and Asia was holding him. He was wrapped in the fluffy towel and he was just starting to wake up. "Asia?" he asks sleepily; he was looking around for me as well. It is half past nine now and I think Asia might convince him to drink something then sleep some more.

"Hi Danny, did you sleep okay?" she asks him, she had his eye contact for a minute. He was too busy wondering where I was. His vision is pretty much blurred shapes right now, he looked back to Asia because even though I was next to him he didn't recognize it was me. "A little bit, woke up because my stomach hurt a couple of times," he tells her, being completely honest. He looks to me again and he finally recognizes my blurry outline. He smiles and I let him nuzzle my neck after I kiss his cheek. He is looking for reassurance of safety, and while he is sick we will make sure he is safe. This meeting tonight will be long and boring but necessary.

Asia kisses his forehead and he closes his eyes, he is still tired but at least he hasn't thrown up yet. Jordon left the room, he has a date with a girl called Randi. "Do you need to be sick again?" I ask him, I didn't like how his face was scrunched up. "I don't, stomach still hurts," he tells me. Asia hands him over to me carefully. "We'll try to give you some water when we carry you back to bed. Just small sips for now," I tell him. I slowly stand up then I carry him back into the next room while Asia empties the tub. I sit him up, propped with a bunch of pillows on the bed and quickly change his boxers and put a pair of shorts on him.

"Why was I in the bathroom?" he asks me as I get the small glass to help him drink a tiny bit of it. "Because you had a fever again and you got all sweaty," I tell him as he takes a drink. I let Asia dry his hair and style it for him, making sure his fringe didn't get into his face too much. Now we had to break the news to him that I had to go tonight. "Okay, thanks Jay. Why are you so nervous? I'm just ill with stomach bug," he asks, I didn't even realize I was nervous until he pointed it out. Asia looked to me and I nodded, she was going to help me explain this.

"Danny, I have to go to a meeting tonight," I tell him and I watch as the pout comes as his lip wobbles and his eyes fill up with tears, I knew he'd react this way. I hated it because he is so upset. "Don't worry, George and I are looking after you tonight," Asia says, handing him the panda teddy he was holding earlier and I wipe away the tears that fell and kiss his nose. "I'll be back before dawn tomorrow I promise," I tell him. He sniffled and nodded, precious little bear. I carefully pick him up and snuggle him.

"You want Asia and George love don't you Danny?" I ask him, he knew the meeting was coming but he would have come with me if he wasn't so ill. "Yeah," he says after a minute. He is so confused, tired and ill bless him. "You'll have plenty of one on one snuggles with Jorel until he has to go sweetheart," Asia reminds him. He snuggles up to me and I lie down with him, I want him to sleep again so he can rest. He hasn't shown any signs of wanting to throw up yet which is good. Maybe he can have some more water or even some Gatorade later.

He starts rubbing his eyes again. "Jorel can you make the tummy pain go?" he asks me. I help him drink some of the water. "I can try buddy, maybe rubbing your stomach might help a little bit," I tell him and I start rubbing his stomach a little bit and he winces then he relaxes as he closes his eyes. "Go to sleep Danny, Jorel will be snuggling you when you wake up and we'll see if you can try eat something," Asia tells him and she plays with his hair. "You're getting quite the pampering here Danny," I tell him and he smiles.

It doesn't take long for him to drift off again.

~12 PM~

The day went by pretty much like that. Danny slept for three hours and when he woke up he had some soup and a bit of Gatorade. He also needed some Tylenol again and he drifted off to sleep only to wake up ten minutes later and throw up. It was so sudden that we forgot to use the bowl. So I sorted the sheets out while Asia calmed Danny down, he got so childlike and upset. Once we got him settled again he told me every time he had an illness and he wasn't with his old band he would get forced to sit outside with a metal bucket all day. it made me a little angry but I needed to keep Danny calm and happy so I bottled it.

He was alright for the rest of the day since he spent most of it sleeping and we kept his fevers away and I snuggled him. We did try again with water and it had the same result as when he tried eating something so we decided to keep him hydrated with a drip so that his stomach can take a little break. Airia also said giving him some nutrients through the drip wouldn't do him any harm either so we did that. It was what they would have done for him if we were to take him to the hospital since he has no immune system and the body temperature control issue.

Now I have to go to a really old church and go to this meeting. I looked like a typical religious figure with my cape on hiding my casual clothing. Hayden let's me skip the official leader attire as long as I keep the cape on. I'm not keen on the cape but I hate the attire more so I was bound to stick with the cape for as long as possible. "Jorel I thought Daniel was coming with you," Hayden says when he sees me.

I was the first one there so far but I had the least distance to travel. "He has been human while he was looking after Ava and caught the stomach bug she had so he isn't well enough to be here," I tell him and I know he was disappointed. He wanted to do the official relationship blessing ceremony tonight, another reason why Danny was supposed to come. "That is a shame, I'll come by once he is better," Hayden says as the other coven leaders show up. I had my coven folder which contained all the recent letters from Deuce.

"So I am sure you are aware the biggest changes this past six months has been to the Undead coven," Hayden says after the official greetings had happened. They all look to me, half of the California coven leaders are female and the other half are male. Hayden prides himself with equality and I have been a huge help in that. "So Jorel why don't you start with your updates," Hayden adds and I put my folder down and get the letters out. "I don't really have a lot of changes this time," I start.

"Daniel and I are now confirmed to be soulmates and we starting dating," I add. Then I pass the letters to Hayden. "Recently Aron has been in contact with me and has been sending me these letters since he will not meet me in person. He is threatening to bring an all siren coven into existence and one by one take all the cities in California and then move state by state until the whole of the states is under the spell. He also mentions killing anyone who stands in his way," I tell them as Hayden reads the letters and then passes them around.

"He has no mention of Daniel whatsoever and is not attended any meetings, why is that?" Katie asks me, she is the leader of the Loveless coven. They have started to find their soulmates so the name is a bit misleading. "I believe since no one has mentioned Daniel to him that he believes the incident they had at the alleyway had killed him and that we didn't get to him in time. He would not attend the meetings because he knows that he has broken several laws and he will be killed for them," I reply, keeping my cool and responding appropriately.

"What exactly happened to Daniel that day?" Steve asks, he was another coven leader but I can't remember what his coven is called. "Daniel went for a run and Aron took him into an alleyway and injected poison into him which killed him four days later. Aron would have assumed that Daniel would have gone to hospital for help and that we wouldn't be able to turn him because his body would be too difficult to reach and we would not be there in time," I answer, I could tell Hayden was pleased with how calm this was going.

"Aron is a threat and the only thing we can do currently is monitor the situation and start thinking of strategic ways of eliminating the threat. All sirens will have to be registered and those not in a coven will be placed in a coven without a siren. For those like Daniel, Maria and Margret they will be able to stay where they are but we will want reports of how they are doing, it is unfortunate that Daniel could not join us tonight as he would be able to tell us exactly what Aron told him that fateful day," Hayden says.

That is a good plan, if we keep all the sirens under watch then maybe Aron won't be able to get away with what he is doing. Well, his plan will never work but still. "I agree with that Hayden. However, I know that Aron had some siren buddies before I kicked him out so he would have at least three other sirens. That would be enough to make a small coven," I tell him and they all nod. "Yes that is true but we know who they all are so I will send a spy into their coven and monitor them that way," Hayden replies.

"Why isn't Daniel here? it would be nice if we had a siren's view point on their new sanctions," Bob from the pancake coven asks. Don't ask about his name, all I know is that is his surname and he likes the food. "Daniel is unfortunately too ill to attend tonight, if he is awake I can ask what he thinks," I tell them. They look to Hayden who gives a further explanation while I try and contact Danny.

"_Danny, are you still awake baby?"_ I ask and I know I have gotten through to him. "_Yeah, we tried some water an hour ago and it came up again. What's up?" _he asks and I think he might have yawned where he was. I can feel through our connection how exhausted he still is. "_They want to monitor all sirens after Aron's threats and they would like to know what a siren thinks before they go ahead with it," _I tell him, I looked weird to the others but they knew I was talking to Danny. "_Oh, that's a nice consideration. I personally think it is fine but I can't speak for all the sirens here. You would have to get a majority vote on that," _Danny tells me and I send him a little bit of pride through the link.

I am proud of him, he has made a valid point and he is sick as well so I wasn't expecting him to give an answer like that. "_Thank you baby, I'll relay that to the meeting now and you go off to sleep. I love you and I will see you in a short while," _I tell him. "_You're welcome muffin, I love you too and I will hopefully be asleep when you come home," _He replies and I leave him to rest. They all look at me expectantly. Just have to word what Danny told me like how I have been speaking this entire meeting and I will be fine.

"Daniel says it is alright with him, however he is not the spokesperson for all sirens in California so he suggests you bring them all together for a meeting and let them vote on the matter. He thinks it is a nice consideration that you have asked for a siren's opinion as well," I tell them and Hayden smiles, he likes Danny so much and he would probably make him the spokesperson for all sirens if you gave him the chance. Margret sounds like a familiar name to me but I don't know the surname. It could be the Los Angeles council leader but I have no way of knowing for sure.

"Very well I will send word out that all sirens will meet here in a couple of months' time, this way we can fine tune our proposal and Aron is not likely to strike at this current moment, everyone's guard is up too high," Hayden says and we all agree on that. If we did this in the next week or so, then were would be a lot of issues as we only just came up with it as an idea and we had no clear definition of what they can and can't do. We would also have a higher turnout with some advanced notice.

That was the end of my update for the California covens so the rest of the meeting was the other covens giving their updates as we sit at this round table, much like Arthur and the knights of Camelot. Only this one is a lot darker, as we are a lot less pure of heart than Arthur was. We have all died in different ways and for some different time periods. I died in the 1800's yet I prefer to talk as if I am from the 1980's most of the time. Then again what would you expect from someone who has to live their life as a lie to the mundanes.

"One last thing before we end for this time, has anyone got any humans who know about our status?" Hayden asks, I raise my hand. "I am not sure if you are aware but Aron's sister Arina knows everything he does about our kind and unfortunately this is out of my control as Arina was never in my coven and Aron would be protecting her from being discovered," I tell him, I had to let them know, it was my duty as leader. There was a couple of others but they said that they were going to be dealt with as soon as. Hayden told me to keep an eye out for Arina and grab her when I have the chance.

It didn't take me long before I was back home and I could have my lion in my arms. He was only dozing off as I walked in as I saw his eyes flutter shut then they would open moments later. "Aw, you shouldn't have stayed up, you need the sleep again," I tell him as I scoop him up into my arms from the living room chair. "He woke up and threw up again, he showed no signs of being tired to I brought him down to watch a film. His TV stopped working," Asia says. George was probably upstairs trying to repair said broken TV.

"That's okay because my little lion is going to bed now and he will be sleeping within minutes," I tell her and I give Danny a kiss on the lips. He kissed me back and then he rested his head on my shoulder. "Goodnight Asia," I tell her and she gets up to hug us both. "Goodnight Jorel, goodnight Danny," she says, and kisses Danny on the top of his head. "Night Asia," he replies, already half asleep just being in my arms for a couple of minutes. I carry him up to bed and he is out before I reach the top step.

I already said my goodnight to him earlier. George was in our room when I walked in and placed Danny onto the bed. I got changed in front of George and he watched me do it. "I almost forgot we used to date back in the old days," he says. I grin at the taller, younger man. I never forgot the little dating thing we did back when we first met. "I didn't, but we are both with our true loves now. The flames have gone out," I tell him and he lifts me up for a hug. "I know, we are more like brothers now anyway," he tells me as I hug him back.

"Night Georgie," I tell him and I hold back some laughter as I see his face when I brought back the old nickname. "Night Jorel," he replies and he walks out. That man is so easy to tease if you just call him Georgie all the time. I go back to my true love Danny and I lay down beside him. "I love you so much Danny, don't ever forget that," I tell him as I wrap my arms around him and fall asleep.

_**What did I tell you about the guys, especially Jorel and Danny not having a smooth ride on the life rollercoaster all the time.**_

_**Anyhow, bit more Derillo fluff to come as their relationship will be fine… for now anyway.**_

_**Let me know what you guys think.**_

_**This weekend should be the start of the twice weekly/ summer update thingy.**_

_**It will start then as that is when I aim to post the new story and the next day will have the first one shot post. Then it will be the next chapter of to love a teacher then another one shot the next Sunday and then demon inside sometime during the week like to love a teacher and it will go around like that until to love a teacher is finished.**_

_**Comment, leave suggestions on little dates or whatever below **_

12


	11. Chapter 11

Demon Inside Chapter 11

_**Basically this is a continuation of last time.**_

_**Same warning as last time applies here anyone with fears relating to sickness will probably want to give this one a miss too. There isn't going to be a lot of it but there will be a mention here or there.**_

_**It might not apply for all websites this is published on but when talking is like **__this then it means they are using the mental link._

_**Danny p.o.v**_

I don't know what the time is but I do know I feel a little worse than how I did yesterday. My stomach hurt more and my skin was just making any clothing I had felt like it was sticking to me. Even the blankets and stuff I am lying on feels like I am stuck to it. I definitely have a fever but I don't know how high it is. Yesterday it only got as high as 102°F, it might have gone higher because at one point I woke up in the bathroom in a fluffy towel in Asia's arms. I still have Ava's panda after she gave it to me yesterday; it was a good comfort tool.

Then again my sleeping has been really light so any sound could wake me up. I think someone told the others I was sick because the house was so quiet yesterday. It is still quiet now as I try to ignore the sudden dizzy spell which came with the nausea this morning. I am lucky that my temperature hasn't gone down so bad that I might start shivering. My body has a real bad tendency to do that, get really high then we can bring it to normal and then it will suddenly plummet down to below normal.

I slept on and off all day yesterday and I think today is going to be the same. I got a bit upset a couple of times yesterday but all my past experiences with being sick have always been bad, like having to stay in my family's back porch with a bucket no matter what the weather was until the sickness had passed. I also had a drip for most of yesterday but once I showed I could keep some water down for a while they took it out. I have a small feeling it is going to go back in this morning at some point.

Jorel was still sleeping but he woke up just as I threw up for the first time today. "It's okay baby, just relax," he says sleepily as he rubs my back. He is still half asleep, so I was expecting him to mumble it. Once I know I am done I lie back in bed and he feels my forehead. My fever has definitely spiked again that much I could tell him. "I'm going to get the thermometer and I might have to run the bath again," Jorel says, sounding a lot more awake now than he did before. He left the room and then returned minutes later. My vision was a little better but it was still blurry. I wanted my glasses but I am going to be lying down all day I think.

I feel the thermometer go into my ear and then I hear the beep moments later. "It's high, one hundred and four. Bathtub for you again dude," he says and I pout. I hate the cold baths but it brings my fever down so much since I can't take Tylenol. I threw up minutes ago, I don't feel like I could keep it down and we weren't going to try it either. 104°F is approaching dangerous fever levels and that wasn't good. I wanted to stay with Jorel but he left to go and run this bath so I could cool down. I guess the sheets might need changing again. I drenched them by sweating with this fever during the night and this morning.

"What time is it?" I ask Jorel as I slowly make my way to the bathroom and sit on the closed toilet lid. "Um about seven AM again," Jorel says checking a clock. I was probably going back to sleep after this and then sleep for a long while. Jorel wasn't too happy I walked into the bathroom but I couldn't bear being on the bed any longer being as sweaty as I am. I did feel dizzy but I wasn't feeling nauseous anymore. I was sitting down as well so that would help some other symptoms. "Why are you up anyway, I was going to come and get you in a couple of minutes," Jorel asks as he realises I was on the toilet and not mind chatting.

"Couldn't lie down on the bed anymore, I think I got the sheets wet by sweating so much," I tell him. He comes over and hugs me, probably feeling how sweaty I was. Out of the blue I started shivering again like I had the chills. "Hmm, just gonna check your temp again, you might have the chills from the fever but your body is a little weird with the temperature issues," he tells me. Once again I feel the thermometer in my ear which I didn't like and waited for the beep. "Definitely fever chills, it's still a hundred and four," he tells me and he goes back to running the bath. I brought my legs up and hugged them while I watched him.

"Do you think you can relax in the tub while I change the sheets?" Jorel asks me once he turns the tap off. "I think so, I'm not super tired right now," I tell him and I take my shorts off to get ready for the cold bath I was about to take. I wasn't going to take my boxers off just because I didn't want to. It was freezing cold when I got in and I haven't worn socks since yesterday. I just relaxed as I felt my fever starting to go down and I was less sweaty. I could hear Jorel singing one of our songs as he changed the sheets. I smiled as I heard him singing Undead and my town as he moved around the room. It was like my own little personal concert.

"You were right about the sheets buddy. Not to worry I have sorted them out now and I don't think you'll be under the covers today unless your body temp goes low," he tells me as he enters the bathroom. He kisses me and then gets the plastic jug to start pouring the cold water all over me. I kissed him back during a little break and he smiles. "Are you feeling any better today?" he asks me and I shake my head. "Not really, just more awake I guess. I think I feel worse," I tell him and he frowns.

"Aw, I think you'll be better by the end of the week baby," he tells me and he wraps me in a fluffy towel once we confirm my temp is now 98.6°F back to normal. "When is the next hunting session?" I ask, knowing that he'll be taking me as soon as I am well enough. "Probably the day after you're better so we know for sure. Probably four days from now," he tells me and he just lets me snuggle him while he holds me tight. Once we are back in the bedroom I get changed into some clean clothes and lie down next to Jorel on top of the covers. "Maybe you can have some water in a little bit," he tells me and I nod.

"Maybe, I don't want to be ill anymore but it's my own fault," I tell him and he smiles. "You were doing what any good uncle would do, Ava was certainly a lot calmer than she would have been if Uncle Danny didn't snuggle her and have a heartbeat," he tells me. He didn't want me to get upset over this and I was trying not to. I rested my head on his chest as he put the TV on which had been fixed by George last night. "We'll try some water in a bit," he tells me and I smile. "Okay, I hope I can start keeping things down now," I reply.

Airia came in and she smiled. I knew she wanted to be in bed right now. "Hey Airia," I tell her and she hugged me and Jorel. "Hey Danny, hey Jorel," she says and I could see how tired she was. She must have had another night shift at the hospital. "Hey Airia," Jorel says and she starts doing the basic checks on me. "He had a 104°F fever this morning just broke it ten minutes ago and he's thrown up once," Jorel tells her as she makes her checks. "Okay, all I can say for stomach flu is just keep an eye on his temp and see if he can keep water down. If not then we might have to give him some meds and put him back on the drip which I am sure he doesn't want," she says.

"Nope I don't want any needles near me. You should go to bed though Airia, you look exhausted," I say and she ruffles my hair. "I will do Dan, just wanted to see how you were doing because I was worried when you needed the drip yesterday," she says and she hugs us again before leaving to bed. "You should sleep too Dan, might help you feel better," he tells me. We had a light blanket covering us and I was still lying with my head on his chest. I was getting tired so going back to sleep wasn't going to be an issue.

I started dozing off as Jorel started playing with my hair. I fell asleep as someone else entered the room. I thought at first it was George but I heard little Ava's voice just as I closed my eyes and drifted off.

_**~ Jorel p.o.v~**_

Danny fell asleep just as Ava walked into the room. "Hey uncle Jorel," she says and I smile. "Hey Ava, we gotta be quiet so Danny can sleep and get better okay," I tell her and she nods. I changed the channel to cartoons so she was entertained while Danny sleeps. She had made sure he was holding the panda teddy while he was lying on my chest. He didn't seem too bothered by the sickness when he was awake but he told me he was feeling worse. My poor lion, he'll be better by the end of the week I am sure of it.

Ava stayed for a little while but Asia came to get her for breakfast. "Still ill?" she asks me once she sees Danny lying with his head on my chest and he was seemingly out for the count. "Yeah, he said he feels worse and we broke a high fever after he threw up this morning," I tell her, summarising an hour of the day in like a sentence. He wasn't feeling feverish or clammy against me which was nice. I just wanted him to be better. I couldn't wait for the little ceremony to bless our relationship. I love it when Danny wears a suit and he was going to be so cute and sexy.

Hayden will want me to text him once Danny is better so he can arrange the ceremony in the old chapel that the meeting was in last night. All my evidence on Deuce was helping build a big file so when the time comes his death will be a justified one. It's a shame because when I first met him he was so nice and sweet and then I guess he got corrupted because he is one grade A asshole right now. I hate it, I fucking hate it and I wished I had dealt with him while he was still here. Then Danny would have had more time and I didn't have to watch my fucking back all the time. Danny stirred in his sleep, reacting to my sudden surge of anger which I quickly nipped in the bud so he could get some more peaceful sleep.

I just wanted to punch something or someone. "_George, do you think you can take over Danny watch? I need to go to the gym downstairs," _I ask and I was referring to the little gym we have set up in half of our basement. The rest of the basement is for something else. "_You Deuce angry again? I'll do it but I wouldn't be surprised if Danny wakes up all tearful again," _He replies, which knocks some anger down but not a lot. I didn't want him to get upset but I can't be this angry for long. George enters the room and we carefully switch without waking him.

I quickly changed into some gym clothes and shadow travelled to the basement so only George really knows unless Danny wakes up in-between now and when I get back. I started throwing punches, but quickly found the punching bag didn't satisfy my anger. "_Try the glass jars we bought super cheap, should do the trick," _George says and I can't help the grin that appeared for a brief second. "_You know me too well," _I tell him and then I start throwing the jars at the wall that seemed to help me control my anger until it went.

Then I travelled to the bathroom, had a quick shower and returned to my boyfriend who was shivering in bed with George standing to one side. "His body temp just plummeted down below average; I figured I wouldn't be much help. I'll only make him colder," George explains and I take Danny's temp. George was right, his temp was now 84.3°F, and we need to warm him up now. I was warm from the shower I had just taken but I feared that I would be cold before he could get back to normal levels.

"I could lay with him since I am slightly warm but we would need to give him hot water bottles or another blanket. We don't need another fever and he needs to rest not keep having to warm himself up or cool down when we all know he can't do it himself properly," I said. Then I snuggled up to Danny, hoping my body heat would help. I could feel his heart race as he tried to warm his blood up. I started rubbing his arms and George passed me a shirt, I forgot Danny wasn't wearing one after we brought his fever down.

"Shh Danny, we'll warm you up in no time," I say as I hear him whimper as he opens his eyes. All this shivering won't be doing his stomach any favours. He was looking around but I don't think he is actually with it right now. He whimpered again as he shivered. I really need to warm him up. I put the shirt on him and rub his arms. George takes a fleece blanket from the wardrobe and leaves the room. I guessed he was going to get something to help Danny warm up. I take my own shirt off, lie back down next to him making sure my warm skin connects with his and he jumps.

"Shh baby, it's just me. I'm going to get you nice and warm and you'll feel a whole lot better," I tell him and give him a few comfort nudges so he can tell it's me even if he isn't lucid right now. George runs back up the stairs with the blanket. "Fresh from a spin in the dryer, should help," he says as he places the warm fleece over the two of us. Danny shivers and relaxes into the warmth, he was starting to warm up now. "That's good thanks George," I tell him and he smiles.

"Do we still need the hot water bottles or do you think this will be enough to warm him up without sending his temp fever high?" George asks, looking to Danny with worry still there. "We'll see how he is in a couple of minutes, if it isn't going up as well as we would like then we could use them," I tell him, sharing his worry but I knew we could help Danny control this. Danny had stopped whimpering in stomach pain and the shivering had eased a bit so I was hoping his temp was going up.

George passes me the thermometer so I can check. This time it read 86.3°F so it had gone up by two degrees which was better than I was hoping. Still nowhere near 98.6°F but ten degrees difference didn't sound as bad as twelve. "It's gone up by two degrees, ten away from the normal so I guess one hot water bottle wouldn't hurt," I tell him and he disappears.

He comes back with Asia behind him and a hot water bottle in his hands. He hands it over to me and I press it to the back of Danny's neck, hoping it would warm him up more. "I was wondering why you needed a hot water bottle at this time of year but now I understand." Asia says and I smile. "His temp went from ninety-eight point six to eighty-four point three. I guess he needs a bit of help keeping the right temp," I tell her and she gasps. My poor little lion wasn't even aware of this conversation, I was pretty sure he either fell back asleep or passed out while George was getting the hot water bottle.

I nuzzled Danny and he didn't even make a sound so it confirmed that he passed out. I don't even think he'll remember waking up to being freezing cold and in pain. Or me not being there and getting slightly scared. I hoped he wouldn't remember the pain; no one deserves the amount of pain he has gone through recently. Not even Deuce and everyone knows I hate that son of a bitch more than anyone I have ever met in my whole life.

"Let's let them relax George, I know it's tough to see Danny ill but he'll get better from this one," Asia suggests once we finally had Danny's body temperature under control. I held Danny a little tighter at those words. He means the world to me and he knows it. "Yeah, get some sleep Jorel, Danny won't wake up for a while and I don't think you have to do anything today," George says and I smile.

Having Danny sleep so peacefully next to me always helps me sleep the same way. I start dozing off as the other couple leaves the room I kiss Danny's temple just before I fall asleep.

Then Jordon comes and wakes me up sometime later. "Dude Hayden has been trying to contact you for the past hour; he needs you at the council office, the big one ASAP," Jordon says and I rub my eyes. I really wanted to spend some time caring for my boyfriend, not spending it being a leader and seeming like an asshole to Danny. "I'll take care of Danny, you have to go or I am afraid Hayden might kick your ass," Jordon says and I sigh.

"I just want to look after him, fucking Deuce managing to ruin my love life without even being in the same fucking building," I mumble as I get out of bed and changed into the most appropriate clothes I own. "I know Jorel, I'm sure Danny will appreciate all that you have done so far anyway. He might actually remember you being a loving boyfriend when he is more awake and feeling better," Jordon says as I grab everything that I need.

"Thanks Jordon, owe you one," I tell him. The little pep talk giving me a boost and putting me in a better mood for when I show up at Hayden's door in a few minutes. Well, it will take a while but he knows how far I have to travel just to show up and I'll still look like I only woke up two minutes before. Ah fuck it, I never look how I am supposed to for these kinds of meetings anyway. I shadow travel out and just hope to anyone I am back before Danny wakes up.

_**~Danny P.o.v~ few hours later~**_

I wake up and Jordon is taking watch of me this time. "Hayden summoned Jorel to a meeting about the notes Deuce left," he said when he saw my eyes on him. I detected a hint of venom in his tone when he spoke about Deuce but at this point I could understand why. That prick killed me, made me turn cambion possibly way too soon. I was hoping I could learn something about Jordon and change the subject. I knew Jorel was angry just as I fell asleep this morning. I had my glasses on so I could see well.

"I put those on you when I saw you stir a little earlier," he says. I smile, showing how grateful I was about it. "It's nice to be able to see clearly for a while," I told him and he made me eat a cracker and have some water. Once we were sure I could keep them down we sat in silence until I decided to break it. "So is Airia your biological sister or is she like Jess?" I asked as Jess appeared. I smiled at the ginger queen. Seriously she was awesome to spar with when I wasn't busy dying with man flu.

"She is biological, I did turn in the 1970's but my parents knew nothing different about me as I was always human when I visited and they had Airia in nineteen eighty-seven. Shortly after that they were killed by a Russian coven who tried to take over the state we used to live in. I fled with baby Airia in my arms after watching our parents die, she cried but she wasn't going to remember it. I fled all the way to here and George found us starving in an alleyway and took us to Jorel who has cared for us ever since," Jordon explained, ending up in tears.

I hugged him instantly even though my stomach didn't really appreciate it that much. "Aw Jordan that's even worse than what I went through," I tell him and he hugs me back. It took him a moment or two but he calmed down. "Danny, even though what I went through as a young cambion was bad it is nothing compared with what you've gone through your whole human live. My parent's death was my own fault because I was young and stupid. Your parents died because they wanted to protect you and they'd do anything to see you live. My parents died because I broke the rules even though I didn't know that at the time," Jordon says hugging me carefully so I didn't upset my stomach.

"Anyway, are you feeling any better?" Jess asks me as she does some basic checks. "Yeah actually compared to this morning I feel a lot better," I answer honestly. I smile and Jordon smiles back. "Seems this is turning out to be a seventy-two hour flu rather than exactly what Ava had. Your immune system is stronger than we all expected and is kicking its butt," Jess says. "I wouldn't say that just yet, wait until I can keep food down for longer than I did yesterday," I reply with a grin.

"Jorel will be happy that you're getting better and everything," Jordon says and I smile. "_Hey Danny, how are you feeling now? I am on a little break from the meeting,"_ Jorel says and I chuckle. "Speak of the devil and he shall communicate via mental chat," I say and they all laugh apart from Jorel. "_I'm feeling a lot better, a lot more myself than I was earlier. Even managed to make the others with me laugh, at your expense a little," _I tell him and I feel the relief, he was really concerned about me when I had the high fever this morning.

"_That's good and what do you mean by at my expense Daniel Rose? I could kick your ass when you are completely better and you know it," _He replies and I set off laughing, making sure he knew about it even if it did hurt my stomach a little too much. "_All I said was speak of the devil and he shall communicate via mental chat because you were mentioned just before you started talking to me. I should stop laughing though,"_ I reply and Jordon was looking at me concerned. "I'm fine, Jay just threatening to kick my ass. He said what do you mean by at my expense Daniel Rose? I could kick your ass when you are completely better and you know it," I explain and they laughed.

"We all know Jorel would say something like that, and he'd never do it because puppy eyes would make him melt into a little gooey pile on the floor as he overloads from all the cuteness which is his soulmate," Jordon announces which makes me laugh after I mumbled that I wasn't cute. I knew it was pointless trying to deny how cute I seem but I try anyway. "_Do you remember waking up at all before now?" _Jorel asks and I get a little confused. He wasn't talking about just before Ava walked in because I remember that.

I was trying to think of what he could have been talking about but my brain draws a blank. "_I take that as a no?" _he asks me after a minute. "_Yeah, don't remember waking up after I fell asleep and Ava walked in," _I tell him and the guys look concerned again but they know I am talking to Jorel. "_Fair enough, I doubted you would since you were very out of it when you did wake up briefly about an hour or so after you fell asleep. Your body temp had gone down a bit but we warmed you up," _Jorel explains and I still couldn't remember.

"_I think I'm glad I still can't remember. Shivering with that pain my stomach keeps forcing me to go through mustn't be good," _I tell him and I feel the worry. I sighed and then I realised I had a new feeling, a slight fire. "_Aw Danny, I wish I could be home snuggling you and doing anything to take the pain away but I am stuck here for a while, they are a little miffed I didn't bring the notes to their attention sooner," _Jorel says and tears start building up, I just wanted him to cuddle me. I wanted him by my side and I was pretty sure the other two were freaking out.

I heard them both leave and I felt alone, alone with this fire in my chest by my heart. "_I want you home Jorel, I want your cuddles," _I tell him even though I wasn't sure where he is. He can't be in LA or else I wouldn't be feeling the burning. I hold his pillow tight and choke out a sob. God I must be looking so pathetic right now. I felt Jorel send some reassurance and comfort but it only took the edge off. "_I'm so sorry baby please doesn't cry. I'll talk to Hayden and try and get home as soon as I can," _He tells me and I felt someone in the room with me.

"It's okay; I think he is just experiencing the soulmate fire for the first time. It does this to people; even Jorel will be holding back some tears. Jorel is on the other side of the states after all," George says and it took me a minute for all that to reach my brain. I was crying but it was weird because I didn't hear myself making any sounds. "_You're in New York?" _I ask Jorel, and somehow I managed to make it sound more like a statement than a question. George wasn't close to me yet so I knew he was just observing my messed up behaviour.

"_Yeah, Hayden summoned me here last minute because all the leaders needed my explanation and it is kind of being recorded for when it will be needed in the future. Hayden does know something is up with me so I might have to stop talking," _He says, hesitating with his last few words. I don't know how I'd feel if he stopped talking to me, probably worse. "_Please don't stop," _I say, not caring how pathetic or weak I sound. I was vaguely aware of George being in the room. I was curled up in a ball, sick and pitiful.

"_I won't Danny, just stop crying baby. Hayden knows what's going on and he has said the meeting can wait for another time. I'll be back in an hour and a half I promise you," _He says and I knew he'd have to stop while he was travelling but he was coming home to me so it helped me feel a little calmer. "Why are we cuddling him?" Jess asks, confused. It seems like George isn't letting anyone near me. "It won't help Danny, only Jorel can stop these tears. That's the thing with the soulmate fire, only the other soulmate can put it out. If I were to go to the other side of the states without warning Asia she'd be the same and it she wouldn't be calm until I returned," George explains.

I zoned out then until I felt Jorel's reassuring nuzzle on my neck. I turned over, despite my stomach's protests and held him tightly and allowed myself to inhale his scent as I instantly calmed down. "I thought he was going to pass out, he's been like this for nearly two hours," George tells him as I focus on my breathing and calming down. "He would have if Hayden didn't let me go; he knew something was off from the moment I stepped into the meeting. The soulmate fire is hell," Jorel says and he plants kisses all over my face.

"Jorel?" I ask, making sure I wasn't just hallucinating. He smiles and gives me a kiss on the lips which I return. "Yes my little lion?" he replies and I look up to him and smile. It was weird how messed up my emotions have been today. I hate being sick. "I love you," I say quietly and he smiles again. "I love you to little lion, now get some sleep. I swear this time I am not going anywhere," he says and I was exhausted from all the crying I had just done. I knew he was going to stay with me but I was still a little reluctant to go to sleep.

I just wanted some time to be awake and aware of Jorel being by my side. That and I still felt the effects of being sick so I was in a bit of pain. "He's not thrown up yet, maybe he can have a cracker and some Gatorade," Jordon suggests and passes the said items to George who then passes them on Jorel and Jorel fed me a couple of crackers but I managed to drink on my own. I was also given another dose of Tylenol. I didn't throw up right away but my stomach was going to protest anyway.

"It seems like he has a stronger immune system than we thought even if it did affect him a lot worse in the beginning," Jess says. I was starting to feel how Ava did during the last couple of days of her illness and I was on my second day of being sick. Jorel pressed the panda into my hand. I was dozing off but suddenly felt more with it when he did that. "I think you'll have to agree that this is the worst day you've had for a while," Jorel says quietly, everyone else had left us alone when I started dozing off so we could have some private time.

"I never want to go through that again," I tell him, I was so glad that the fire was out now. Jorel nuzzled my neck and I did the same to him. "Neither do I Danny, I am so sorry that was the worst thing I could have done," he tells me and I put my finger on his lip. He really had no need to say sorry to me. "Don't say sorry Jorel, Hayden needed you and I was out for the count. You were just following the rules," I tell him as my phone buzzes, someone was texting me. Jorel was watching me as I reached out and grabbed it.

"Hayden texted me," I tell him as I unlocked my phone. His phone buzzed and he didn't even look at it. "I guess he's just texted me the same thing he did with you," Jorel says when he sees my tilt my head to one side. I opened text, preparing to read it out even though Jorel could just read it off my screen since we are still cuddling. We were sat up now and I was resting against him. I was probably going to fall asleep in this position but Jorel would make sure I was cuddled up to him when I wake up again whenever.

_Hayden: Danny I am so sorry for any pain that you went through earlier. I should have waited until you were better to ask Jorel to come to that meeting, that way you could have been aware he was gone and possibly come with him. I know you are still sick and I deeply regret anything that may have caused harm or distress._

_Me: It's okay Hayden, I know Deuce's letters require attention and possibly as soon as possible. I was feeling a little better today but I had no idea Jorel had left until I woke up. There is no need to say sorry, I am sure everyone who has a soulmate experiences the fire once in their lifetime. I just wasn't anticipating it or expecting it to be as strong as it was. I am okay now, exhausted and still a little sick but I am feeling okay._

_Hayden: That's good to know Danny, take care of yourself or let Jorel do it for you and I will not need the assistance of your coven until the blessing ritual. _

I let Jorel read those messages because there wasn't really anything private in them. He knew everything that has gone on today anyway. "He is still making the soft spot for us obvious," I commented while he was reading. "Of course he will, he is like a father to me and I am sure he is trying to be the same for you. You are just way too adorable to be nasty to," Jorel says, poking my nose with his finger when he says adorable. I pouted as he laughed and I mumbled how I was not adorable.

"I'll kick your ass when I am better Decker," I tell him, not really meaning it but he knew that. It was just something we did during our relationship; threaten to kick each other's buts and never doing it. "Sure Murillo, I'd have you kissing my ass after I whoop yours," he says with a grin and I could help but mirror it. "I wouldn't kiss that ass, don't know where it's been," I tell him and he laughs. I smiled as he calmed down and hugged me. "Never knew you'd comeback like that Danny, good one," he says and I kiss him.

"Well I do have the best teacher in the history of comebacks," I tell him and he smirks. "Oh yeah? And who is that then?" he asks, thinking I was going to be truthful and say him but he has rubbed off on me, I am a lot cheekier than I used to be. "Jordon," I reply, being dead serious and holding in the laugh as his face drops. I kiss him and he kisses back. "I have taught you well young padawan," he says which made me laugh. "I'll have you know I am a Sith," I tell him, playfully slapping his chest.

"Oh yeah, but I forgot what they call the new ones," Jorel says, rubbing his chest and pretending it hurt him. I lie down, the exhaustion hitting me again. "You should be sleeping, you're still sick and that upset earlier must have worn you out a little," he says, worrying about me as he slides down to join me since my movements were so sudden. "I've had worse." I tell him as I rub my eyes. He rubs my neck and I snuggle up to him.

"Sure Danny, just sleep now baby. I'll still be snuggling you when you wake up," he tells me and I let him play with my hair so he can send me to sleep. It always works and tonight or whatever time it is, is no exception. I wish I could finish kicking this bug's ass so I can be back to my normal self and actually have a rough idea on the time. "I love you Jay," I tell him just as I fall asleep and I know he feels the same.

I think my life is to hetic for the summer schedule to work properly but there will be one shots posted weekly and I doubt I can write 7 chapters in less than a month to finish a story off.

Anyway you like this or hate it?

I have started revealing more things like the other's backstories, should I keep doing that or nah?

10


	12. Chapter 12

Demon Inside Chapter 12

_**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update last month with this. I was focusing more on To Love a Teacher and I have been feeling really ill. Hopefully I should return to monthly updates soon.**_

_**Jorel.p.o.v**_

Danny has finally recovered from his sickness. It ended up lasting five days because just when we thought he was getting better he got worse and we almost had to be human and take him to the hospital when we couldn't bring his fever down. Then I waited a day to take him hunting which he needed since he was stuck as a human for longer than he anticipated with his sickness. I then let Hayden know he was better the day after I took him hunting.

It has been two days since I took him hunting and now we can finally have our relationship officially blessed by Hayden. It was going to be a small ceremony where I had that California meeting when Danny had the first day of the sickness. All the things discussed in that meeting will happen later on maybe in the next few months all the sirens will meet and stuff like that. I was not going to have the blessing ceremony around the other coven leaders it was going to be like how it is today.

There is just going to be Danny, Hayden and I in this old church. I could have invited the rest of the coven to this but since this is going to be quite a personal ceremony to me and Danny I am not going to invite them. I told them two days before what my intentions are. They all seemed fine with it, this is a rare occasion. Hayden hardly ever does soulmate ceremonies so when he announced that he was going to do one for Danny and I, we all felt that it was going to be special.

I look to Danny who was snuggled into my side. He was peacefully sleeping and we didn't have to leave for the ceremony until nightfall anyway. It is nearly ten o'clock in the morning and I am content to let him sleep next to me for as long as he wants. "Are you excited for today Jorel?" Jordon asks as he walks in. "Yeah, it will be nice to see Danny in a suit and to have our relationship blessed," I tell him. I wanted to ask him about the girl he has been seeing recently.

"I think this is the first time that Hayden has blessed a gay relationship and been so public about it," Jordon says and I nod. "Yeah, I like how Hayden is accepting the LGBT community which I know a lot of other supernatural types don't do that," I tell him. Danny was still out for the count which made me smile. I kissed his temple and he didn't wake up which I was expecting since he was still asleep. "So, how are you and Randi doing?" I ask Jordon. He smiled at the mention of his dates name.

"We are doing okay, we've had a couple of dates and I've been human each time we meet up. She doesn't know about the cambion side. I don't know if it is going to last for long enough for me to reveal to her," Jordon explains, being honest. I smile at him because I like it when my brothers are honest with me. "Yeah, thanks for being honest with me Jordon. If you feel like taking the next step and wanting her to be in the coven then we'll talk about it," I tell him. We hug while trying to keep Danny sleeping for a little longer.

"Thanks Jorel, I know you are worried about the increasing size of our coven," Jordon says. We currently have eleven people in the coven including two small children. Scarlett isn't currently with her father but she will soon. The average amount of people in a coven is 8 but I know people who have larger covens than mine. A lot of covens in the Cambion world have children and I think the largest coven I have seen is one in Europe which has twenty people in it. We don't have fertility issues like most vampires do so we can get humans pregnant while we are not breathing.

"It's too early," Danny mumbles when he rolls over and wakes up. "It's half past ten Danny, not that early bud," I tell him and ruffle his hair a little. "You really aren't a morning person are you Danny?" Jordon asks. Danny snuggles back up to me and I wrap my arm around him. "Apparently not, I don't really feel awake till at least twelve," Danny replies and rubs his eyes. I hand him his glasses which were on my end table, not his. "Are you excited for tonight Danny?" I ask him.

I look as his eyes light up as he remembers what today is. "Hell yeah!" Danny cheers, suddenly feeling more awake which makes me and Jordon laugh. Well that's good, I thought he would be nervous or something. He isn't really used to Hayden yet, he has only had a small number of encounters with Hayden while he was healthy. When Danny first met Hayden, he was dying because of Deuce. Then he was healthy during the training visit. Then there were the burn injuries, and the recent sickness.

Today is going to be a better day, he is healthy and we are going to have our relationship blessed which is going to be good. I am sure once Danny gets to spend more time with Hayden and they will build a relationship. It might take them a while but I'm sure they'll get close as the time goes, most of the cambions do if they are law-abiding. The ones who don't abide the law usually end up hating everything that the council does and who they are. I know Danny will be law abiding so he'll get along with Hayden.

Since we are dead, we don't need to have breakfast, lunch or dinner. I'll introduce meal times when the children get older and they become more suspicious of us not really eating any meal around them. We are still aiming for them to find out when they are twenty one. I don't quite know how that whole thing is going to pan out but that can wait until they start asking us stuff. Danny was humming one of our new songs and I smiled. He still sounds like an angel to my ears; I love it when he sings. It just brightens up my day.

He then starts singing "Thanks for the Memories" by Fall out Boy. "One night and one more time, Thanks for the memories, Even though they weren't so great, He tastes like you only sweeter, One night, yeah, and one more time, Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories, See, he tastes like you only sweeter." Danny sings and I chuckle. I used it as his way of getting back at Theresa after all she did to him. He says he'd never do that so it was just something that my mind created and it was fun to think about.

I knew his bubble was around him so if Ava came in to the room then she wouldn't fall asleep because of his siren powers. I loved how much control he had over his powers at his age. I was told by Hayden that Deuce didn't have the same level of control but they are two different people so it was going to be different and maybe it was then that we knew Deuce would turn out the way he did in the end. Danny pokes me on the nose which made me smile when I looked to him. He was sitting on my lap and he had a cheeky grin.

"What's up my little lion?" I ask him and I wrap my arms around him. Jordon chuckled at our antics and left the room. "You keep spacing out and I was wondering what you are thinking about," he tells me. I smiled again; Danny was being such a little cutie. "I was just thinking about random things, don't worry about it," I tell him and he makes no move to get off my lap. "Good, cause I wanna do this," he says and kiss my lips with passion. I kiss him back and I hold him tight as he nearly falls off the bed. "Steady there Danny, you could have fallen off then," I tell him once I break the kiss.

"If I fall I'm taking you with me," he says with a mischievous grin, before I have time to ask him what he is talking about he wraps his arms around me and purposely falls off the bed, indeed taking me with him. The joke was on him though because I started tickling him without mercy. I flipped us so he was on his back as I started tickling him and all he could do was laugh and try and squirm away. Once I give him a break he does that grin again. He flipped us and kissed me quite roughly and it took me by surprise, I did kiss him back rougher.

"I like this side of you Danny," I tell him and he smiles. I don't think he has ever acted like this around me before. Jordon walked in while we were kissing then ran out shouting to George and Asia that we were gonna have some fun on the bedroom floor. I hear George shout "Use protection you two!" since his room was next to ours. It took us a minute to figure it all out then we were laughing. Once we were done laughing he lay down on top of me and hugged me. "Don't worry Danny, I know you aren't ready for that part of the relationship yet," I tell him, being quiet in case of eavesdroppers.

I ruffled his bed head even more which made it look a little worse but when he gets dressed later it should be okay. His hair is just too fluffy for me not to play with it all the time. It relaxes him as well so it is a win-win. He never complains when I do it but he does when other people do. I'm favorite I guess. George knocks on the door, probably to see if we weren't in an awkward situation. "Come in!" I shout, letting him know it was safe to come in. He waits a minute then walks in with a chuckle. "I knew Jordon was being silly, why would you do it on the floor when the bed is so much better?" he asks which made me laugh.

Danny was super red and tried hiding his face in my chest as much as possible. I know he has had bad experiences with this subject in the past. "He kissed me then I held him because he nearly fell off the bed. He did it on purpose. I tickled him for a little bit then he decided he wanted to flip us over and kiss me," I explain to George, telling him the truth of what happened in the last five minutes. Danny didn't stop hiding which concerned me a little bit since he usually stops once he realizes we are only messing around and it was just a bit of harmless banter. "Danny, are you okay?" I ask him and I get no reply.

He seemed to have gone into a flashback. He hasn't had one for a long time, they were more common in the early days but I suppose mentioning sex was going to trigger one. I didn't move him or tighten my grip on him, I just kept it lose. We are dead so I didn't have to worry about breathing and if I tightened my grip it might not comfort him, it might make the whole thing worse so I just sat by the bed and waited it out. George also knew Danny had gone into a flashback and he sat on the floor next to me, he could be intimating if you saw him standing in the door way and forgot why he was there.

It took fifteen minutes for Danny to come out of the flashback and when he did he was sobbing. I just started comforting him straight away with the methods I know work with him. I rubbed his back and whispered those sweet nothings he liked in his ear. George had his hand on Danny's shoulder and he was told that everything was okay and she couldn't get to him anymore.

"I seem to be a big man baby lately," Danny says when he wipes the last of his tears away. I shake my head a little bit and kiss his cheek. "It doesn't mean you're weak if you cry Danny, even the toughest of men need to cry sometimes," I tell him and he looked to me. "But I cry over so many things that I know people won't. I cry because I don't know where my own daughter is, I am letting my ex-girlfriend ruin my life by getting to me," Danny says, clearly frustrated with himself. I know he cried over his parents but we told him about that and his daughter because it is okay to cry about people you care a lot about.

"Danny, we've been through this. It's okay to cry about your daughter, I am sure any parent cries when they don't know where their child is and how they are doing. Your ex-girlfriend made your life a living hell, it is okay to get upset by what happened during that time. I know it is a traumatizing experience," I tell him, staying calm because getting angry or annoyed at him was not going to do anything good. I tickled him a little bit which gave me a little chuckle but it was nothing like before.

"Yeah I know you're right, it's just hard to remember at times when you are so used to being told how weak you are," Danny tells me and I stand up and take him with me. We are now both standing and he was confused. "Pick me up Danny," I tell him and he laughs for a minute then gets confused. I let him lift me up and he does it with ease and I was now above him, then he put me down. "You are still one of the strongest in the coven remember Danny, you can easily overpower the two of us old men right now," I tell him, taking the topic in a different way to ease his mind.

"Oh yeah, remind me later Jorel I need to buy a zimoframe from that mobility shop in town," George says and Danny nearly falls down because he laughs so hard. This is the Danny I know, the happy bubbly giggle but. The amount of times I can get him to laugh and what it would be over is a surprisingly long list. I love it though, it's better than the sad, kicked puppy looking Danny that I'd see when he gets really upset. I really didn't like seeing Danny look like a kicked puppy, it was a very heartbreaking sight. Then again no one liked seeing Danny like that.

He was still laughing at our old man antics so I decided to play along and take it a little further. "What did you say? You need to buy a new lady from the sex shop," I say, putting the old man accent on and there was a small thud as Danny fell to the ground holding his stomach while he was crying laughing at what was going on. "I need to get a zimoframe so I can whoop your ass with it during that race next weekend," George says and we start laughing along with Danny. I loved being able to take the piss out of my age and use it to cheer someone up.

"I need to stop laughing, it hurts," Danny says, trying to calm down from his laughing fit. I lie on the floor next to him and let him snuggle into me while he recovers. "Better than being upset though right?" George asks and Danny nods almost straight away. "Anything is better than what I went through," Danny replies. He was still holding back on some of the things he went through but he told us a lot more than we knew in the early days, well he told me and if George wanted to know then I'd tell him. Danny trusts us with his life.

"Right then, we have two choices. One we could go out and have some fun for the day since we have a long time before we need to go anywhere. Two we can stay in and be lazy for the day," I tell Danny who takes a minute to think about it. He was weighing up the pros and cons of both options in his head. "Go out about be social for once," Danny answers and I smile. I knew he wanted to see his old band mates again, but he also wanted to spend some time with us outside of our massive house. I'll think of a couple of things we can do and then ask him once he is ready.

He leaves the room to get changed since he was a bit more body conscious after the flashback. I decide to sit on the bed since I am only going to get ready if we are going out. The other guys said if we wanted to hang out with them then we would be staying here since they didn't really feel like going out and being particularly social with strangers who are only going to be judgmental of our group right from the start. It was pointless trying to argue with them and Danny actually had some friends we could spend an hour or three with.

He texted his friends yesterday and they said they were fine to hang out with him. Or so I thought, Danny wanders back into the bedroom without his shirt on reading from his phone and pouting a little bit. "What's up Danny?" I ask, getting up to hug him if he either wanted or needed it. "They said something came up and they can't meet us. What if they don't like me anymore?" Danny asks and I feel the disappointment and sadness he is currently feeling. I stand behind him and wrap my arms around his waist and kiss his neck.

"I'm sure they still love you like a brother Danny, these things happen. I can always text them if you want so that you know the exact reason why?" I ask him and he turns around and hugs me. He sighed and I just gripped him a little tighter. Today is going to be one of those days where we just stay in and snuggle while I try and make Danny feel a little bit better about himself. "Yeah, I can't lose them Jay," he replies and I carry him back to the bed where he snuggles into my chest and I draw circles on the bare skin of his back.

He doesn't seem to mind too much being shirtless at this current moment but I know he has other things on his mind and he will leave to put a shirt on once he is calmer I am guessing. I get my phone and send a quick text to Kris to ask if he was still friends with Danny and the sudden cancelation had upset him a little bit and he was feeling like the old band he loved didn't love him back anymore. Kris didn't reply to me but he replied to Danny with a paragraph on how amazing Danny is and that they had something else planned which he completely forgot about till then and they could meet up tomorrow and he promised not to cancel.

That made Danny happier and I kissed his temple once he showed me the text he was given. I was going to come with him tomorrow but only if he wants me to. I am a nice boyfriend, protective but I am not going to keep him housebound when he wants to explore and spend time with his friends. That would be a very mean thing to do and I would be breaking his trust with me and I never want that to happen. He is too precious to me and I love him way too much to lose him because of a stupid mistake.

It turns out Danny still needed a few more hours of beauty sleep since he has managed to fall back asleep on top of me. He is just over a year old in cambion age and considered to be in the toddler stages now. Thankfully there should be no terrible twos but he does need more sleep than the rest of us do and trust me it takes a long time for a body to get used to the changes that it goes through with our new life.

He is still developing the powers he already has and any potential new ones which could show at any time. We have the powers of our legends but we can also develop other supernatural abilities depending on the type of cambion you become and how powerful you are. It has been a while since I had a newborn/infant in my coven and then I was given three well behaved ones. It is a nice change considering Matt and Dylan were quite difficult in the early stages and Jordon had his moments especially the terrible twos.

Danny actually hasn't been getting the amount of sleep he should be for his cambion age. The others all do even if the girls work the night shifts at the hospital. It was leading me to believe his insomnia had come back and the nightmares weren't helping him either. We are not completely immune to conditions that affect humans we just don't die from them or get as badly affected but that is also dependent on the age of the cambion and the severity of the condition they have. Danny's insomnia as a human was really severe and I remember spending several nights in a hospital where they would try and treat it with sleeping medication during the night.

If it was that severe as a human, I guess I had a feeling it would come back to him when he was a cambion but hopefully it is less severe and so far, the signs are looking like it is a milder form of insomnia, since I can actually get him to take naps when he needs them and he can fall asleep quite quickly after an attack, something which he struggled with as a human. The only downside to being a cambion is that medication does not work on us in this form. We have no beating heart therefore we don't have a moving bloodstream so the drugs will never work.

That means if it was to be as bad as it was when he was a human then he was going to have to force himself to sleep using other methods. We can trick our bodies into believing we are breathing when we are not but unfortunately that doesn't apply to our hearts, we can't have everything going our way or it wouldn't be fair. Since Danny blisters under the sunlight and he currently has no shirt on while he is lying on top of me I decide to leave the curtains closed for the time being.

"I thought you two were going out today?" Matt asks when he enters the room. His powers aren't really developing and I wasn't quite sure why but he was good at manipulating soundwaves and the ground which was all good in my book. "They postponed it for tomorrow, Danny could do with a bit of sleep catch up anyway, his insomnia kicked off again," I tell the bump who seems satisfied with the answer. He sat next to me on the bed and he was looking at the various scars Danny had all over his back from the abuse he suffered and probably other incidents throughout his childhood.

"She did most of these, the poor dude. No wonder why he is super self-conscious," Matt says. He has seen all the scars on Danny's torso but not the back since the last time he saw Danny shirtless was when he had all those blisters covering him. "Yeah, it makes you think about society in general, it's not okay for a man to hit a woman but when a woman hits a man it seems to be okay in most cases," I tell him. It was different in Danny's case since she was given a life sentence for the years of physical, mental and sexual abuse she put him through. I just hope Scarlett learns the truth about her mother in time and makes the right choices in life.

"Yeah it does make you wonder. I also get confused when an innocent dog gets put down because the owner is taught it to be vicious. It's not the dog's fault. I always said its's not the breed that's dangerous it's the owner who raises it that is the danger," Matt says and I turn the TV before he has a soap box moment and wakes Danny. I do agree with him about the dogs though, I have seen some of the most dangerous breeds in the world and someone shows them some love and care throughout the puppy stages and they are the sweetest dogs in the world.

I was slightly annoyed that our plan to go outside fell through, I know Danny might need some things to finish his outfit for tonight but I wasn't sure if Asia had ordered them through Michael and gotten them delivered through the post or not yet. I was not allowed to see Danny's outfit until we get to the old church because it is Hayden's rules. Danny is also not allowed to see my outfit until we get there either and he was issued with the same cloak I was given when it was announced I had overthrown Aron to become leader of this coven.

Aron was the leader back when it was just me and him but then George came along and I decided it was time for there to be a new leader since George and I both disagreed with what Aron had tried to do even back then when I didn't know a lot about the cambion world. He fell gracefully and happily accepted his new position as it meant he could do as little as he wanted and I was left to pick up the slack and save us from being killed by Hayden for having a shit leader. There are certain rules which only apply to coven leaders than even now Aron isn't following.

We have to attend meetings at least three times a year and to update on any changes to the coven, whether it be because you added more people to it or people were killed in battle or left. You have to let them know everything that they deem to be important. You have to let them know what types you have and how many of that type are there. You can't have a coven of purely one type of cambion as it breaks their equality law. Yes, we have laws based on equality. Hayden wants to make sure no cambion that obeys the rules is left out.

Danny woke up again three hours after he had fallen asleep which confirmed my theory that his insomnia kicked off again and he wasn't telling me about it. "Sleep good baby?" I ask him and he sits up to rub his eyes. "Yeah, I slept good babe," he replies and gives me a sweet kiss on the lips. I kiss him back and let him try and wake up a little bit more. "Danny, you know you can tell me when your insomnia kicks off, I can let you sleep as long as you need," I tell him, getting really close. He turns to face me, staring at my lips then looking into my eyes.

"Well I don't need to tell you, you seem to be aware of it anyway," he tells me and he wraps his arms around my neck and sits on my lap. I grinned and kissed him. Things are getting passionate in here. "Yeah but I still like it if you told me," I tell him and he smiles. "Okay, Jorel. My insomnia has kicked off again," he tells me then he kisses me passionately and l don't hesitate in kissing him back. The weird thing is I can't tell who is the dominant one in the relationship. I don't think that either of us are particularly dominant over the other. I am taking this relationship a lot slower than I have with other's because we have all the time in the world to get it right and perfect it.

I like it when Danny is the one who starts the kisses, it shows that he has gained a lot of self-confidence since he first moved in. Back in 2010 I wouldn't have imagined seeing Danny be this confident and cheeky around me. His true personality is shining through and I am enjoying every moment it appears. He is also as kind, gentle, loving and caring as he was when I first met him. Of course he brings me out of daydreaming about him by poking my nose and looking totally adorable. "You were daydreaming about me weren't you?" he asks me. I nod and smile and him, he blushes and buries his head in the crook of my neck.

"Why wouldn't I daydream about the most perfect little lion that has ever existed? I love you Danny and you might not believe so now but there are so many great qualities that you have that make you perfect to me," I tell him. I trace the scars on his back, his battle scars showing he did get hurt by her and others but he has won the war since he never lets them hold him back on achieving his dreams and living his life to the fullest it can be. "But I'm such a flawed person, I hate everything about myself," he admits to me even if I knew he has been feeling like this for a long time. Pep talk time me thinks. "Everyone has flaws Danny, no one gets things right first time all the time. People might make mistakes or have a bad experience but they learn from that and become who they are when they are stronger just like you have done. You wouldn't have been kissing me like that if you hadn't have overcome your problems and fought the demons away," I tell him.

I debate something for a moment, he was sick and sleeping in the bed when I said this around him so chances are he wouldn't have heard it anyway. "I'll tell you something, I've messed up relationships before now. At one point, I dated George and that went okay for a while, then he decided he didn't want to do it anymore and we split up then a few years later he found Asia who is perfect for him and a few years after that I found you and you are perfect to me in every way shape and form," I tell him and he looks in awe at me. "You dated George? Wow, I thought it would have been more awkward between you two," Danny says.

I know Danny found George intimidating at first and even now he still gets it occasionally. "Surprisingly we ended it on good terms and it took about a month or two to go back to being as close as we are now. It was kind of awkward at the time but I had to put the coven first and I couldn't kick him out because despite everything I knew we were only meant to be friends and more like brothers. I couldn't kick him out because he'd done nothing wrong," I tell him, I was trying to show that I wasn't completely perfect like he thinks I am and I don't think I did it right.

"I think I get what you are trying to say, not everyone is perfect in the way that they do things all the time. If someone was to be like that I think there would be something fake about them, something that is like a skeleton in their closet," Danny says after a minute and that was basically what I was trying to get across to him so I was happy that I didn't screw that up completely. "Anyway let's waste a few hours before we have to go and see Hayden and get to act all lovey dovey in front of him," I tell him.

**~at the ceremony~**

I loved seeing Danny in his suit, it made me want to marry him and sweep him off his feet. I can't do that because I promised I wasn't going to rush things and I know our relationship is not ready for the marriage commitments at this point. That doesn't mean I can't sweep him off his feet. We get to kiss in front of Hayden after the main part is over and I knew exactly how I wanted to do it. Danny was going to get the best kiss of his life. I was going to make sure that he was going to be so much happier than he was this morning.

Hayden smiled at the pair of us, he has seen me in a suit before when the situation needed one but this was the first time he has seen Danny in one. I think he liked it as well, Danny gets dressed up really nicely. His hair was neatly styled and gelled back. His shirt was buttoned to the top and his tie was better than mine probably because he didn't have to ask someone else to do it for him. The goldish colored waistcoat he was wearing was amazing and he left the jacket behind which was no big deal. This guy even makes the shoes look good.

We stood at the altar to the old church which had been decorated for the occasion. Hayden was in an outfit which reminds me of the wedding priest. This is essentially a wedding because the soulmate bond is eternal, it will only go if we both die. It isn't a wedding because at the end of this we are still going to be just boyfriends. It wasn't going to change that part of our relationship. It was only going to say that the leader of the coven approves of me and Danny being in any sort of romantic relationship for the rest of our lives.

Since we are cambions we are going to live forever unless one of us dies. I don't see how we are going to die unless Deuce comes back into the picture but even then I don't think he is going to kill either one of us. If he learns Danny is my soulmate he can't kill me because he will need Danny for his master plan which is never going to work. I was starting to over think things again so I stopped. I need to focus on this hottie in front of me and how much I love him and how happy I am now that we are together.

I felt that presence I felt in the cemetery but I looked around and could only see the three of us and no one else seemed to be in the room. Maybe a ghost or two are haunting this old disused church and decided to pay it a visit tonight. That had to be it, no other cambion was invited tonight, Hayden told me so. It was just the three of us and maybe the ghost of some dead guy none of us ever knew. Maybe it could be the spirits of our parents, watching proudly on as their sons committed to loving each other for the rest of their lives.

That actually sounded really nice, it probably wasn't true but it would be nice if it was. I know my parents knew I slept with men and women and it never phased them, I was a happy healthy boy and they didn't see anything wrong with it as long as I treated the person with the right amount of respect and love. I am sure Danny's parents would be the same, as long as he was happy and healthy then who cares if you want to share a bed with another guy. It didn't work out for Danny when he was dating a girl and it was working out better with me, then again we are meant to be.

Hayden got me to take Danny's hands in mine and hold them. He was about to begin the ceremony which would only take half an hour but he probably wants to do some catching up afterwards. He spoke of how we were gathered to bless our relationship and the soulmate connection we both shared. He didn't have any vine or rope to symbolize the connection but he said he didn't need it and he didn't want to get poison ivy cause that will give us both rashes. He likes trying to be original wherever possible.

"A soulmate is an ongoing connection with another individual that the soul picks up again in various times and places over lifetimes. We are attracted to another person at a soul level not because that person is our unique complement, but because by being with that individual, we are somehow provided with an impetus to become whole ourselves." Hayden tells us, his hand over mine and Danny's. It was a quote from Edgar Cayce, one I was familiar with. I have heard many people use it over the years at wedding ceremonies because it is a good quote to summarize soulmates.

"One cannot choose with whom they are soulmates to, fate decides for them the moment that they are born no matter if the other person is alive at the time or not. Once they meet and they share their first kiss the initials of the soulmate are permanently marked on their skin to remind of whom they should be loyal to," Hayden adds, our outfits and socks cover where our marks are. They were on the inside of the left ankle, the left side of the body being where the heart is. It fits kind of nicely even if people think getting your lovers name tattooed on you is bad. We are meant to last so it doesn't apply to us.

"Should the relationship fail and you part ways, the bond you have made will always draw you back to each other no matter how hard you wish to fight it at the time, the soulmate bond is unique to each couple and should be eternal lasting," Hayden says. There is no way I can see us splitting up for any person ever. Danny has brought so much happiness into my life and I know I have done the same to him. I smile to Danny who smiles back straight away and I see that heart-melting smile I have been dying to see all day.

"Now I want you to promise to each other that you accept the soulmate bond and you will love each other until death does you part," Hayden tells us, this was the other part which made it feel a bit like a wedding too, promising to love each other is what you would do in a wedding vow. We are still not getting married tonight, we would definitely make it a more public event than this and we would wait until Danny's daughter is in his life. I would love for her to have some part in the wedding even though I don't know her yet.

"I promise that I accept the soulmate bond and that I will love and treat Danny with the respect he deserves. I will love Danny until the day I die," I say and I look to Hayden for a brief moment and I saw the dad pride showing. "I promise that I accept the soulmate bond, I promise that I will love Jorel with all my heart and until the day I die because he has shown me what love truly means," Danny tells me and I found myself wiping a stray tear away. I always said Danny was adorable and his little speech is amazing. He knows how to make me emotional and usually I am not an emotional person. I just wanted to hug him right now.

"Good, you may now kiss your boyfriend. I hereby give this relationship my full blessing may it be long and everlasting," Hayden says and I smile. This was the chance I was waiting for and the part of the whole ceremony I was looking forward too. Normally you would put your hands on your significant other's cheeks and kiss them but not me. I wrap my arms around him and I dip kiss him so I was holding him and bending down slightly while giving him one of the most loved filled and passionate kisses I have shared with him since our relationship started.

He wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me back. I think I took him and Hayden by surprise with that. I still feel that other presence in the room, just think about it as the spirits of your parents and try not to ruin the kiss. We both naturally ended the kiss because I thought Danny was going to fall over. He was so red when the kiss was over. He was blushing so hard. "I never thought that was going to be a thing we'd do," he tells me and I smile. "I take it you like it then," I say and he nods twice. We had a nice little catch up with Hayden afterwards.

As we left the building I felt as though the presence I felt earlier was now following us. We both had our cloaks back on with the hoods up and we were taking the route home which would mean hardly anyone would see us. If they did then they were either too drunk or homeless so they wouldn't really care less about two people walking. Danny's hand never left mine the entire walk home and I felt slightly to blame for that since I was feeling paranoid about someone following us when I never really stopped to check if anyone was there and if they were following us. I could be imagining the whole thing about being followed which would make me feel very stupid indeed.

When we got in and hung our cloaks up, Danny grabbed my wrist before we got further into the house. "You seemed a bit paranoid on the way home, was it because you felt someone else was there like back in the church?" he asks me, hitting the nail on the head so to speak. Maybe I wasn't alone on this. "Yeah, but strangely enough it was the same feeling as I got when we were at the cemetery. I thought it might have been a spirit or something but spirits don't really exist," I tell him. He hugs me tightly; I knew I wasn't going crazy.

"I'm sure there is a simple explanation and it could come clear to us at some point," Danny says, always being the logical one in these sorts of situations. I love him for that, every time I feel like I am losing it he always brings the logic and me back to my senses. "You are right and now that we are home we shouldn't think about it too much and we should head to bed and not wake the house up," I tell him and I take his hand as we quietly make our way through the house. Usually George would be waiting for us to ask us how it went but I didn't see or hear him as we were going to our bedroom. Maybe he has gone to bed.

We are trying to adapt to the human lifestyle and schedule but only in terms of sleeping for now. We will slowly bring in eating all though true consumption of food is going to be a façade, we don't need to eat food in order to survive and remain healthy. We also need to bring our human immune systems back up or avoid getting sick all together. Danny's sickness lasted way longer than I expected it too and I hope he doesn't get that sick again or I might end up taking him to a hospital when the symptoms show up and just see if they want to keep him in for observation. I'm just glad he feels better now and we can get back to our usual routines.

This illness has seemed to have left Danny feeling exhausted. I noticed as we got to the top of the stairs he was yawing about once or twice every few minutes. "Are you tired baby?" I ask him quietly and he nods, then walks up to me and tries to rest his head on my shoulder. It is a short walk from here to our bedroom but I decide there is no real harm in carrying my boyfriend to bed, he is tired after all. "Come on then sleepyhead, let's get you into bed," I tell him. I set him down on the bed and watch as he changes from the suit to his pjs at a sort of slow pace.

He gets under the duvet first and I notice he is struggling to keep his eyes open and yet he was waiting for me to join him in bed so he could snuggle up to me like he usually does. I put away all the clothes we had just changed out of and climbed into bed next to Danny. Like I was expecting he was only really staying awake so he could snuggle up to me. I kiss him on the top of his head and smile at him even if he couldn't see it. "Night Danny, I love you," I tell him and he reaches up and kisses me. "Night Jorel, I love you too," he tells me and he soon falls asleep.

A thing that I found adorable was he hasn't grown out of the habit of "breathing" while he sleeps. I had the one-year-old cambion snuggled up to me and as he slept his chest was moving to the slow breathing pattern of sleep. I suppose the fact that he just spent the best part of an entire two weeks being human and actually needing to breathe isn't helping him grow out of this habit. A large part of me is treasuring these moments since I don't want him to grow out of this and I want him to do it for as long as possible but deep down I know that one day he is going to grow out of it.

Just like he has almost completely grown out of the childlike behavior he had shown for most if not all of his first year of being a cambion. We had grown used to it and the crew while we did that one tour for American Tragedy's release didn't mind it so much either. Tours will always be weird to me since no one really suspects a thing about us in the crew. The fans don't know because we are always human when we do the meet and greets and any interviews. I don't see fans really liking it if it turned out their idols were actually demons they were taught to fear as a kid.

I wonder what would happen if they did find out about us. I wonder what their reaction would be to know that six of the people they admire are actually a lot older than they appear to be and everything they know about our upbringing and childhoods are lies about from Danny considering he really is the age he says he is. He doesn't get the same level of weirdness I do. We would say we are a certain age like I would say I'm twenty-nine years old to fans but in reality I am way over a hundred years old. The same would apply to George, Jordon, Matt and Dylan but not all of them would be saying they are over a hundred.

Matt and Jordon would be in their eighties or nineties by now if they actually celebrated their true birthdays and Dylan would be in his seventies I think. I could be overthinking like usual. The comfort having Danny sleep peacefully by my side always makes me sleep the same way

Hey guys, sorry I kinda missed updating during September but I did more updates on To Love a Teacher which seems to be more popular than this story at the moment. I did plan for that story to be over by now however life has gotten in the way like it seems to do whenever I plan to do something like end a story by Halloween and I am sorry that this didn't get a Halloween themed update this year, none of my stories will but I'll try and get a Christmas theme for this done.

_**I hope you enjoy this story because I really like writing it. Tell me what you think about it if you want to, I'm not forcing you.**_

13 Page


	13. Chapter 13

Demon Inside Chapter 13

**Danny p.o.v**

Today it's about a month since my relationship with Jorel was blessed by Hayden. Today he wants me to go down to the training center. He says he wants to speak with me in private but I know Jorel will be nearby just in case something goes wrong. Jorel feels something isn't right with this meeting and he wants to be careful. I know no new powers have come in yet, so I am not sure why he wants me to go to the training center. I do know occasionally the Los Angeles council meets here but I'm not part of that.

Since I am Jorel's soulmate it does mean I am the deputy leader of the coven but at this current moment I have no responsibilities other than to cover for Jorel should he be unavailable for a meeting. This meeting this morning with Hayden does slightly unnerve me because I don't know what he is going to do or what we are going to talk about. George and the others have started to notice that I am getting anxious, I mentioned it when I got the text that Hayden wanted to meet up with me in a more private setting at the training place but didn't tell me what was going to be discussed.

"Danny, don't worry too much buddy. I am sure everything will go okay," George says and he comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me. I turn around and snuggle into him. "I know but, I'm nervous because I don't know why he wants to see me. It's not like I have developed new powers in this past month or so," I tell George, I could feel Jorel nearby but he was watching to see if I could feel calmer without needing to go to him all the time and someone else can calm me down. I was feeling a bit better but Jorel came into the room and hugged me and George anyway.

"I'm going to be around anyway Danny, I won't go in since Hayden has requested it to be just you and him but if you need me and I can tell when you do then I'll be there," Jorel reassures me and kisses the top of my head. I turn around when George lets me go so I can properly kiss Jorel. He kissed me back almost instantly. He smiled when we broke the kiss and his arms were wrapped around my waist. "I know, just not had good memories when people want to talk to me one on one," I tell them, revealing to them a little bit more about myself which they found was a good thing. Jorel squeezed me a little tighter.

"Well, we can trust Hayden so you don't need to worry too much baby," Jorel says and we walk downstairs to the hall to get jackets and my truck keys before we leave. Ava was at this daycare thing so she can make some friends and she can have some fun since we aren't always available to play and it's not ideal for us to have little children around the house since they could go to their parents and say that we seem dead. That is something we'll have to consider once both her and Scarlett are a bit older and they want friends over and they want sleepovers. I need to get Scarlett in my care first since I am her father.

I was driving but considering it is currently 12:30pm and it's technically lunchtime we decide to go to a little café to have some lunch and appear to be a normal living couple to the outside world. Jorel has wanted to take me out for lunch for a while now and I didn't need to see Hayden until 1 pm and lunch wasn't going to take too long. I let Jorel pick which café we go to for lunch, consider it was his idea for a date. The nice small café had welcoming staff and the other customers didn't mind a gay couple being around them, we got some nice comments.

We had a really good lunch and started talking to some people sat next to us who thought our relationship was the cutest thing they'd ever seen. We managed to master some fake breathing so it looked realistic without needing to be in the human state and lose any essence in the process. Then we decided to head off to the training center so I can find out what Hayden wants to talk to me about. I was still nervous but not as bad as when I first woke up this morning. Jorel gave me a quick kiss on the cheek as I leave my truck with him and go into the gym with my phone pass to go down to see Hayden.

The guy seemed to recognized me instantly and let me down without really needing to see my pass for as long as he did last time. I am alone this time as I walk down the corridor but I am not going to stop to look at the portraits on the wall even though I want to because I feel like I will spend too much time there and end up being late and whatever Hayden wants to tell me seems to be really important. I was a little apprehensive as I opened the door but nothing seemed out of the ordinary at first and Hayden seemed really cheerful. He hugged me and I hugged him back.

"Hello Danny, how are you doing since the relationship blessing?" He asks me and I smile. "I've been doing well but I am a bit nervous about why you suddenly want to talk to me," I tell him. I have learned that honesty truly is the best policy and as long as I tell the truth then nothing really bad will happen to me. "Well, the first thing that I can tell you is that is nothing bad and you aren't in any trouble," he tells me and it makes it slightly more unnerving and I could feel Jorel sending some calm waves down our link. I did feel it work a bit and I was slightly more relaxed and I guess Hayden knew Jorel would be around since my entire coven is protective of me considering everything that has been going on.

"Now this might make you a little angry at me and I can completely understand why. I have not been completely honest with you and the others on one thing," he starts and I felt that presence in the room again, like I did a month ago and like I did back in the cemetery. This could mean that Hayden knows about the presence and he could give me an explanation. I was having mixed emotions about why he would feel like I would get angry at him but I guess what he has to tell me will be a bit shocking depending on the subject. "What do you mean you haven't been completely honest with me?" I ask, knowing I had gone quiet.

"This has been a difficult thing for me to hide from you but she honestly believed that it was the best thing for you at the time but now she thinks it's time for her to reveal herself to you," Hayden says which leaves me even more confused. The only woman I can think of is someone who has been dead for at least fifteen years. "I'm not sure what you mean by that Hayden," I tell him. I want to have complete trust with him but it depends on what he is about to reveal to me right now. I am going to be meeting a woman that I know for sure but I have no idea who the woman is going to be. At this point I have no idea if I want to see my mom again or not.

He turned towards another door and a woman came walking out. "Danny I wasn't completely honest when I said I didn't save your mother, it was her idea to keep it from you until you were settled into the cambion live which you have done now," he tells me and I finally recognize the woman which was the presence the entire time. I didn't hate him, he was only acting on the wishes of my mother who has not been dead for since I was five, well technically she is but she was not buried in the cemetery and she is a cambion like me. Her name is Margret Murillo so seeing her name on the hall outside makes sense to me now.

I am going through a rollercoaster of emotions in my head and I might be making Jorel feel a bit dizzy. I was happy because I get my mom back and she will be living forever like I am and I don't have to worry about having Scarlett miss out on the love I know my mom would give her. I was confused as to why she was keeping it from me especially when Hayden would have told her about my breakdown before I went down to the cemetery I was a bit upset as well because I felt like she didn't want to see me at the times when I felt I really needed her in my life and I really wanted her to be there.

She was on the other side of the room and knew I was going to be reluctant to come anywhere near her until I got my head sorted. Jorel felt it necessary to be in the room now and I was feeling more torn. Do I go to my loving soulmate for comfort or do I go to my mom for the first hug since I was about five years old. Jorel came and put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Danny, I know you want to hug your mom for the first time in a while so go for it and we can talk about what you want to with her after," he tells me and my mom smiles at me. The urge to hug her again was so strong I ran over to her and hugged her so tight she nearly fell over but she hugged me back.

I was so relieved that I was able to have my mom back in my life I started crying happy tears and she rubbed my back. "Oh Danny, I am so sorry that I waited so long to do this but trust me baby when I say that I am going to do my best to be here for you from now on," she tells me and I try to calm down so I can enjoy my reunion with her. It is also vital that she gets on with Jorel naturally and doesn't feel like she is forced to be friends with him. Jorel walked over to us to make sure I was okay and she pulled him into the hug as well. I guess this means she likes him, I suppose Hayden has told her everything she needs to know about us.

Hayden apologized once more and I replied that it was fine. Even Jorel didn't seem angry at Hayden keeping this from us because it wasn't up to him. Hayden then left and said he'd be back in a few minutes so that we could get to know my mom better since my memories of her are hazy and I wasn't sure whether or not they were memories or stories from my brothers and sister since my aunt never told me anything positive about myself and my relationship with my parents. "Jorel, firstly I'd like to thank you for everything that you are continuing to do to help my baby with everything he is gone through," she tells him while I was in her arms and Jorel was next to us.

"I didn't know he was my soulmate back then but I would have done anything to help him because he was my friend and I was really worried especially when he came to our meetups and he was covered in bruises and wouldn't tell me why," Jorel explains, and my mom holds me a little tighter. Since I never really told Hayden a lot about the abusive relationship I had and I don't know if my mom is aware she is a grandparent. "I dated a woman named Theresa and she was really nice and sweet for the first few days but she quickly became abusive and it stayed that way for several months until she nearly killed me and Jorel stepped in and took me from that environment and into the house I'm in now. She was arrested and sentenced to life in prison," I explain to her.

She gasped in shock, we were going to talk about the more recent events and then talk about the childhood I had when she left and how her sister hated us and never treated me or my brothers and sisters right. "While Danny was going through the change and passed away we discovered that Theresa had a baby girl who she named Scarlett Evie Murillo as she is Danny's baby. We can't get custody yet because we have no clue where she is and Theresa won't tell us so we have to wait to go to the court," Jorel explains.

"So I am a grandma?" my mom asks me, looking me in the eye with hope and excitement. Of course all mothers want to be grandmothers and me being in a homosexual relationship could have affected her chance of having a biological child from me. "Yea mom, you're a grandma," I tell her, I was the only child she had spoken to she told me when she started crying happy tears; I know Rigo has had children so she was very happy. She was going to reunite herself with my brothers and sister and then I am going to be reunited with them. Well that was the intended plan but Jorel told her that it would be better if they saw me first then her because they would be able to accept it better and we wouldn't be revealing both of us and it might on be one.

"I heard the upbringing from my sister wasn't so good honey," mom tells me and we sat down on some chairs which Hayden had brought into the room. I felt like I was going to cry a bit when I was going to reveal to them just how bad it actually was. I know now I have my supportive mom back and Jorel was going to support me as well. "She was horrible to all of us but since I was in the car with you I was treated worst. When I was sick she'd always leave me outside in whatever weather it was with a metal bucket so the carpet wasn't stained. They would always blame me; tell me I wasn't worth the effort the medics and helpers put into saving my life. She would tell me that I should have died," I tell her.

I had managed to keep myself from bawling my eyes out but I had a few tears in my eyes. "Oh baby I am so sorry, I should have made a note for my mom to take you and you brothers and sister in and raised you instead of them. I know from medical records that you were so injured after the car accident and there were notes that she never really took an interest in the care of you and they never thought to remove you since they thought you weren't in danger at that point," she tells me and she rocks me slightly as I released a few tears. She kissed me on the top of my head and Jorel had his hand on my back.

"Now your mom is here maybe I'll finally see a more happy side of you Danny. I know you are always a bubbly person but you have been missing your mom and your baby girl a lot. Having more family to support you then I feel like it would be good. You can have that mother son time you always wished for and mumble in your sleep about occasionally," Jorel says, hesitating towards then end and earning him a playful slap to the arm from me. "Jorel, I so do not mumble in my sleep," I tell him, feeling slightly offended by what he said but I didn't take it too personally. He was only teasing me a little bit and it was playful banter.

"You did when you were little and things were worrying you my little bear," mom says, much to my embarrassment. I hide my red cheeks from both of them but they know I was blushing. "Moooom," I complain and she chuckles. "You didn't really honey, I just wanted to hear you say that again," she tells me. I smiled from where I was hiding and I gave her a squeeze. I missed her so much and it was nice to have my mom around again, I know the others aren't really going to have this option but I am sure my mom will be like a mom to them even if I am her baby boy at the end of the day because that's how nice she is. My kindergarten friends all liked her and she was mom to many of my brothers and sister's friends too.

My mom was telling Jorel about herself and we were telling her things about us she didn't know from Hayden or our files. Hayden went to the morgue when mom died and was only able to save her by swapping her with a life like model replica. So when my aunt saw her to identify her then she believed it was her. Then she had to go into hiding from us because we all believed her to be dead and she thought that now enough time had passed that she could reintroduce herself into our lives. It is super complicated and I wasn't sure it would work without revealing herself to be a cambion which would mean they would have to become cambions too and then she would make a family coven which I would be part of as well as the Undead coven and Rigo's wife would have to be turned and their kids when they reach 21.

She might be able to pull it off if she acts like I do when I am around the old band mates and turns human every time she meets up with them. She would also have to have a good cover story for why she wasn't in our lives since the accident but I believe she can come up with something creative yet believable at the same time. My mom is the best story teller that I can remember, her bedtime stories were amazing and I was hoping one day she'd help me make some for Scarlett so she can share the magic I had as a child. This would have to wait until Scarlett comes into my life, but once she does I'm sure she'll love the stories just as much.

Then Hayden came back in about an hour later and we all stood up. We were all calm but I knew he wanted to say sorry again or was expecting us to be angrier when we saw him walk into the room. "Danny, Jorel are you sure you are not mad at me even in the slightest for this?" he asks us and I look to Jorel and then shake my head. "Not mad in the slightest Hayden, I would have had to prepare for a life without mom anyway because when she passed away I was too young to learn about the cambion life and even now I am old enough it is worth the wait," I tell him. "Danny's right, it wouldn't have been inappropriate for him to know about his mother being like this when he was growing up and it was better than he grew up knowing what death was and then when he became a cambion and knew what it was it became more appropriate for her to come back," Jorel adds.

Hayden lets out a sigh in relief. "I can't believe my boy is already your favorite Hayden, you've grown soft in your old ages," my mom says, so it is obvious that I changed the way he interacts with the coven and how we are treated. "Well, Jorel is technically my son so I would favor his coven over others in certain situations but yes, your boy is certainly one of the kindest people I have ever met and despite his rough upbringing he certainly should make you proud," Hayden replies and my mom pulls me in for a tight hug. "Danny has made me very proud, he is still the apple of my eye and he should be proud at how far he has come," my mom says.

It was nearly time for me and Jorel to go home but there was something I wanted to ask mom since she knew I had become a famous singer and our coven is named partially after the band name. "Hey mom, when we next go on tour in the band would you come and see me perform on the stage?" I ask her and she smiles at me. "Of course, I would come and see you guys sing your hearts out on the stage Danny. It's not every day you get to see your son perform in front of the crowds that you'll have. It's a dream come true for me since I watched you sing and dance when you were small," she says and I smile. I always had that thought in the back of my mind when I performed with Lorene drive, what mom would say if she could see me now.

It was reassuring to know she has my back 100% and to be honest it felt like she had never left my life even though we were only reintroduced about two hours ago. Part of me didn't want to leave that meeting but I know that she will come and visit whenever she wants to see me and she isn't completely gone. I am not sure what the others will think once they find out but they have to respect that at the end of the day she is still my mother and I love her very much. She even told me a fact about myself only I knew which confirmed it really was her. I did doubt it really was her until she said that because anyone can look and sound like someone else but it doesn't mean they really are who they say they are.

I was grinning when I left the training center and I got back into my truck and Jorel was really happy too. "I'm glad it went well for you little lion, I was worried at the beginning but I know it was worth it," Jorel tells me and kisses me lightly on the lips. "Yeah, it was the best feeling in the world being around my mom again, she'll become a mother figure to everyone in time I am sure on that," I reply as I pull out of the parking lot and then start making my way home with Jorel in the passenger seat. "That would be amazing since I know Airia has no memories of a mother and no matter how old we get deep down we want our moms to be around for that love and comfort you just can't get from anyone else," Jorel says.

"Yeah, I mean my own memories of her are hazy apart from the accident because that is the one memory which stands out in my mind. It will be nice to have her back and to not have this fear of losing her because we both technically live forever so we'll never be alone for the rest of our lives, we are always going to have that mother son bond," I tell him. He smiles at me and puts his hand over mine as we drive home. "Of course, you need all the good memories that people should have with their parents. I know that I had good memories before my parents died of old age," Jorel tells me and I feel a slight pang of guilt, I get to keep my mom around but no one else does.

"Don't worry Danny we know that you are technically a different generation to us so it wouldn't have been possible for us to have our parents around now even with the cambion side. We all had more time with our parents anyway compared to you so we aren't going to feel jealous because you can have her around. Also like you said she will become like a mother figure to all of us in time so we really don't have a need to be jealous of you," he tells me, feeling the guilt through our bond and trying to get me back to my bubbly self. "I know but you don't really know how everyone is going to react to when we get home and tell them my mom was never really dead and now she is back in my life," I tell him.

"Don't worry; they tend to follow what I do since I am the leader. Once they know I am supporting you with this then they will support you even though they might hesitate at first," Jorel tells me and I feel a little more comfortable about going home and telling everyone what happened today since they were nervous on my behalf and they were curious as to what Hayden wanted to talk to me about. The drive back was longer then the drive there because he had hit a patch of rough traffic and rush hour was fast approaching but we managed to get back to the house without taking too long. George was waiting for me in the main hallway when we got back.

"So how did it go?" George asks and I contain my excitement at what happened. "It went good," I reply and I took my jacket off and hung it up on the coat hooks. He lifted me up and hugged me gently. "Are you sure it went okay?" he asks and takes me to the kitchen where the others were waiting, also keen to know what happened. "I saw my mom again," I tell them and there was mixed reactions, mostly confused. "Hayden didn't really tell the truth when he said he couldn't save his mom and she has been a cambion for a while now and is the leader of the Los Angeles council," Jorel explains and I nod when they looked to me to see if this was true or not.

"Wait, so Margret Murillo is your mom?" Matt asks me, slightly in disbelief. I forgot that they would all know my mom to a certain extent since they have to meet the council once a year so that we keep with the laws and remain the main coven in this city; we control and own the entire city of Los Angeles. "Yeah, I only learned her name today since I didn't pay attention on the tomb stone and no one really felt it necessary to tell me the names of my parents when I was growing up," I reply. They weren't angry or jealous of me and it was a little confusing. Matt came over to me and hugged me gently. "That's so good Danny," he tells me.

"Were you expecting us to be angry with you Danny?" Jordon asks me and they all look at me. "Yeah, I was expecting you to be jealous and angry because I get to see my mom again and you guys don't," I tell them, honestly. They looked like they were all going to saw aww at me and make me embarrassed. "Danny, we've all had more time with our moms then you. You deserve this and I am sure Jorel has already told you this," George tells me. I nod, to let him know Jorel had already told me this. "I know but the doubt was still there and Hayden was expecting me to be mad at him too," I tell them. Matt ruffled my hair.

"We are seeing a whole new side of Hayden since you came along Danny. I never expected him to say that he would thing any of his cambions would be mad at him," Dylan tells me and Asia brought some cookies to the table and some milk. She discovered what my favorite food and snacks are and she tries to serves them to me as often as possible. I always dip my cookies in milk if I could get a glass. It wasn't always possible before I moved in here but Asia always made sure I had milk to go with it. I was munching on my snack while Jorel filled them in on the events of the day. There wasn't really much to fill them in on but they were interested anyway.

"So, would you like your mom to come over and spend some time with you?" Dylan asks me, I hadn't really thought about it. I was just assuming she would see me every time the council wants all the covens there. "That would be good, I want to get to know my mom better and spend some time with her," I reply. Asia smiled, she is like a mother to all of us but she knew I wanted my mom to be around. "Well I don't see there being a problem with Danny having a day or two a month where his mom comes over and they have some one on one time," she says, putting her hand on my shoulder as I put another cookie in my mouth.

"Yeah I don't think anyone really has a problem with Danny having his mom around," Matt tells me. We have a room that I could go to with my mom and mess around with her and have some fun or just sit and talk. "Are you enjoying those cookies Danny?" George asks me and I nod. They did taste different to ones I had the other day but they still tasted good so I wasn't complaining. "I helped Ava make them because she said she wanted to make Uncle Danny some cookies," George tells em and I smile. Ava is so attached to me and it was so nice. It also helps that I know how to handle certain situations so when Scarlett comes into the house and lives with me.

Then once the conversation was done I walked into the living room and decided to play with Ava for a little bit. She was so happy that I was going to spend some time playing with her. The two–year old already has preferences for people who she wanted to play with and spend time with. "Uncle Danny, did you have any of the cookies we made you?" she asks me as I flipped a teddy and it landed perfectly on its butt. "Yeah, I did. They were amazing Ava, thank you," I tell her and she gets one of the biggest, brightest smiles I've seen for a while. "You're welcome," she replies and then jumps on me for a hug.

I hug her back then stand up with her in my arms and spin in a circle, just to get her giggling which was adorable. A few minutes later we were sitting on the couch and I wasn't sure what we were going to do next. Jorel had been in and filmed some of me playing with Ava to show my mom since she has his number and was about to get mine. "Can we watch Mickey Mouse?" Ava asks me and I smile. "Why of course we can," I reply, putting on my best Mickey impression which cracked her up again and I had to stop her falling off the couch because she was laughing to hard.

I put the kids channel on and Mickey Mouse was on the screen and she just went into a trance while she was snuggled into me. She wrapped her arms around mine so I couldn't leave her even if I tried. I didn't want to leave her right at that moment but I knew her dinner was going to be ready very soon so she was going to leave me. George was watching us and smiling, he loved how I got on with his daughter considering how nervous I was when she first arrived. "How do you really feel about everything that happened today?" he asks me as he joins me and his daughter on the sofa.

"I'm not really sure, it's a mixture. I am happy that my mom is back in my life but I don't know how to feel about the whole it's been hidden from me thing," I tell him. I leaned into him while Ava was snuggled into me. "Yeah, I think that as you get used to your mom being back then you'll feel better about it being hidden from you but this whole this is very sudden so I can understand why you have mixed emotions," he tells me. He wrapped his arm around me and I just relaxed with him and Ava for a while. "I know, it's kind of surreal right now. I saw her again and she held me and it felt like I was five years old again," I tell him.

"Did you tell her about the band and the popularity it has?" George asks me, I don't think Jorel mentioned everything we talked about because they didn't really need to know. "Yeah, she was really proud of how far I've come and she said she might come see us play one day," I tell him and I was smiling again. The thought of looking to the mega crowds of fans singing along with us and my mom being one of those people made me really happy. "Yeah, that would be awesome for you Danny. We'll get even more popular over time so your mom will just keep on getting prouder," he tells me. Ava wasn't paying any attention to anything outside of the show.

"Ava, it's dinner time," Asia shouts ten minutes later. She hugs and kisses both me and George before she runs off to the dining room to eat her dinner. "That was cute," I say as I snuggle into George more than before and he changed the channel on the TV. "Yeah, I don't know why she acts like she is leaving the house when she does that but I like it when my daughter just willingly kisses me," he replies. I chuckle. "Maybe she just wants to show us just how much she loves us. She has grown up with you showing me how much you care about me so she does it too," I tell him. They always are caring to me and they are always showing us how much they love each other so Ava was bound to pick it up one day.

"True, I guess the PDA in the house has a positive impact as long as she doesn't go around kissing everyone," George says and I chuckle. "I am sure we are teaching her not to kiss everyone, she knows what we mean to each other," I tell him. Jorel walks back in and sits next to me. "Yeah she knows that she shouldn't kiss her friends, but family can be kissed," Jorel says and ruffles my hair. I decided to snuggle up to Jorel for a while even though we will cuddle in bed. "Snuggly bear," Jorel says and kisses the top of my head. "I'm your snuggly bear," I reply and George makes a little awe sound. "Yep, you are my snuggly bear and I find it hard to share you," Jorel replies and I blush.

"Well you should share with us because we know he is yours and his initials are permanently etched onto your ankle," George says and I am once again in the Murgecker sandwich as we have lovingly dubbed it. The amount of times the three of us snuggle like this is unreal. Then again I was told Jorel and George did date once upon a time so old feelings must die hard even with their soulmate connections to other people. Then again we can just harmlessly snuggle whenever we want to so this whole thing is irrelevant. I wasn't really paying attention to anything else around me then the cuddle.

I swear Jordon was taking pictures for blackmail purposes or something. I look up to see him standing there phone aimed at us. "Are you jealous you don't get these hugs?" I ask him. George smirks and holds me tighter. So does Jorel and Jordon starts pouting. "Yes I am very much jealous of this threesome right now," Jordon says. I smirk and wrap my arms around the two older males. "Well I am sure you can get a hug from someone," I tell him. He pouts at me and I kinda feel bad but I am enjoying this cuddle with the two older males' one being my boyfriend.

"All you need now is to have Scarlett home and your family will be complete," Jordon says, sitting down on the other couch in the room. "Not really, I have to see my brothers and my sister again first. I wasn't allowed to see them and I haven't been in contact with them since my freedom," I tell Jordon. Jorel smiled at me, "What is your older sister's name?" he asks me. I look up to him and I raise one eyebrow. "Lisa Marie, why?" I tell him and his smile gets wider. "She called the house today and asked if you lived here because she wants to see you with her brothers next week," he tells me and I grin.

"Okay so now all I need to do is get my custody of Scarlett and then I'll have all my family back that I know I can. This is so overwhelming though. My mom would probably have seen them before I do and I am not sure how they'll react to everything that I have to lie to them about for the cambion side but they will be mad once they know about the abuse I went through," I tell him. Jorel squeezes my shoulder. "Don't worry boo, I am sure they will support you no matter what your family seems like those kinds of people if you ignore your aunt and her family," he tells me and I give him a small smile. "I know but it seems so sudden that I get my mom back and my brothers and sister want to see me again," I explain to them.

"I understand Danny, you will get through this with confidence I am sure of it. You will love having your family around just like you did when you were small. Also you have a new family to spend your whole life with. It may be sudden now but think about it, most things have been sudden since you met us," George explains. These past two years of my life have certainly been a rollercoaster. I am not sure if it has been more ups then downs or more downs then ups but I think I am getting used to it and I will enjoy it.

I then think back to Jorel rescuing me from death's door, getting the job in Hollywood Undead, finding out that I have a daughter as I am dying from a poison left in my system by Aron who is now our enemy. Then there is turning into a cambion and the training, the date day with Jorel, which turned into us becoming boyfriends and soulmates, all the tours with the band we have done, the albums we have released and are working on. Then the recent stomach bug and relationship blessing and now my mom coming back into my life and my brothers and sisters are soon following. The last thing will be gaining the custody of my daughter.

"Yeah you're right, it feels like I have lived a whole new life in these past two years," I tell them. Then Airia and Jess come in and in typical Airia fashion she slips and falls. "Jeez Airia are you okay?" I ask as she gets up and Jess makes sure she is steady on her feet. "Yup, I'm totally fine. All though I don't think, I have gotten the hang of being faster yet. I thought I fell a lot when I was human but now it's way worse," she replies with a smile and goes to sit with her brother. I think Jess was looking for Dylan but chose to sit on the other side of her brother.

"Dylan's gone to get you two some weed and do our shopping for the week," Jordon tells her. Asia made a rule that they have to smoke their weed in their room with the window open so that it doesn't affect anyone else and they cannot get high around either of the children. There haven't been any complaints about this ruling which was good. I am not even sure if they do smoke it every day or it's just occasional. "Why do it so late in the day?" Airia asks, it is approaching six pm now and all thought most supermarkets are open quite late it is a strange time to do the weekly shop and Asia was planning to do it with me and Ava tomorrow so I could learn more parenting techniques.

I will be an expert dad at this rate before Scarlett even shows up which will be strange, especially since my daughter will always be a year behind Ava and they might not even act the same way or need discipline for the same things. I don't need to worry about this too much now but it is something I do have to consider for the future. If Scarlett is anything like me then I shouldn't have too many issues raising her if my mom was right about the first five years of my childhood. My mom said today that I was quite easy to raise and was rarely naughty compared with my older brothers.

We decide to turn tonight into a movie night with all the adults in the new home theater room we made. It could fit all nine of us adults in there comfortably and had room for more but it didn't look like a cinema room. It just had a massive screen on one wall and was full of comfortable beanbags for us to sit on which were like chairs or sofas. I manage to stay awake during our Star Wars marathon, which is an achievement for me. Jorel decided to carry me up to bed anyway since that is kind of turned into our routine now.

I got changed once we reached our bedroom and cleaned my teeth, then I sat on the bed while Jorel was getting himself ready. "So, overall was it a good day for you my little lion?" he asks me as he puts his hand on my cheek. "Yeah, it turned out really good which I wasn't expecting. I loved seeing her again," I tell him and then I softly kiss him on the lips and he kisses me back. He was still smiling so I hadn't done anything wrong. "Well, I am glad little lion, I am sure you will have a lot more good memories now she is back in your life," he tells me and I wrap my arms around his neck and sit on his lap.

"Well, I think I have been making some pretty good memories with you my sexy muffin," I tell him and I take the lead in our steamy make out session. We don't have these very often and I am still not really ready to take the next step with him. Thank god, he understands this and doesn't try to force me to go further. "One day, when my sexy little lion is ready, I will hear him roar," Jorel says and I go completely red because I knew what he meant. Then I get really close to his ear "Roar," I whisper and before I could laugh he pushes me down onto the bed and we make out again.

I was laughing once it was over then once I had calmed down I snuggled up to him like I usually do before I fall asleep. "That was clever baby," he tells me and I smile. "So you like being teased then?" I ask him. He wraps his arms around my waist and rolls over so I will fall asleep on top of him. "I do sometimes little lion, I have a feeling when it is our first time together I will make it memorable for all the right reasons with you," he tells me and I start dozing off when he puts his fingers in my hair. "I love you Jorel," I tell him. He never pauses in his work to play with my hair but he gives me one final kiss for the night. "I love you to Danny," he replies as I fall asleep.

_**Woo another chapter down and another storyline for me to tick off the list.**_

_**I do think that I will make a huge attempt to focus more on To love a teacher between now and the new year but I keep failing my targets but I will make my best attempt. Chapter 18 of that story will be next and for this story I will not update it until the new year.. I hope you enjoyed and tell me what you think..**_


End file.
